


I Bought A War Criminal - Kuvira X Reader

by UselessBard1031



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Political Campaigns, Political Parties, Politics, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessBard1031/pseuds/UselessBard1031
Summary: Speaking out at her trial was only supposed to be a political statement on the unjust trial system of the United Republic.Instead, it had ended up getting you a new roommate in the form of woman you despised.Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2hTxF4wykZPWfxxKizpeDJ?si=mzliwPLXSXCFex5BXCB2GQ
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 295
Kudos: 261





	1. God Save The Queen

Reporters littered the walls like cockroaches at a junkyard, all eager to get the best camera angle or most accurate quote for the papers.  
You rolled your eyes at the sight, keeping your arms crossed.  
You refocused on her, the bitch that was about to get away with a million different war crimes just by being rich.  
That’s not what they would cite as the reasoning for her house arrest of course. No, they would say she changed and helped take down an evil man. An evil man that had been one of her generals to begin with. She was literally about to get off scott free on a technical house arrest in a mansion for helping take down what she made possible. It was bullshit.  
That’s why you were here.  
As a representative of your own movement you were going to use this high stakes case to further your agenda. The whole of the United Republic of Nations would be watching this, reading about this, which is exactly what you needed.  
Kuvira had just interrupted Varrick, another rich high society bastard, and been scolded by the judge when she continued to speak out of turn.  
“We will hear what he has to say.” The judge declares.  
“You don’t need to. I confess to everything.” She replies.  
Here it comes. The ‘oh I’m so sorry I’m different now you can punish me’ that you knew would only be met with ‘oh in that case here’s your freedom’.  
“I refused to turn over emergency powers and took over the Earth Kingdom because I thought I knew what was best for everyone.” She continues. “I was wrong. And though I wasn’t fully aware of everything going on in the re-education camps, I should have been.”  
She was damn well aware of it all. She had been quoted many times using the camps as threats. If she didn’t know how bad they were, why would she threaten people with them?  
“I wanted so badly to wield power and change the world, I didn’t concern myself with the consequences.” She was still rambling on with all this bullshit. “I wish I could forget the terrible things I’ve done, the people I’ve hurt, but I can’t. I just hope that by taking full responsibility for what I’ve done, I can begin to heal some of the pain I caused. So, I’m entering a new plea. Guilty.”  
There it was. You sigh at the predictability of it all. Now you just had to wait for them to say they were going to release her into the custody of the Beifongs.  
Sure enough, a recess was called to contact the president and she approved the sentence.  
Just as the gavel was about to be swung down to set the decision in stone, you stood, smiling to the judge, but really doing so for the cameras.  
“Your honor.” You say. “Before you make that positively dim witted decision, I’d like to point out a couple of things.”  
“And who are you?” The judge leers.  
“Y/N Y/L/N. A group of associates and I believe in making the United Republic a better, safer, place. As part of our mission, we try to point out the flaws in our fetal legal system. For instance, is it not true that part of the reason you’re choosing this punishment as opposed to the alternative because of the defendants assistance in taking down Commander Guan?”  
“It is. Due to Kuvira’s proclaimed remorse and her aid in ending the Earth Empire for good, the tribunal, including myself, have unanimously decided to release her into house arrest.”  
“Does it not seem strange to you that you are lessening a punishment for simply being one of many people to help take down a problem that the defendant herself started in the first place?” You question, remaining serious on the outside but smirking on the inside as the crowd murmurs amongst themselves. “And on that note, I would like to point out that the tribunal made the same decision when it came to Bataar Jr. Beifong, who, didn’t even help to take down the empire but merely just, what, had his heart broken so he was forgiven?” You catch a glare from his family but continue to speak, ignoring their obvious need for objection. “High class, rich, bending families cannot be exempt from the laws of our great nation. People raised, by high class rich bending families cannot be excused. They say we should not punish the sins of the father unto the son. One of the nation’s founders, Zuko, was himself the son of an evil dictator. So if we cannot punish him or any other man or woman for what their parents did, why is it that we can forgive people like the defendant that descend from a line of heroes? Why is it, your honor, that Kuvira is getting away today with multiple war crimes, including sending her people to re-education camps where, wether she admits to knowing it or not, they were subject to human experimentation, brain washing, and, among other things, forced labor? A friend of mine spent some time in on of these camps and I can tell you with the upmost certainty that the so called punishment of sending her to a mansion in the same nation that she tried to take over, a mansion bigger than the homes these people used to live in before she destroyed them, a mansion she would share with one of her past most loyal supporters under supervision of a woman who has in the past proved she cannot stand against her successfully, would not make my friend, nor anyone in her situation, feel at all that full justice has been served.”  
The crowd picks up with chatter again. A few people speak out against the punishment now with ‘yeah’s and ‘wait a minute’s. You let your smile grow but don’t lose your composure.  
“Order.” The judge commands. “Order in the court.” When the crowd silences, the judge redirects her gaze onto you. “Y/N, was it?”  
“Yes ma’am.” You nod.  
“Y/N, you seem to be very opinionated on this matter but I’m afraid we cannot take anything you say into account seeing as the trial is now over.”  
“It’s not, actually.” You point out. “It clearly states in the United Republic’s constitutional law book that no punishment is final until the gavel rests firmly upon the sound block. That never happened. Now, what you could do is you could technically punish me for contempt of court, upon which I would plead guilty and be imprisoned in a cell else forced into a hefty fine. Something, that must seem very serve in stark contrast to what the defend, a war criminal, is facing.”  
Chatter and protest fill the air once more, a welcome sound.  
“Order. Order!” The judge calls their attention, though it takes longer the second time. She examines you with pensive eyes.  
You keep your eyes trained on her as she thinks, keeping your back straight and your arms folded back, careful to do so in a way that doesn’t mirror how Kuvira stood in so many propaganda posters and instead in a way that reflects the military and strength.  
You can feel the light of the cameras. You had made your first point, now your second point rested upon the shoulders of the judges ultimate decision.  
“For the crimes that have been previously stated in this trial, to which the defendant, Kuvira, has plead guilty,” the judge starts. Everyone waits with baited breath. “It is the decision of this court to sentence her to life in a maximum security prison with the possibility of transfer to minimum security on the basis of good behavior.” This time, the gavel hits the soundboard.  
People stand. People shout. You swear Suyin Beifong looks moments away from earthbending a wall at you.  
“If I may.” You say, louder than the rest and commanding attention. People quiet for your voice and even the guards that were escorting Kuvira away stop in their tracks. “There is one more frankly idiotic law I would like to point out today.”  
“Don’t you believe you’ve made enough of a ruckus already, miss Y/L/N?” The judge asks.  
“Not yet.” You smile. “The law I would like to call attention to is the post-conviction bail. As I’m sure all of you are aware,” now you turn to the other witnesses in the courtroom. “This is a law that states no matter the punishment, even if it includes jailtime, the convicted criminal may be released into the custody of someone, normally a family member, who pays a set price. Upon their release, the criminal must abide by certain standards including remaining out of trouble and out of arrest, maintaining a steady job, and some other basic, easy to do, tasks. A condition of this is that the convict must agree to the terms and remain living in the household of whoever paid for their release for a minimum of a year, subject to more upon the case’s specifications. This case,” You say your next words slower, making sure the reporters got it all down. You turned back to the judge. “Is still somehow, subject to that law. Instead of making high profile cases exempt and thus forcing the criminal to be punished, the writers of this law, our founders, decided to make the price simply too high for anyone to be able to pay. To prove my point today, to drive home the idea that rich, generational bending families rule over us all, I would like to show how easy it is to acquire those funds.”  
You snap and two of your associates enter the room with a wagon of coins. For what felt like the millionth time today, the crowd gasped and murmured at something you had set in motion.  
“Now like I said.” You call back the attention. “The release is dependent upon the agreeal of the convict.” You look dead at her shocked jade eyes. “So, Kuvira, want to be free? Or would you rather never see sunlight again?” Now your smile is definitely a smirk; You’re unable to hide your glee at how perfectly things worked out.  
She shoots a sorrowful look at her family, but they’re all too busy glaring at you to notice. Honestly, it didn’t matter what she said now. The fuse had been sparked. People’s eyes had been opened.  
“I agree.” Kuvira says quickly, stepping out of the guard’s grasp towards the judge. “The terms, all of it, I agree. I’ll do it.”  
You had been prepared for her acceptance, though you had hoped she’d decline. It didn’t matter, you were sure she’d be back in jail in a few weeks for doing something stupid.  
“Very well.” The judge says. “It seems our laws leave me no other choice. Kuvira is now free, under the supervision of Y/N Y/L/N.”  
The crowd erupts again, looking more like it belonged outside a pro bending match than in a court room. You spoke to the reporters directly while the exchange was made and your new roommate was unchained.  
“Your eyes have been opened, United Republic. As have the eyes of every nation watching. They’re all on you now. Do better. This nation was founded by a pansy and a pushover teaming up. There are so many stupid laws that the privliaged people can’t see the issues in. In order to fix them so someone like me has to point them out. This nation, it’s still in its infancy, we can turn it in to something great. We will turn it into something great. To learn more, to join us in this wave of change, just ask around about the moon lilly party. We are not a militia nor a secret society, we are simply peoples who have the same beliefs that plan to enact change through public protest, shows of unjust laws like this one, and our vote. Be the change.”  
The exchange has been made, now it’s time to leave.  
Neither you nor your associates speak to Kuvira until the four of you are safely down the quiet hall.  
“If you want to run away, I won’t stop you.” You tell Kuvira simply, arms crossed. “I won’t snitch, though I don’t recommend fleeing to Zaofu as that’s the first place they’d look for you. Do whatever you want with your freedom, you’ve served your purpose to us.”  
“Thanks.” She replies, rubbing her freshly freed wrists. “But I would like to abide by the rules of the post-conviction bail out if that’s fine by you.”  
“Whatever makes you happiest.” You sigh. “You’re free to live with me as the rules state, but don’t expect me to be your friend.”  
“Trust me, I don’t.” She says. “I see this as nothing more than an opportunity to really prove to people that I have changed.”  
“We’ll see about that.” You scoff.  
“Kuvira.” Suyin’s voice was demanding.  
“Ah, the family’s all together.” You smirk. “I hope you all don’t take that personally. It’s just that with the press coverage Kuvira’s case was getting, it was the perfect opportunity to express our beliefs.”  
“I don’t know where you came from.” Suyin growled, pointing a finger at you. “Or why you chose to insert yourself into my family’s personal issues-”  
“Don’t you see?” You interrupt, stepping closer to her instead of backing away like she expected you to. “That’s the problem. Your family issues, started a war. They were about to get a second war criminal freed without cause, the first war criminal, of course, being your son. Great parenting there.” Her face turns bright red with fury. “It’s not all your fault though, you founding families all have generational mommy issues to work out. Unfortunately, those issues work their way into our government and at that point, everyday citizen’s like me have to step in to make sure you don’t wreck what your grandfathers and grandmothers had created.”  
“You have some nerve.” She spits through gritted teeth with a face so tight it looked like a cartoon.  
“Me?” You ask innocently. “I just followed the laws. Used them, to my advantage, isn’t that what you were planning on doing minus the whole pulling connections thing? My way, Kuvira is fully free.” You motion to the woman. “You’re welcome for that.”  
“Fully free, maybe.” She takes a step, now inches from your face. You remain calm and composed the entire time she shouts at you. “But your prisoner.”  
“She is no one’s prisoner. That’s kind of the point.”  
“Keep up the charade all you want, but I want you to know that if you so much as threaten to lay a hand on her, you will have the full force of the metal clan coming for you in an instant.”  
You just laugh at her claim, finally breaking the stare down and stepping back.  
“Oh, I didn’t intend to make an enemy with you.” You say. “I simply meant to get my point across, which, to be fair, I think I succeeded in that.”  
“I hope you’re aware that in getting your point across, you have also successfully trapped Kuvira in a city that hates her for a year.”  
“Not everyone in the city hates her.” You point out. “Plus, she agreed to this so you can’t just be mad at me. You’re free to come visit.”  
She looks like she wants to say more but Kuvira steps between you before she can.  
“Su,” Kuvira says. “Y/N is the reason I am not in a cell right now. We should be thankful for that much. I can follow the rules set for me for as long as I need to and then, when I am fully free, I promise I’ll come home.”  
“You could have already been home.” Suyin’s gaze softens now that it’s rested on Kuvira.  
“As a prisoner.” Kuvira adds. “This gives me a chance at being a citizen.”  
“Yeah.” You yawn. “Debating has made me exhausted. I’m going to head back home now and if you want to actually know where you have to report to every night, I’d follow me if I were you.” You start to walk away before Kuvira can say anything back.  
“I have to do this.” Kuvira says,  
“I know.” Su replies. “I just wish you didn’t have to.”  
“It will be over before it even feels like it started.” Kuvira offers a smile. “Then I’ll come home.” Suyin smiles back.  
“Just go before you already get yourself in trouble.” She says. Kuvira starts to follow you and your two friends. “And Kuvira,” She looks over her shoulder. “Good luck.”


	2. Savior

You’re greeted by rapturous applause and shouts of praise as you enter the hidden away building thats served as a base of operations for the Moon Lily Party. You drink up the attention with your hands in the air, thanking them all.

“I thought we were going to your home.” Kuvira hushes to you.

“We are, after.” You say. “I have to speak to my people after our victory, rally the troops if you will. You get it.”

Someone starts a chant for a speech and nearly everyone joins in. You step onto the table and laugh, hushing them all.

“Okay! Okay!” You chuckle, sighing before you continue. “We did good work today. People from all across the nation heard our voice, our plea today. People from the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and even the Water Tribes will know about our cause by tomorrow at the latest. I already see some new faces in this crowd.” You nod to a few new people to greet them. “Of course, our victory did come at a cost.” You side eye Kuvira and everyone boos, some even throw stuff at her but to your surprise she doesn’t fight back. “Hey now, that’s not what we stand for.” You scold. “She is a criminal yes, but she is not our main priority right now. We’ve shown them the flaws in our system and now we need to actively work towards fixing them!” Everyone cheers. “I know you’re all tired. So tonight, rest, drink, party the day away! Let us celebrate, everything that we’ve done to get this far. I would like to thank in particular everyone who helped us fundraise for the protest of post-conviction bail today!” More cheers as you motion to the two biggest contributors, the sons of rival tech companies. “I wish you all could have seen the tribunal’s faces.”

“Wish we had saved someone who deserved it.” A small girl, Kit, complains, crossing her arms. She was the same age as you but looked so much younger. She was the friend you had talked about at the trail - the one that had spent time in a re-education camp.

“Me too.” You offer her a smile. “But that would not have had the same impact or press coverage.”

“Yeah.” A beefy man, Hue, laughs. “We needed it to be little miss apology here to get the attention of the richy rich.” 

You and a bunch of other laugh at his comment.

“Yeah, I guess that’s right.” Kit laughs. 

This exchange leads to a slew of voices conversing from the crowd.

“Had to be little mrs.perfect.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t  _ mean  _ to murder that guy. My bad.”

“Oh I killed people? Oopsie. Time out for me.”

“Wasn’t she engaged to her brother?”

“Gotta keep it in the bloodline.”

“I thought she was adopted?”

“Lucky bitch fell right into privileged life and still has the audacity to complain?”

“I wouldn’t have started a war if I lucked out like that.”

You step down as the crowd disperses into separate conversations. You catch Kuvira’s eyes and roll your own.

“What’s wrong princess?” You scoff. “Can’t handle people not liking you?”

Clearly, she didn’t understand rhetorical questions because she answers.

“No, I knew I would have to work to get people to forgive the things I’ve done.” She starts. “But, they’re brining up stuff from when I was a kid. How can I apologize for something that was out of my control?”

“Chill.” You tell her. “Just don’t be such a bitch and they’ll probably all forget by the time you go running back to mommy and daddy in a year.” You nod to the door. “Come on.”

“Aren’t we staying?” She asks, following you outside. 

“For the party? Nah. I hate those things.” 

Just as you step outside, Lee, your press relations guy, calls to you.

“Y/N!” He catches your arm. 

“What is it?” You ask.

“A message, from the president herself. We got it minutes after you freed Kuvira.”

“The president?” You smile and turn fully towards him. “Well, now. That’s the kind of person we need taking notice. What’d she say?”

“Well, first she just kind of yelled a bit about how you made a show of things at the trial.” He says, rubbing the back of his long neck. You click your tongue and roll your eyes again. “But then, she invited you to a press conference.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow. Noon.” 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll work on my responses tonight if you can see what questions they’ll ask.”

“Consider it done.” He heads back inside.

“So the president huh?” Kuvira smiles as you walk home. “That has to be good for your cause.”

“Only if I can out speak her.” You mutter, not really wanting to be talking with this woman right now. 

“Why do you say that? Maybe she likes your ideas.”

“Did you not just hear Lee?” You snap, glaring at her as you walk. “She was mad about the protest. So much for freedom.” You look back forward and sigh. “No, more likely than not she wants to expose the movement as faulty and turn the Republic’s view of us into that of monsters. She wants to villainize us so we’re no threat to her power.”

“You don’t like Zhu Li?” Kuvira asks earning a chuckle form you.

“Oh of course you’re on a first name basis with the president.” You laugh. “Why wouldn’t you be? No. I don’t like her. She’s fine but her husband is a capitalist. He’ll work his business model into her campaign and soon enough we have advertisements on the ballots and normal people like me won’t be able to afford to run against those funded by corporations.”

“You want to run against her?”

“No.” You shake your head. “I’m not in it for the glory.” You give her a look. “I’m in it just to fix the nation. You would never understand. My job isn’t to seize power for myself, it’s to show society the flaws in our system so that in ten, twenty years from now, when I’m off working to feed my family I can do so knowing half of my paycheck isn’t going towards a system that oppresses me and people like me. Leave the ruling to someone else, but make it someone fair.”

You approached your apartment building which was perfect timing because you did not want to be talking to this privileged war criminal any longer. 

“Hey Ping.” You smile at the old Fire Nation man that lived on the doorstep.

“Hey Y/N.” He smiles back. “I went to the store today and watched your protest on the television.” 

“Yeah?” You ask as you stick your key into the lock at that perfect angle so it didn’t get stuck. Some rust flakes off in your hand when you grip the doorknob to steady it. “What’d ya think?”

“Well I didn’t understand a single word of what you were sayin’, but that one fancy lady in the green dress looked like she wanted to beat you up so bad when you freed this lady!” He laughs and slaps his knee, pointing a thumb at Kuvira.

“Yeah, I actually got to talk to that woman after the trial. You’re right. She definitely wanted to beat me up.” The door opens and you hold it with your foot while you jiggle the key to get it out. “The facist here will be staying with me for a while, so you be nice to her.”

“I swear.” He puts a hand in the air and the other over his heart. “On my mother’s grave.” 

You bust out laughing and so does he. You point at each other. 

The joke was that Ping never knew his mother because she sold him for drugs as a baby to the abusive woman that raised him. This joke was for obvious reasons lost on Kuvira who still looked confused as to where you were.

“Come on, Kuvira.” You beckon her inside. “I’ll show you the unit.”

“Bye Y/N!” Ping waves. 

“See you later, Ping.” You say, keeping an eye on Kuvira as she passes you in the doorway. “If I’m found dead, she did it.” You point and laugh before closing the door.

“This is where you live?” She asks, arms crossed in front of her protectively. 

“Quit acting like the walls bite.” You scold, leading her up the stairs to your third floor apartment. 

It was a nice building, not too industrial. There were two apartments on each floor. The one across from you had been vacant so long people said it was haunted, so you had your floor entirely to yourself. Well, you used to.

You unlock your door and let her walk in first.

“It’s small.” She comments. 

Spirits was this woman testing your patience. 

“Yes.” You agree, closing the door behind you. “But it’s all I can afford.”

“You should have put your money towards a bigger place instead of freeing me.”

“It wasn’t my money. It was collected by the Moon Lily Party.” You growl, furrowing your brows. “Besides, I like my apartment.”

You point in front of you at the living area with the large window, couch, bookshelf, and coffee table.

“Living room.” You say.

You turn to your left where an island parts off the fridge, stove, and cabinets and the floor turns from a grey carpet to a worn and peeling yellow tile. 

“Kitchen.” 

You point to the short hall next to the kitchen.

“And down that hall is the bathroom and my bedroom. You sleep on the couch or the floor. Any questions?” She opens her mouth to speak. “No? Good. Don’t touch my food or my books or pretty much anything that isn’t yours. Keep quiet and if you see a mouse, just leave it be. His name is Cheese and he scares away the roaches. I’ll be in my room working on tomorrows speech if you need me. Don’t need me.” 

You march to your room, slumping against the door and finally getting a good deep breath. 

You close your eyes and breathe, focusing on the sensations around you.

A knock at the front door brings your frustration back with full force.

“Y/N There’s someone at the door for you!” Kuvira calls. 

“Yeah I’m not deaf!” You shout back.

You groan and answer the door only to find the chief of police standing there with her arms crossed.

“Did you already break the law?” You ask your new roommate. She shrugs.

“I’m here for you actually.” Lin clarifies.

“Why?” You cross your arms and glare back at her. “Freedom of speech and freedom of protest are both allowed under the constitutional law book.”

“I’m not here on behalf of the force.” She steps inside despite your best passive efforts to keep her out. “I’m here on behalf of my sister.”

“Just let yourself in I guess.” You mutter, closing the door behind her.

“She wants me to keep an eye on you.” The older woman says, glancing around your cramped apartment. “Make sure you’re helping Kuvira.”

“Why would I be helping her?” You scoff. “She’s an adult, she can do things on her own.”

Lin turns to face you now and you feel aa chill down your spine at her glare. 

“Okay.” You say, putting your hands up. “I’ll help her out. Teach her how to find a job. Whatever you want, just quit looking at me like that.”

“Tell Su I’m fine.” Kuvira says. “She needs to stop worrying about me.”

“They’re all worried about you.” Lin looks at her softly. “And after getting a look at this place I can tell why. This is a bad neighborhood in a city where you already don’t have that many supporters. I’d feel more comfortable if you were uptown.”

“I can hear you.” You say. “I’m literally standing right here. We can’t go uptown, because she by law has to stay with me and I can’t afford anything more than this shit hole. I told you I’ll help her out. Now, please leave.” You open the door for her but she stands her ground.

“I know your type.” She spits. “The activists. I bet you hate cops too.”

“Well, you know what they say.” You smirk. “If the shoe fits. Maybe if you people actually cared about protecting poor citizen’s like us, we wouldn’t oink at your cars on our streets. The only reason you people come around here is to cause trouble.”

“The triads are the ones causing trouble, not us.” She protests. 

“What do you think happens when you show up to arrest them?” You cock your hip and cross your arms. “The fear of you people lasts about a week before we’re back on the market as free territory to be fought over. But you don’t do anything about that, do you? No, you wait until one of the triads wins and things start to settle down before throwing a rock back into the still pond of our lives. You people, are all part of a bastardized system. You’re not helping. You’re just as bad as this one.” You motion to Kuvira. “Using your power and connections to pull the strings of high society while the rest of us get squished beneath your boots.”

“You have a lot or nerve there, Y/N.” Lin growls.

“What are you gonna do, piggy?” You step forward, fighting the urge to flee from her leering eyes. “Free. Speech.”

“Please.” Kuvira gently pushes the two of you apart. “Don’t fight each other. You both want to help this city.”

“Touch me again and I swear to Raava I will break your arm!” You spit, pointing at Kuvira. 

“Do that and I’ll have you arrested faster than you can say monkey feathers.” Lin threatens.

“Y/N.” Kuvira says, looking at you. Seeing the war criminal being calmer than you made you even more enraged. “You want to better the city, right? Maybe if you tell Lin some of your ideas she can use her position to further your cause.”

She was right and you knew it.

“She wouldn’t help us.” You spit. “She’s just here to threaten me.” You glare at Lin over Kuvira’s shoulder. She points two fingers first at her eyes then at yours. You make a face. 

“Maybe. But she also said she’d be keeping an eye on us meaning she’ll be back.” Kuvira explains. You hated being in an ‘us’ with Kuvira of all people. “If you try making friends with her instead of enemies, then it’s possible she will come around.”

“Not likely.” Lin mumbles.

“See?!” You point at the bastard cop. 

“You.” Kuvira spins around to talk to the older woman. “Need to also acknowledge that Y/N has some points. You don’t have to like her movement but I know that this transition will go a lot smoother if we all just try to get along.”

Lin mulls it over before agreeing through gritted teeth. They both look at you expectantly.

“I always try to get along.” You say. “But, I guess the facist has a point.”

Kuvira looks proud of herself. You hate it.

How were you supposed to get any work done with a war criminal and a facist both breathing down your neck?

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” You offer, hoping she’ll say no.

“I’d love to.” She responds with a cocky look. Fucking cops.

So, you make and serve a meal you can barely afford the ingredients for to a woman that intimidates the shit out of you and convict that you still weren’t convinced wouldn’t runaway or kill you in your sleep.

After Lin leaves, Kuvira helps you with the dishes and thanks you for cooking.

“Yeah, well,” You growl, letting her do all the clean up work. “Don’t expect it again. I’m not your personal chef.” 

You head to your room to finally work on your speech and prepare your interview answers without so much as giving her a blanket to sleep with.


	3. Teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this third chapter out. I'm normally a lot quicker. I spent all of my writing time this past week plotting or working my second job. I have great plans ahead for this though and let me tell you, it's a slow burn but it pays off in the end. ;)

You stretch your arms over your head with a yawn as you enter the kitchen from the hallway, stopping dead in your tracks when you see the clean dishes drying on a towel on the counter and the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast on the island.

“I thought I said not to touch my food.” You call, unsure of where she was.

You look around as you near the plate, but she’s not here. Her boots aren’t by the door either.

When you reach the plate you notice the napkin left next to it has a note scrawled on the front.

_Y/N,_

_I hope you’re not mad, but I made you breakfast. Don’t worry, I didn’t make anything for myself. Consider it a thank you._

_I have gone out to search for a job per the agreement I made under the post-conviction bail law. I might not be back before you return from the press conference with Zhu Li, so please leave the door unlocked if possible._

_~Kuvira_

Really?

You crinkle up the napkin and toss it in the trash, eyeing the food like it would bite.

Did she poison it? Probably.

You pick up the fork she left and prod at the scrambled yellow eggs, searching the pile for anything suspicious, razor blades maybe. There was nothing.

You sigh, deciding it was better not to waste food on your budget and start to eat, going over your answers in your head.

_“Y/N,”_ You imagined the president saying. No doubt she would be sure to beat you there and greet you with a smile and a handshake for the reporters and their cameras. 

_“President Moon.”_ You would greet back. 

There would be little time for any other words to be spoken minus the occasional peasantry. 

_“I hope you made it here without trouble.”_

_“Of course. I am pleased to have the opportunity to speak about the Moon Lilly Party and our ideals.”_

No. Scrap that. Thank her, put it on her, let her be the first to antagonize.

_“I am grateful, to be given the opportunity to further discuss the Moon Lilly Party’s beliefs and goals.”_

_“Goals?”_ You imagine her saying, trying to corner you.

 _“Yes. That which we hope-”_ No. _“That which we know, our great nation is capable of doing. The United Republic and it’s people are so smart and talented in so many different ways, so diverse, and so awe-inspiring, that I have full confidence that if we all, as a nation, work together, we can help bring fourth a new era in which our society is finally, truly, what our founders have always believed it was capable of becoming. Don’t you agree, Madam President?”_

That was good. You would corner her into being quoted in support of the party.

You ran over a few more scenarios in your head. You debated how the questions would be asked and how you would answer them. 

Lee had come over late last night to drop off the list of what certain news companies were planning to ask which helped you feel more prepared.

You didn’t look up from this list when you heard the door open.

“I thought your note said I wouldn’t be seeing you today?” You say, bored. “And speaking of which, I could have sworn I told you not to touch my food.”

There was no response but you could hear the rustling of her hanging up her jacket and the thud of her boots falling to the floor beside the door.

“Are you deaf?” You swallow your bite. “I told you-” You look up at her and bite your tongue.

It was Kuvira alright, but she looked terrible. 

Bruises had formed everywhere from her face to her shoulders to her hands. She was bleeding from her nose and the corner of her mouth and you could see some more crimson colored wounds soaking through her light green button down shirt.

“What the flameo happened to you?” You cock an eyebrow. She was a bitch, yes, but still human. Well. That was debatable too you supposed.

“Turns out I have less fans here than I thought.” She says, holding her side. 

“You got jumped?” You ask.

“I suppose that’s what it was.” She walks further into the room towards you. “A bunch of teenagers saw me leaving an office building after an interview and recognized me. They pulled out switch blades and followed me. They started with just taunts but then one of them escalated the situation.”

“Poor kids.” You say, assuming she absolutely destroyed them. “Go shower so you quit bleeding all over my floor.”

“They’re fine.” She says simply. “I understand how they must have felt so I didn’t report it.”

“No, just roughed them up a bit I’m sure.” You roll your eyes and stand from your chair. “Seriously, you’re going to ruin the wood.” 

She doesn’t fight you on the matter, opting instead to just head towards the bathroom.

When she passed you, you notice the deep gushing wound on her shoulder blade through a tear in her shirt.

“Wait.” You call. She turns towards you. “That one needs stitches.” You pull a stool out from the island. “Sit. I’ll grab a needle.” 

She does as she’s told while you rustle around your junk drawer, eventually finding a sewing needle, some black thread, gauze, and rubbing alcohol. 

“Shirt. Off.” You order. She complies, now wearing only a white tank top. “So you really expect me to believe you didn’t fight back?” You say, dumping some alcohol on a piece of gauze and pressing it into her wound without warning. She winces.

“I didn’t.” She says with a matter-of-fact tone.

“Why? What’s the difference between that and sending them to re-education camps?”

“I told you, I didn’t know what was going on in those camps.” She says. 

You sigh deeply and grab the needle, soaking it too in rubbing alcohol before threading it the way your mom had taught you. One of the only helpful things that woman ever taught you. 

“Sure you didn’t.” You reply.

“What will it take to prove to you I’m telling the truth?” She didn’t sound mad or even frustrated but rather genuinely curious. 

“A lie detector.” You reply, holding her muscular shoulder still with one hand and piercing her perfect skin with the other. 

“I know a few.” She laughs. 

“Was that just a joke? Since when do you joke?”

“I’m not stone faced all the time.” She smiles.

“Yes. You are.” You pull the thread out and tie it off before repeating the process. 

Now that she expects it, she doesn’t move an inch as you work.

You keep your eyes focused on your needlework as the make shift sutures pull the deep red edges together tightly.

“I wasn’t always.” Her smile fades a little without disappearing completely. 

“What changed?” You didn’t really care but curiosity was a fault of yours.

“Well, I saw a chance to make a difference.”

“By ruling the world?” You scoff.

“No.” She replies. “By joining Su’s guard.” 

You didn’t know she had been a guard in Zaofu.

“What, was serving someone else not doing it for you anymore?” You ask. “That why you had to move onto world domination?”

“The Earth Kingdom was hardly the world.” She corrects. “Besides, what I was doing was still for the same reasons. To help people. To make a difference. I just went about it wrong.”

“Here’s an idea,” You say, finishing up the last stitch. “Why not become a cop? They get to help people, supposedly, and that way if any more teenagers try to beat you up, you can arrest them.”

“That’s actually a really good idea.” She turns around to face you but you’re too busy cleaning off the needle to meet her eyes. 

“I wasn’t serious.” You say.

“No, really. That way, I could really make a difference. I could prove to people that I’ve changed.” She seemed excited now. Great. 

“Kuvira!” Ugh that shrill voice was becoming way too familiar.

“Suyin.” You say, turning to see both her and Lin Beifong in your open kitchen slash living area. “How nice to see you again.” You were sarcastic and her glare said she knew it.

“Don’t you dare start with me!” She threatens, marching towards you. “I was barely out of the city a day before I already hear from Lin that Kuvira had been hurt! You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her!”

“Don’t act like she didn’t deserve it.” You scoff, crossing your arms and furrowing your brows.

“Su, I’m fine.” Kuvira says, trying to step between you off of the stool. Su pushes past her and continues her pursuit until she’s inches away from you. 

“You have been a pain in my side since day one.” She growls.

“How did you even hear about her getting hurt?” You laugh. “Not like she reported it.”

“A witness did.” Lin pipes in, still at the door, arms crossed. 

The older woman didn’t look nearly as pissed off as her sister, who was seething, but she still did look annoyed. Then again, what else was new?

“Oh so even here, the facist has friends.” You laugh.

A fist connects with your cheek bone and you throw your hand to it.

“Ow?!” You shout, no longer enjoying the drama. 

Fuck rich people man.

You stomp on the woman’s foot and step forward into an uppercut to her chin. 

“Enough!” Lin orders, now walking towards the rest of you. “Or I’ll have you arrested for assault.”

“You let her hit me!” You protest, waving an arm towards Su who rubbed her bruising chin. 

“I like her.” Lin replies simply.

“Everybody take a breath.” Kuvira tries again to deescalate the situation. 

“Fuck this!” You growl, crossing your arms stiffly. “I’m tired of having war criminals, cranky old ladies, and fucking pigs in my apartment every day!”

“You signed up for this.” Su reminds you.

“I only signed up for the war criminal.” You correct. “And honestly, I thought she’d be back in jail by now.”

“Y/N.” Kuvira focuses on you. “Take a breath.”

“What are you, an air bender now?” You spit. 

“Just try to calm down.” She says, taking a deep breath herself. “All of you.” She turns to her family. “Everybody just take a deep breath, it helps.”

The three of you that were fighting all eye each other with varying glares before growling and taking three deep breaths each. 

“Good.” Kuvira was smiling softly, proud. “Now,” she turns to Su. “Su, Y/N was helping me. We’re trying to get along. Please, stop antagonizing her.” Su scoffs. She then turns to Lin. “Lin, thank you for trying to protect me and for checking up on me but please, I believe Y/N would appreciate it if you knocked first.” Lin Grumbles as finally Kuvira turns to face you. “And Y/N,” She smiles a little more and, oh spirits was she really blushing at your eyes right now? You roll them to break her gaze so she stops. “Y/N.” She refocuses. “Thank you for everything. I apologize for my family but please, try to look past their anger and be the bigger person. You must understand where they’re coming from.”

“I do.” You nod, a face of understanding. Then you tighten your face back into a wrinkled mess and glare at Lin. “It’s coming from the anger issues every little piggy has and the generational mommy issues they both have!” 

“You little-” Lin starts, before Kuvira cuts her off again.

“Both of you!” Kuvira looses her temper for a minute before closing her eyes and smiling at Lin to change the subject. “Y/N had a great idea just now, before you two came in. She suggested that since I need a job anyway and want to show people I’ve changed, that I should apply for the Police Academy. I know due to my past that wouldn’t normally be accepted, but, I do have experience in Su’s guard back in Zaofu and no one else really wants to hire me. I’ve checked. I need a job, Lin.”

The dunderhead pig mulls it over, chewing the inside of her cheek and examining your little pet war criminal. 

“I’d have to ask Zhu Li.” Lin says. “And even then, I wouldn’t feel comfortable having you on the streets after today so it would primarily be desk work.”

“Whatever I can do to help people.” Kuvira smiles a little more.

“Well I for one think it’s a great idea.” Su smiles and walks up next to Kuvira, successfully cutting you off from the group.

“Nobody asked, narcissist.” You grumble.

“Care to repeat that?” She takes a threatening step back towards you and you put your hands up in the air. 

“No. I have a meeting to get to if you don’t mind.” You step around the three and head back to the hallway. “I barley have time to change due to your intrusion and no doubt I’ll now have to factor in covering up a bruise thanks to you.” You rub your cheekbone and she smirks, proud. “At least I got off easy compared to others you’ve hurt.” You add, nodding to the other sister, disappearing into your bedroom before they could fight with you again. 

Luckily, you had picked out your outfit last night and had it ready, hanging on a hook on the back of your door in a dry cleaner’s bag.


	4. American Idiot

Your outfit was a neutral grey and black. It was modern and stylish, but didn’t seem to be from one culture or another. The United Republic was a melting pot of peoples from all over the world, and you wanted to be sure to show that, even in the subtlest ways.

You didn’t just shake hands or bow, you did both; You tilted your head and kept one arm straight while your other arm was loosely bent to shake the president’s own. She did the same, but only thought to bow after you prompted it. Good. You were already winning in your mind.

You let her end the handshake first, a show of confidence you had learned from job interviews. You also let her exit the bow first to show that you were the guest here.

“Y/N.” She greets, just as you expected her to.

“President Moon.” You greet back.  
“I hope you made it here without trouble.” She once again quotes your imaginary conversation from earlier. She motions to a podium behind the two of you and you nod in thanks before heading to it. 

“Of course.” You reply as you walk. You only continue after the microphones are sure to pick up your every word, still looking at her and pretending not to notice. “I am grateful for the opportunity you have provided me with today to speak about the Moon Lily Party’s beliefs and goals.”

“Goals?” She smiles, clearly trying to trap you into admitting you’re a terrorist organization, as expected.

“Yes.” You turn to the sea of reporters and onlookers now, forcing your eyes to stay in their natural state against the flashes. “The Moon Lily Party has one goal, and that is to bring fourth a new era in which our great nation is everything it’s founders believed it could be. The people of the United Republic are so smart and talented in so many different ways. So diverse, and awe inspiring. Everytime I walk down fifth ave,” You name the street you live on because you know it’s not in the best part of town and that she would never dare step foot there. “I am met with the varied yet united faces of so many interesting people. It brings me the confidence I need to stand with you today and be able to say that I whole heartedly, believe, that our people? Our amazing people? They can change the world if we only give them a voice.” You turn back to the president now, admiring the frustration hidden behind her smiling eyes. “Don’t you agree, Madam President?”

“Yes.” She forces through a gritted teeth smile.

The floor opens instantly to shouts of questions.

“Please.” You smile into the crowd. “Let’s have some order here. You’ll all get your turn.” You look for whoever looks the most experienced to start with, knowing their questions will most likely match the ones prepared for. “Let’s start with you, in the back.” You smile at the old Water Tribe woman.

“How has having the criminal, Kuvira, living with you had an effect on the Moon Lily Party?” She asks. 

Okay, guess we’re getting right to the point.

“I can safely say that having Kuvira under my guard,” You really needed to focus your diction for this one. “Has in no way shape or form affected the Moon Lily Party nor will it. I am not a leader, but a face, and even if I were to control our policies, which I do not nor do I plan to, Kuvira would not affect them. She has thus far been following post-conviction bail protocol and while I know that does little to help you sleep at night, I hope it does serve its purpose of showing you all how stupid that law really is. Next question.”

The reporters ramble over each other, fighting for your attention, but you already knew who you were going to call on next.

“The man up front.” You point. “With the hat.”

“What do you have to say about the rumors of you being a Kuvira supporter?” He asks.

“I can do nothing to suppress people’s wild imaginations.” You say, having prepared for this one. “In fact, wild imagination is one of the things I love about our people. Look at the stories we’ve created, the books and movers that have been produced by us. It amazes me everyday how creative and imaginative people are. So it’s without any resentment that I would like to set the record straight on that one and say that I am not her supporter. In fact, I hate the woman. I wish she were in jail, serving her sentence as she deserves to be. It was with great regret that I was outvoted on that issue when the Party was discussing how to point out post-conviction bail. However, that’s the great part about having a political party, we get to vote on things like that. Although my personal vote may have been to let her rot in a cell for the rest of her life, the party as a whole decided letting her free would have a stronger impact. If you disagree, please,” You smile welcomingly. “Come on down to our headquarters, or write us a note. We’re eager to help your voice be heard and promise that it will never again fall on deaf ears.” You pause for a beat. “Next.”

Most of the questions continued to focus on Kuvira, as expected. The stunt was a tough call, and outrage was the end goal of it all along. With quick wit and clever wording however, you were able to turn it all back around and blame it on the system as opposed to the party.

“It seems our time is up.” You announce. “I value this opportunity to speak with you all today and I hope that my answers to your questions were satisfactory. The Moon Lily Party appreciates you all and I would like to thank our president once again for letting me speak on their behalf today.” 

They continued to shout over each other as you turned the stage over to the other woman who would be speaking today. Good. Leave them wanting more. Leave them curious. 

Then, like moth wasps to a flame, they would flock to your HQ.

***

“I hope I did you all proud.” You say as you enter the Moon Lily Party's Headquarters. 

You were surprised that they weren’t all focused on you. Not that you minded, but you were curious as to what had captured their attention.

You push your way through the crowd and see Kit, Lee, and some other inner circle party members playing around with some rather expensive looking things laid out on a table. 

“What’s all this?” You ask, picking up some piece of tech.

“Gifts.” Lee smiles. “From the president. They showed up right after the press conference.”

“Gifts?” You raise a brow and set it down. “No. Bribes.” You sigh. “Keep the food but the rest of it goes back.”

“But, Y/N.” Kit whines. “It’s all cool stuff!”

“It’s all rich people stuff.” You remind her. “They’re trying to get us to do one of two things. Either back down, or get photographed with this shit and end up losing the poor vote. We can’t speak out against capitalism and then accept this. Right?” You look at Lee who when he catches your gaze sheepishly puts down a radio. 

“Maybe Y/N has a point.” He says.

“We are nothing if we aren’t for the people.” You say, putting your hands on your hips. “So let’s take a vote.” You turn to the crowd of party members and supporters. “I know it’s tempting. I know for a lot of you, this is the first time you’ve seen some of this stuff. It’s the frist time for me too and quite honestly, I’m not even sure what half of it is. But if we’re going to make a difference, we need to be prepared for self sacrifice. So. All in favor of accepting the gifts?”

A few hands go in the air, including Kit’s.

“And all opposed?” You ask. This won by an overwhelming majority. 

You turn back to your fellow representatives. 

“Sorry guys. Like I said, the food is fine, but get rid of the rest of it.” You snatch a loaf of bread off the table before leaving to the back office to plan your next move.

Your mind travelled back to Kuvira. You couldn't be gone long, afraid of what trouble she could be getting into. The eyes of the Republic were on you now and if that press conference was any indication, they saw her as you responsibility.

You would plan for bit, take a basket of food, and then go home to your little pet.


	5. The *** Took My Baby Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Mentions (not in detail) Police Brutality

You’ve had your little pet a week now and though you still don’t trust her completely, you did come to accept that her cooking was always better than yours.

Hence why now, you waited patiently at the island with a hot cup of tea, reading the paper, as she rambled on about the past nights events while cooking the two of you breakfast.

“It was thrilling, Y/N. Just when it looked like he was about to get away, we split up and cornered him. He was so surprised!” She laughs, emphasizing everything she says with a sharp movement. You didn’t flinch anymore when she moved.

“That’s great that Lin let you do some non desk work.” You comment, not looking up from the article you were reading. “But don’t ever wear that uniform home again. A war criminal is one thing, but I don’t want people thinking I let pigs into my apartment.”

“Sorry.” She blushes and watches the sizzling bacon with pleasant restful eyes. “I’m just excited. People actually look up to me now. Not out of fear like with the empire or with fear like after it.” She turns off the stove and moves the bacon to your plates. There was one extra piece and she gave that to you. “They really see the good I’m doing. When I help them, they really believe I’m trying to be a better person.” 

She sets your plate in front of you and her own in front of her as she rounds the island to take a seat next to you. There was a buffer stool between the two of you that you insisted on for safety.

“Well I’m glad being part of that bastardized system makes your homicidal heart happy.” You comment, folding up the paper and stabbing into your eggs with your fork.

“Y/N, if you don’t mind me asking-”

“I do.” You didn’t know what she was going to say, but you figured you’d hate it.

She sighs and eats her own eggs in silence. You eat side by side, not speaking, for a few beats until finally you broke the silence as you bit into your toast.

“This is stupid.” You mumble. “Can’t even talk to each other.” You turn towards her while you continue to eat your toast and bacon, having already finished your eggs. “Go ahead. Ask whatever loaded question you were about to ask. But know, that whatever my answer is you can’t repeat it to anyone.”

“Who would I repeat it to?” She smirks. She often smirked when she meant to smile. You wondered if she did that on purpose or if she even noticed she did it.

“Just ask before I change my mind.” You sip at your tea.

“Why do you hate cops so much?” She looked you in the eyes while she spoke. 

“Oh that’s all?” You chuckle. “I hate them because they represent every flawed part of our system.”

“There must be more of a reason than that.” She presses.

You look down at your near empty plate and drop your smile.

“There isn’t.” You say. “Now drop it.”

“You said I could ask whatever loaded question I wanted and you would answer it.” She says. She had been getting bolder as time dragged on. You hated it.

You curl your fists and growl before glaring back at her. Your eyes soften when you that her face wasn’t one of tease or manipulation but of genuine curiosity.

You sigh before deciding to give her the full truth.

“I didn’t always hate them.” You start. “When I was a kid, I kind of wanted to be one.” She smiles a little at this so you wag your finger at her. “Don’t you dare repeat that!” 

“I won’t.” She defends, putting her hands in the air by her head. Her smile drops for a moment before coming back as that annoying smirk. “With that demanding tone, you’d make a good officer.” She says. “What happened?”

“They ruined my life.” You look down and her smile drops again. “Growing up, my dad was never around. I don’t even know who he is if I’m being honest. My mother changed the story about that week to week and half of the time she was high or drunk when she was telling it. She was always either high or drunk. 

My brother was my only real parent. Though, he fell into a life of dealing after he dropped out of school. That’s how my life went south. 

One day I was sitting outside this corner store, the one over on fifth and founders street down there.” You pointed as if she knew this side of town at all. “Anyway, I was standing there, a little kid of like six or seven years old, and I was holding my brother’s drugs for him while he went inside for a pack of cigarettes. He told me to wait for his client and give him his order just in case he showed up while my brother was inside.”

“The client didn’t show up, did he?” She asks, starting to see where this was going. You shook your head.

“The cops did.” You reply. “They wouldn’t have paid any mind to me if my older brother didn’t show up right then. He was acting sketchy and when things got tough, he ran. They were put on edge by this. I reached for him and dropped the baggie. So now, they were on me too. I didn’t know what to say or do. I remembered my mom getting arrested once and I knew what I was helping him do was wrong so I just did what she did - I put my hands in the air.  
Unfortunately, I was just this little kid from the bad side of town. One of them called out that I was trying to bend, which I wasn’t. After that, they all attacked me like I was some big scary dude and not a little defenseless girl.

They knocked me out but kept beating on me anyways. When I finally came to, I was in a cell and my brother was too. I was let go the next day because I was just a kid, but he was sent to jail. I never saw him after he got out because he balmed me for getting caught.” You force yourself to meet her eyes. “I still saw them as heroes though. I still wanted to be one. I thought hey, it’s just a few bad apples that can’t spoil the whole tree right? Turns out, even if your one and only crime in life was getting beat up by a bunch of bad cops because your brother was an idiot, you still get denied entrance to the force. Unless you know the avatar like that one guy or the chief of police like you. Then you can get away with anything. Even gang affiliations or war crimes.”

She didn’t say anything back, which was new. Normally she’d be all over trying to fix everyone else’s problems.

“I guess not all of us have powerful friends who can help us reach our goals and wipe the slate clean.” You say, standing.

“You have me.” She too stands.

Your eyes linger on hers. This is the closest you’ve ever gotten, having both of your legs pushed as close as they could be against the stool between you. 

You could feel her breath; You could see the different hues of green that formed rings in her eyes.

She had a small blush running across her cheeks that only grew pinker as she reached for your hand. 

That was taking it too far.

“I said friends.” You snatch your hand away and take your plate to the sink, feeling oddly cold without her closeness. “Besides, I switched my passion from bettering the streets to bettering the whole system. I don’t want to be a cop anymore, I’d only add to the polluted system’s corruption like you.” You glare over your shoulder at her, forcing back your own blush.

It wasn’t that you liked her, it was that now there was no denying to yourself what you had assumed for days - that she liked you.


	6. Miss Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday CrispyToaster :)  
> *  
> I was sick all day yesterday and I think my writing here shows that lol - I started the dream sequence when I was at home and wrote the rest right now while I'm half awake post sick after working a double and running on no sleep for 36 hours. 0-0 XD lol. I hope you still enjoy. :)

_In your dream, you were back in that moment, standing so close to her that you were nearly touching._

_In your dream, you could feel the metal stool between you press into your thighs as you leaned in closer._

_In your dream, she was just a woman, not a criminal or a duty or a symbol._

_In your dream, she was just her._

_“You have me.” Her now familiar voice sends an unfamiliar sensation through you._

_In your dream, your hand finds your fluttering chest, clutching for butterflies._

_In your dream, you don’t break her gaze._

_In your dream, she takes your hand as she had tried to in reality._

_In your dream, you let her._

_In your dream, the stool disappears as she pulls you closer. Now, instead of the buffering piece of furniture, your body is pressed up against her._

_“You’ll always have me, Y/N.” She says, her eyes falling to your lips._

_In your dream, your hand goes to her cheek._

_In your dream, you lean in._

The bells on your alarm clock blare, shocking you awake as they did every morning at seven am sharp.

You yawn and smash down the stopper with your stretching hand.

Your mind wanders to your dream and your fingers can’t help but brush gently against your lips.

 _What was that all about?_ You think, shuddering at the memory. _Last time I eat leftovers that old for dinner._

You stretch awake and get ready for the day, pulling on a pair of black pants and an undershirt that will together serve as your base layer for the day.

The pants were thick, so they served as good bottoms for your first job working at the factory, but they were also presentable enough for your second job at the gas station corner store. 

As for the undershirt? From eight am until four pm, it would be hidden beneath lots of thick protective wear that you left in the trunk of your beat up old car. Then, it would be stripped so you could shower and then put back on beneath the gas station’s uniform logo shirt, that you brought a fresh one of everyday from home, from five pm to midnight. 

When you got home, you’d do as you always did and change before possibly heading out to the party’s headquarters for some political strategizing. However, you much prefered going on the days when you only worked one job or the other because of obvious reasons regarding exhaustion. Still, duty calls.

You sauntered down the hall to the bathroom where you brushed your teeth and did your hair and all other morning time activities before finally, entering the living room.

“We have a live recording of-” The radio news reporter’s voice clicked off as soon as you entered the room.

“You know I like to listen to that.” You scold your roommate.

She stiffened at your voice and turned to you with a smile.

“I thought you might want a break from all of that overly political stuff.” She says, swallowing hard.

“You’re acting strange.” You note, passing her and reaching for the radio. “What, did you commit a crime you don’t want me hearing about?” You laugh. 

Just as your fingers touch the knob, she grabs your hand tight.

You jump half a mile at the sudden touch and yank away from her, spinning around ready to fight.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” You shriek, your heart pounding in your chest. Though, you weren’t sure if it was of fear or something else. “Don’t ever touch me!” 

“Y/N.” She puts her hands up defensively but keeps her voice calm. “Before you touch that radio I need you to-” You build up the nerve to reach for the knob. “-Listen to me-” She continues. “Y/N, wait. I-” She reaches for you again but too late, you’ve already turned it on.

“I still saw them as heroes.” You hear yourself say with that musing voice from yesterday morning’s conversation. “I still wanted to be one. I thought hey, it’s just a few bad apples, that can’t spoil the whole tree, right?” 

“That was just Moon Lily Party representative, Y/N Y/L/N, on record speaking about how she wants to be a police officer.” The radio man says. “Now, Kyetta, you’re an expert on this political party nonsense, is that right?”

“It is.” A woman answers. “I’ve been analyzing it all from the very beginning.”

“And you say, Y/N Y/L/N has been very vocal on the Moon Lily Party’s negative view of the police force?”

“She has. And I think times like this just go to prove why political parties don’t work. People’s views are just too varied.”

They continue to talk, but you tune out, your mind already racing with ways you can fix this.

“You.” You spit, your eyes falling on Kuvira.

“I know you’re mad.” She starts. “But I swear, it wasn’t me.”

“It wasn’t you?!” You step forward, your anger overriding your fear of this woman. “It wasn’t you. Okay then, who was it? Who else could have possibly not only recorded that private conversation but then had the audacity to turn it over to the news?!”

“Y/N, I don’t know how they got that recording but I didn’t-” She steps back as she speaks.

“Shut up!” You cut her off. “I don’t care how untouchable you think you are! This?” You point at the radio. “This went too fucking far, Kuvira!” Your use of her name seemed to upset her more.

“I’m telling you, it wasn’t me!” She snaps back, stepping back forward.

“There she is.” You shake your head. “There’s the fascist dictator I knew I was getting into with this deal.” 

You give her the opportunity to speak but she doesn’t, not soon enough for you anyway. “What, afraid to be mad? Get mad! Go ahead!” You shove her backwards with both hands. “Yell at me! Attack me! Kill me! Get mad and do what you do best!” You stop shoving and just scoff as her face drops back into one of remorse. “Still keeping up the act then? Fine.” You’ve managed to move the fight closer to the door by now so you just reach out and open it. “Get out.”

“Y/N,” She protests softly, trying the passive route once again. “I-”

“Get. Out.” You were furious, nearly flaming at this point. If it could, steam would have been pouring from your ears right about now.

“Y/N.” She waits this time to make sure you don’t interrupt her. “You can’t kick me out. If I’m not living with you then I’ll go back to jail.”

“Yeah.” You nod. “That’s kind of the point.” 

You can tell her heart just shattered but you don’t care. Teach her not to crush on someone she’s going to screw over.

“Out.” You growl, shoving her the rest of the way out the door before slamming and locking it.

“Y/N, please.” She says from the other side. “I don’t know how they got that but it wasn’t me, I swear.”

“Fuck off. I’m done.” You shout. 

You spin around, ignoring her pleas for you to just listen, and walk over to click off the radio. Lee would make notes of everything said and you had to finish getting ready for work.

You glance on the living room clock. Seven Fortytwo. 

She had wasted too much of your time so now you wouldn’t have time for breakfast.

You grumble to yourself and grab your coat, wishing you had some grab and go breakfast as well. But grab and go breakfast was expensive for what it was; It was cheaper and easier to just get up earlier and make some eggs.

You grab your gas station shirt out of your room before stepping outside your apartment.

She was still there, sitting leaned up against the wall.

You couldn’t escape her as you locked the door behind you.

“Y/N.” She looked pathetically sad so you averted your eyes and ignored her. “Y/N, please.” She hesitates and says the next part like it hurts. “I’m sorry.”

 _You should be._ You think.

You don’t give her the satisfaction of responding though, instead opting to leave once the door is locked without another word.

Your mind can’t help but wander back to this morning’s dream. Even if it had meant something, that was all gone now.

***

It’s twelve thirty five in the morning when you returned, still angry, but having calmed yourself slightly throughout the day.

“Hey Ping.” You sigh. 

You hand the old man the one half of the sliced bagel you had taken from the breakroom at work. You had eaten the other half, but liked to save some for him whenever you got free food.

“Awe, thank you, Y/N.” He nods to you. “Hey, how come that scary military lady didn’t leave for work today? She sick or somethin’?” He munches on the bagel as he waits for a response.

You stop dead in your tracks and take a deep breath. This does nothing to stop the anger that had just been reignited inside of you.

“What do you mean, she didn’t leave today?” You turn to face him, trying your best to hide the glare that was trying to force itself free because you knew he had some post traumatic stress issues. “Did she leave just not in uniform?”

_Please say yes._

“Nope.” He shakes his head and brushes his hands off on his patched up jacket. “Haven’t seen her at all.” 

“Thanks, Ping.” You sigh and enter the complex.

Sure enough, she’s still leaned up against the wall next to the door, her knees bent up loosely and her arms resting neatly atop them.   
She was asleep, meaning you didn’t have to deal with her, thank the spirits. 

The closer you got the more you started to notice the way her every breath fogged the air; You noticed how she shivered in her otherwise restful slumber and how her lips were so blue and her face was so pale.

You weren’t a monster.

Her shivers melt away your anger. You let out another soft sigh and unlock the door. She doesn’t wake up.

You throw your coat over the back of the couch and pickup the blanket she had been using to sleep on said couch.

Then you head back to where she slept and placed it carefully over her. Almost instantly, she stopped shivering. 

You smile, but your smile drops quickly when you feel a blush fade in on your cheeks. 

_Fuck no._ You think.

You go back inside and grab the spare key. You turn it over in your hands as you think back to her persistent begging.

“Fine.” You finally sigh.

You put it under the blanket by her side.

“You better not be lying.” You mumble.

She doesn’t stir.

You go back inside and take a quick shower and change before you’re needed back at headquarters.

You pass her sleeping form once more on your way back out and smile at how pink her once blue lips now are.

Then you catch yourself and click your tongue.

***

“You look tired.” Kit notes with a scoff and crossed arms. “Busy with your police academy application all day?”

“Kit, I told you that was taken out of context.” Lee scolds. He turns to you with a nervous smile. “Right, Y/N?” 

“Right.” You nod. “I’ll stay as long as we need to to fix this.”

“Then let’s get started.” Kit throws her arms up in the air where she folds them behind her head.

“Any ideas on who the leak was?” Lee asks.

“I’ll give you one guess.” You reply.

***

You stay up all the rest of that night and most of the following day.

You finally return home at three pm the next day and all you want to do is collapse into bed before you had to be back at the gas station at five. But the lack of Kuvira by the door already told you that wasn’t going to happen.

You open the door to a very clean and reorganized apartment unlike the chaotic one you had left last night. 

Your war criminal pet stands there in the middle of it all with a smile. 

“I thought I told you not to touch my stuff.” You toss your keys aside and close the door behind you, all without taking your eyes off of her.

“Before you get mad about that,” She starts. “Take a look at what I found.” 

She holds out something small metallic and black.

“What is it?” You ask, taking it from her and half expecting it to be a trick weapon of some kind.   
“That’s what I called Asami here for.” She says. “Well, I actually called Korra who called Asami because Asami doesn’t like me too much.” 

“You invited people to my apartment?” You glare.

“To help you.” She stands firm that she did nothing wrong. It reminds you of the trial and your frustration grows. “Anyway, it’s a recording device. It was recording everything said in the apartment and sending it back to a secondary drive of some kind. I don’t know. I don’t fully understand it. But what I do know is that this proves that it wasn’t me that sent the news that recording.”

“Where did you find it?”

You only half listen to her answer, too preoccupied thinking about what else they had managed to capture.

“In one of the baskets of food you brought home.” She says.

The gifts.

The bribes.

“Korra and Asami both wanted to confront Zhu Li about it but I asked them to wait and see what you wanted to do.” She adds.

You hand it back to her and finally look into her eyes.

“You skipped work, on your second week of a job you need to remain free.” You start to clarify. “For me? To help me? Because I was mad at you? Even though I had already decided to forgive you when I gave you that key?”

“Yes.” She says it with no hesitation like it was obvious. 

You just shake your head and chuckle.

“Well then I’m sorry.” You let that pestering smile that always wanted to show around her come through a little. “I shouldn’t have assumed it was you.”

“It was rational to assume it was me.” She glances down before remeeting your eyes with a small smile of her own. “I hope this proves to you going forward that you can trust me.”

“It does.” You nod. “A little. I have to admit, I’m really starting to believe you want to change.” Her smile grows so yours drops. “Don’t let that go to your head.” You scoff. “This doesn’t make us friends.”


	7. Gonna Go Far Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really excited for this one because it really starts to spark a little further down the slowburn fuse. More of the 'X reader' from here on out as you start to recognize your blossoming feelings... ;)

It doesn’t surprise you when you hear her call your name as she enters the party’s headquarters nor when she sets a coffee down on the table you leaned forward on. 

She had become accustomed in the past week and a half since you forgave her to bringing you the hot liquid energy during her lunch and dinner breaks so if anything, it would have been surprising if she didn’t show up.

You don’t take your eyes off the pie chart in front of you, half convinced that if you stared at it long enough you could change the disspiriting reality that was the polls.

“What are you looking at?” She asks. 

Her question didn’t annoy you as much as her peering over your shoulder did. She was too close and it was giving you that weird feeling again.

“Back up.” You order, still not looking up. 

She follows orders but asks again with new wording.

“Looks like poll results?” She more says than asks. “Who were you polling?”

You curl your hands into fists as your aggravation grows. 

_ It’s not her fault you’re mad.  _ You admit to yourself.  _ Don’t blow up. _

You sigh and loosen your hands. 

You take your coffee and spin around to meet her eyes. You must have shocked her by meeting her eyes because you catch her blush slightly and can tell by the slight quaking in her eyes that she had to focus on not averting her gaze.

You half smile and chuckle mentally before dropping back into a pensive look and sipping the perfect cup of coffee; She remembered from the first time you told her just how you liked it.

You pull the cup away from your lips and let out a breath.

“That’s the overall polling.” You explain. “It looks bad for us, but we’re actually doing well when you section the city off. The problem is that the richer, more populated, areas that hold the most votes, they’re the ones that still see us as terrorists.” 

You furrow your brows and look down at the white lid of the coffee cup, letting your thoughts dance like the steam that flowed from the hold you drank from.

“We weren’t doing so bad before that bug.” You continue. “Between that leak and the way President Moon’s capitalist husband buys votes through propaganda films and corporate sponsors, it’s becoming increasingly difficult for us to compete with her. That’s why my performance at the press conference this afternoon is especially salient.” You were so in debate mode that you used the formal word without noticing.

You continue to sip your coffee. She watches you with a warm smile while sipping her own, letting the silence lull between you for a few moments as you continued to think.

After a moment, you set down the cup with a sigh and run your hand through the front of your disorderly hair. You had put it up in a quick ponytail before working out that had since loosened into a frizzy mess.

“I don’t know.” You breathe out with the sigh.

You keep your hand in your hair to keep the fallen strands off of your face and lift your eyes back to her, catching her now bright red blush.

“What?” You raise an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” She says as she looks down quickly and wraps her arms around herself.

You were no longer piqued by her little crush but now rather amused by how in denial she was. 

Though, admittedly, you weren’t sure if she truly was in denial or if she just didn’t want to tell you out of fear of rejection. Probably the second one. After all, how could you miss a crush? They were always so in your face obvious. You would never be oblivious to such a thing, that’s for sure.

“You look like you’ve been working out.” She notes, remeeting your eyes in a way that looked painfully forced. 

“I was.” You let out a single laugh with the words causing her to blush even more. “It helps clear my mind.” 

Your smile fades away as you look her over, too lost in the coming thought. “You’re used to politics.” You step closer to her and cross your arms. 

She hesitantly stands her ground, growing redder by the second. 

You truly don’t notice her blushing grow, now too focused on your political game. 

“Granted you know it in a very dictatorship kind of way. But still. You might be able to me with something.” Your eyes linger on her lips for a few beats as your mind wanders to a new thought. 

_ That dream.  _ You think.  _ I wonder what it would feel like to…  _ You shake the thought away and look back up at her eyes.

“Follow me.” You order.

You push past her and after taking a moment to collect herself, she follows a step behind you. You liked it, the feeling of people following you instead of walking by your side; The feeling of them seeing you as their leader and not their equal.

You lead her to a back room, stepping over a hole in the floor as you go.

“Watch your step.” You warn. 

She gracefully steps over it.

“What happened there?” She asks you.

“I got frustrated.” You shrug, keeping your eyes forward. “I’ll fix it before I leave.”

“Are you an earth bender?” She realizes. You could tell from her tone she was smiling which made you annoyed.

“Yeah.” You reply. “What about it? Not like that can help me win votes. If anything, it would antagonize the non earth nation citizen’s of the Republic.”

She doesn’t reply. Good.

When you reach the room, you motion to the giant color coded map that took up the whole back wall, eyeing all the yellow with a spiteful leer.

“This is a political map of the entire United Republic.” You declare. “The yellow represents places in which President Moon is the more popular candidate. The White represents where the party is the most popular. The grey is split and is thus, as our relations guy, Lee, tells me, likely to ‘swing’ vote based on the final days leading up to the election.”

“And the pink?” She asks, stepping closer and examining it with just as much intensity as you’d expect from an ex-military leader. 

“The pink is where most of the people wrote in other names or refused to answer.” You growl. 

The pink annoyed you just as much if not more than the yellow. How could anyone care so little about their government? Some even wrote in joke names like ‘Jo Mama’ and ‘Seymour Butts’. How immature. 

These were the people you wanted to give a voice to? Pathetic; But necessary for progress.

“Do you notice the pattern?” You side eye her while still facing the board.

She rests a finger on her chin and folds her other arm behind her back in a similar fashion to all those propaganda posters. It reminds you why you should hate her.

“Hm.” She steps closer. She tilts her head slightly and points a confident finger to the main yellow area that was Republic City and the surrounding area. “The rich areas.” She notes. “They seem to be the ones with the most yellow.” She turns to you and when she does her arm drops back to her side and her gaze softens. “However, from this map, it looks like most of the people favor you or no one at all.”

“Exactly.” You glare back forward, wanting nothing more than to just erase the whole yellow splotch; Wanting to just tear it out of the page and burn it. “On this map, it looks like we’re winning. But guess who holds all the votes?” You growl. “When the first election was held, it was decided that to make sure the farming villages with a population of twelve hundred didn’t get the same amount of say as the large cities with populations in the tens of thousands, there would be a population size based voting system. Each of these sections of color is a voting district and this, voting district.” You point to the yellow. “Has more than three times the amount of votes as one of our poor little farming towns.” You feel your anger begin to boil over and have to stop yourself from just throwing the damn thing across the room.

You clutch your fist and turn to her. She turns to you.

“My question for you,” You say. “Is, how do I ensure that districts vote?”

She mulls the question over before answering.

“Well.” She starts, her voice calm and stoic and her face reminiscent of the posters in all those towns she conquered. “You’ve antagonized the wealthy. That is where the wealthy live.”

“So you’re saying it’s my fault, then?” You step closer and glare harder.

“Not at all.” She doesn’t back up nor back down. Simply stating emotionless facts. 

This was a new side of her for you. This was the side you were expecting. Cold. Calculated. Just what you needed. 

“My guess is that most of these people being polled are employees of some of these wealthy business owners. Their vote is most likely controlled by their employers. Ask them blindly, without having to put their names, and I think you will see a different result. Check the parks and ask the vagabonds.” She declares.

She turns back towards the map with a smirk that hinted at something evil. It chilled you to the bone and you began to regret getting her involved. 

“I bet that the people of that district are more supporters of the party than not. They just aren’t willing to say it publicly out of fear of judgment. It was the same way with the citizens of most of the towns I united. The people wanted me there, but the leaders were the ones playing hard to get.” She turns back to you and seems to recognize from your slightly fearful face that she had slipped. Her expression turns to one of regret and worry. “Ask the people. I’m sure they’ll have a different story to tell.”

You recognize your own expression now and snap back to a powerful one as you nod.

“You might just be right about that.” You turn back to the map and once again the two of you are left in silence.

Also once again, she’s the one to break it.

“You said working out clears your head?” She smiles and rests a hand on your shoulder. 

You don’t jump for once but do eye her hand with a glare.

“Spar with me.” She offers. “I have a few minutes left on my break and am curious to see your bending abilities.”

You find her eyes and despite your scowl she still has that stupid smile.

“Well, I do want to hit you.” You smile slightly, keeping your eyes tense.

“You can try.” Her smile turns to a smirk and she backs away from you with a shrug. “But I’ve got to tell you, I’m getting pretty good at using these metal cables.” 

You scoff and roll your eyes, smiling more.

“You’re on.”

***

You stand across from her in the tiny courtyard behind the Moon Lily Party HQ, ready to fight.

“Don’t go sicking your little piggy guard on me after I beat your ass.” You tease.

“Trust me, she’s not the sister you should be afraid of.” She laughs. “You should see what Su writes about you in her letters.”

“You get letters?” You question, letting your guard down.

In that split moment of vulnerability, she takes the advantage to attack. 

She sends a cable to your right. Clearly, she’s never seen a street fight before.

You smirk wide and bend up a tall pillar beneath you. 

The cable slams through it, crumbling the center and sending the top to the ground. 

You jump up off of the falling piece of stone, wrapping your arm into the second cable she sends towards you and readying a hand as you fall back to the ground.

You hit the ground with a flat palm and twist your wrist. Then, you lift your hand, and with it, the earth beneath her into another pillar, this one just tall and forceful enough to send her flying into the air.

As predicted, she uses a cable again and you catch this one too.

Now, you watch her falling back towards you while literally holding both her weapons hostage. 

You wink and bend a hole beneath you, taking her whip like weapons with you. 

You leave them there, buried underground, but burrow to pop up behind her just as she finally hits the ground.

She lands on her feet and manages to rip a cable free before she turns to you with a look of shock.

“Awe, what’s wrong, little piggy war criminal?” You smile and shift your balance between your two feet like a boxer. “I thought you were getting used to-” You don’t get to finish your taunt before she’s sending her freed cable your way. You can’t catch it in time to stop it from wrapping around your calf and pulling you down.

She laughs and you hear her rip the other one free.

You lift an arm off the ground to fight back but before you can it too, becomes wrapped up, tied to your other arm above your head.

You struggle to get free as she walks towards you, eventually opting to roll back onto your shoulder blades and kick your way to your feet. 

You yank your arms backwards which pulls her into stumbling close to you. 

You loop your tethered arms around her to rest on her shoulders and pull her closer, smirking in response to her bright blush.

“Y/N!” She stutters.

“Oh, Kuvira.” You smile in a teasing way which makes her go redder. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to lose focus in a fight?” 

She realizes but too late.

You sweep her leg. In her fall, she looses focus on your restraints, loosening them just enough that you can slip free as you back away from her.

Before she can stumble to her feet, you bend up a giant chunk of the earth and hold it over her.

“I think I win.” You tease. 

She eyes you and the boulder and then back at you, her face a glare. Then, all at once, she snaps into a frivolous fit of laughter.

“I guess you do.” She laughs, holding her stomach and wiping a tear from her eye. 

After a moment of surprise at her response you toss the rock aside and sit next to her.

“I told you I would.” You chuckle a little. “Have to admit though, I thought you’d give more of a fight.” 

“No.” She stops laughing and sighs. “Not anymore. I know when I’m beat.”

“No you don’t.” You laugh harder. She looks a little hurt so you stop laughing. “Sorry.” You add. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that from what I’ve read, you don’t really ever give up.” 

“That’s what got me into trouble.” She admits, turning to look you in the eyes.

This time, you decide to call her out on her blush.

“You know you blush every time you look at me, right?” You say blatantly. She blushes harder and you turn away to look up at the sky. You fall onto your back and watch the clouds. “I don’t mind your little crush but just try not to be so obvious about it. The last thing I need is the press seeing that and having a field day at the rumor mill.”

“I don’t - I mean, I never - Why would you even think that?” She’s a stuttering mess but you’re as cool as a cucumber. 

A butterfly floats by and you hold out a finger for it to perch on. It does. You smile at it’s lovely purple wings.

“I told you I don’t mind it.” You tell her. “Honestly, it’s kind of nice to know you have a soft side. Well, both a soft side and something to keep you from killing me while I sleep.” 

The butterfly flutters off and you sigh, standing up and dusting yourself off.

You look down at her and she refuses to meet your eyes, too embarrassed with furrowed brows. 

“I have to shower and get to my press conference.” You say. “And I’m pretty sure your break is over. Thank you.” She looks up at your thanks. “You were right, sparring with you was just what I needed to clear my mind. I’ll try that new polling technique too. Who knows? Maybe the numbers really will change.” You break her eye contact and look towards the door back into the HQ. “I’ll see you at home, Kuvira.”


	8. Dance, Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have renamed all of the chapter's after pop punk songs because I think it's a genre that fits the 'fuck the system' vibes of Y/N and because no chapter title's are boring. :) If you want, I can make a playlist of the songs!  
> *  
> Anyway, enjoy.....;)

You tried to focus on the party while you brushed your teeth but your eyes kept catching her in the mirror. 

In the month since the trial, you had come to be able to read her very well; Well enough to know that she was holding back telling you something right now.

“Alright.” You spit out your toothpaste and rinse your toothbrush and the sink. “Spill.” You turn to her with crossed arms.

Following your lead, she also spits and rinses but in a quick way as to get to the point.

“I have to ask you something.” Her voice was restrained and hesitant, something you weren’t used to.

“Can it wait?” You raise a brow. “I have to get to headquarters.”

Since taking her advice you had indeed seen an increase in party support with the polls. Just like she said, people were afraid to admit it, but they loved you. 

Today, the party was finally ready to take the next step. The party heads would be voting on a few different members to run against Zhu Li so that in a weeks time the general population of the party could vote on the finalized candidate. 

As the party’s current face, you couldn’t miss it.

“No.” She was just as hesitant to say that. It was like she was afraid of upsetting you. Since when?

You sigh and pull off the worn tank top you wore to bed last night.

“Okay then. Just talk to me while I shower.” You continue to strip, ignoring her blush, while she shields her eyes with a hand.

Only once you’re safely behind the white curtain with the hot water raining down on you does she clear her throat and begin her big ask.

You half listen as you shampoo your hair.

“You know how I get letters from Su?” She starts.

“Don’t dance around the question, Kuvira.” You scold, rinsing out your soapy locks.

“Well, last week, she was writing about how my old dance troop was doing and she invited us-’

“She invited you.” You correct, picking up the soap and running it all along your body. 

You had grown used to showering quickly since the hot water never lasted long in your building.

“Right.” She says. “She invited me, to come watch the recital.” She takes a hesitant breath. “I didn’t bring it up to you sooner because I never thought Zhu Li would approve of my leaving the city let alone the nation. But this morning in the mail I got a letter from her with official paperwork stating that if I go with you I am allowed to go.” Now she sounded excited. 

“When is it?” You humor her.

She hesitates again.

“Tonight.” She says, before quickly adding. “I know it’s last minute. I’m sorry. Like I said, I never thought it’d actually get approved. I know you have the vote and everything and I know how important that is but, this really means a lot to me.” She continues to ramble but you’re frozen with rage.

Of course it was tonight. Of course you had to go. Zhu Li knew the party would be voting tonight and she wanted to make damn sure you weren’t there for it. That conniving bitch was playing dirty. That was the only reason she approved it.

And on that note, how dare she get Kuvira’s hopes up like this? She was trying to make you out to be the bad guy. Maybe she hoped Kuvira would snap at your denial and kill you so she doesn’t have to.

Kuvira.

How excited she sounds. You had heard her talk about her dance troop before. She always said it was one of the ways she felt the most connected to her adoptive mother. You couldn’t break her heart like that. She was an evil fascist dictator and you hated her, but she was still human. 

How could you say no when she was so hesitant to tell you in the first place?

How could you say no when you’ve seen the way she dances along to the radio while making the two of you breakfast in the mornings?

How could you say no when you knew without seeing her that her eyes were lighting up in that puppy dog way?

Zhu Li knew you couldn’t say no. She knew you would miss the vote. Bitch.

You turn off the water and Kuvira’s rambling stops as well.

You slide open the curtain and put a hand out, once again ignoring her bright red blush.

“Towel.” You command.

She grabs your towel off the wall rack behind her and hands it to you.

You take your time drying off your body and pretending to think. You had already decided what you were going to say, but you wanted her to think it was a challenge to decide in the first place.

You let out a deep sigh and step out of the shower, wrapping your steel grey towel around you as you did so.

You look her right in those eyes, your demanding eyes forcing her own to not shy away. 

_ She’s pretty.  _ You think.  _ No. Shut the fuck up. Don’t think that. _

“Fine.” You finally agree.

Her brows lift and her eyes light up. 

You roll your own eyes and step past her to open the door. 

“Thank you!” She beams.

“Yeah, well.” You look back over your shoulder at her from the doorway. “Don’t make a big deal out of it. And when we get there, you’re making sure your family doesn’t murder me.”

“Of course!” She nods quickly. 

You swear to the spirits she looked about two seconds away from squealing. Rava help you if she did. 

You glared at her before walking back to your room with a scoff. 

If you stayed any longer, you think, you would get that pesky feeling in the pit of your stomach again.

“Thank you again, Y/N!” She calls. “This means so much to me. You have no idea.”

“Whatever.” You call back with a slight growl.

***

“Are you ready to go to this thing and get it over with?” You sigh.

Your crossed arms and cocked hip were all that showed your true inner city roots. Everything else, from the tea length silver dress she had suggested you wear to fit the dress code to your movers star colored lips and eyeshadow that she had done for you were all very high society. Anyone that didn’t know better might have mistaken you for one of the elite. 

That’s the thought that made you wary of any possible reporters.

“Wow.” Kuvira breathes, turning to you and for the first time seeing you fully put together

She had seen you at your press conferences of course but there was difference between formal and elegant. And this? This was elegant.

“Quit your blushing.” You scold, though you do notice the constant effort it took to keep back your own pink blush.

She was stunning in her suit, you had to admit. 

It was a tailored charcoal grey piece under which she wore a light greenish white button down that wasn’t done up fully. A loose undone tie in the same silver as your dress draped around her neck.

You drop your gaze from her eyes and smirk when you notice the color of her pocket square was also the same silver.

“Did you intentionally try to match me?” You tease, stepping closer.

“No.” She blushes more and looks away. With her hair up the way it was, she had nothing to hide behind. “I mean yes. But only because it’s just what you do. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Who said I’m offended?” You button the last few buttons on her shirt. She snaps her face back around to watch you. You keep your face stern.

“I don’t mean to assume.” She says.

“You tend to assume a lot.” You cross the two ends of her tie and begin to fold it the way your mom had taught you.

_ “You’ll need to know this anyway if you ever want a man.”  _ You remember her saying. It was your brother’s prom night and she had been too drunk for her hands to stop shaking long enough to tie his tie for him.  _ “You should be thanking me.”  _ She was always justifying herself.

_ Thanks mom.  _ You now think.

“There.” You straighten the now tied tie, allowing your fingers to linger over her chest for but a moment.

“Y/N, I-” Kuvira starts.

You pull away, cutting her off. 

“Let’s just get this thing over with.” You mumble.

Your hand is just finding the door knob when you have to dodge the door’s opening.

“You almost hit me!” You scold the intruding pig. “Haven’t you heard of the quartering act?” You spit.

“That only keeps the military from entering your home.” Lin points out. She walks past you to Kuvira.

You grumble to yourself and close the door.

“Su wanted me to make sure Y/N didn’t keep you from coming tonight.” She tells her.

“Again.” You say. You have no idea how many times you’ve had to remind her of this. “I am in the room, I can hear you.”

“Tell Su, I’m fine and that she needs to stop worrying.” Kuvira smiles. “Y/N treats me really well.”

You think back to how just yesterday you had yelled at her for breathing too loud while you were trying to read the newspaper and rub your neck.

“She better.” Lin says. “Come on, I’ll walk you to the train station.”

“Y/N was going to drive us there.” Kuvira smiles.

“What do you mean, us?” Lin turns to you and just now notices your dress. “You can’t be serious.”

“Thank your president.” You smirk and walk over to Kuvira’s side. “A vote for the Moon Lily Party is a vote for me not having to babysit Kuvira every time she wants to leave the nation.”

You loop your arm with hers. In her shock, Kuvira takes her hand out of her pocket. She doesn’t pull away.

“We have to get going, piggy.” You tilt your head. “I’m excited now that I know Su isn’t expecting me.” You chuckle lowly and look up at Kuvira. She was blushing hard at your touch. “You ready? Or did you want to massacure some school children first?”

“I’m ready.” She stutters, choosing ot ignore your other comment.

“Great.” You smile and pull her towards the door. 

When you pass Lin you wink and snort like a pig. She opens her mouth to speak but you continue to drag your war criminal out the door before she can scold you.

***

You meet Kuvira’s family in the lobby of the grand theatre. They all turn to her with warm and welcoming smiles. You didn’t show it, but were slightly disappointed when you didn’t see Su.

“Where’s Su?” Kuvira comments. You too were curious but never would have said anything. “I thought she’d come meet with me before going backstage.”

Backstage? Oh shit was she in this thing? Fuck your life. The last thing you wanted to do was watch that woman dance for the next hour and a half. 

The older man that you almost misidentified as her ex fiance due to how similar they looked nods. 

“She’ll meet us after the recital.” He tells her. He’s the first one to turn his attention to where you stood about a foot or two back from the group. “You must be, Y/N.” His smile drops.

“Pleasure.” You say sarcastically and make a face.

“Y/N.” Kuvira says, taking one of your crossed arms and dragging you forward so that you had no choice but to join the conversation. “Play nice with my family tonight, okay?” 

“I’m always nice.” You growl at her, not taking your eyes off of them. “They’re the ones with the attitude problems.”

“You don’t even know us!” The sister protests. “My mom was right. You are insufferable.”

“Awe, Su talks about me? How sweet.” You tease with a smirk. The girl’s anger grows.

“Y/N.” Kuvira asks you with her tone to cut it out. You sigh and uncross your arms.

“Alright, alright.” You say. You look up at them. “I know the other war criminal.” You nod to Kuvira’s ex who stood in the back of the group looking just as uncomfortable as you felt. “But as for the rest of you?” You look to Kuvira. “Care to introduce me?”

She smiles at you and blushes softly before turning back to her family.

“Everyone, this is Y/N Y/L/N.” She says. “I know that you may have heard some bad things about her but please, try to get along. You all mean the world to me but Y/N has become a big part of my life too this past month and I would like it if you would all just please try.”

They all exchange looks and seem to come to an agreement.

“I’m Opal.” The girl says, now smiling. 

You shake her hand with a nod.

“Nice to meet you.” You greet. 

“I’m Wei.” One of the twin boys points a thumb at himself.

“And I’m Wing.” The other does the same.

“It’s a pleasure.” You say. Empty words.

“Huan.” The emo one waves a hand your way, not caring too much about any of this.

There was only one left and through power of deduction he needed no introduction. 

“Baatar Sr.” He puts out a hand. You begrudgingly shake it.

“I assumed as much.” You reply, trying not to growl. 

The parents were the issue here. The parents had raised one third of their children to be war criminals. This man must have been either absent or just as hot and cold as Su. You hated him already.

“I have to say,” He smiles in a true way that ticks you off. “After reading up on your, what do you call it, political party?”

“That is what it’s called, yes.” This time you do growl the words with a furrowed brow.

“Right.” He says. “After reading up on that, I’ve become quite a fan.”

Okay. Maybe he wasn’t so bad. 

You hide the shock on your face but do lessen your scowl. 

“Oh.” You glance at Kuvira and then back to him. “Well, thank you.” You gather your composure. “I have to say, I assumed considering what I know about Su that you’d all hate the idea.”

“Su and I are different people.” He says. “She respects my views and I respect hers. Honestly, I think she’d also like your ideas if she wasn’t so blinded by what happened with Kuvira at the trial.” 

“Yeah.” You rub the back of your neck. “I’m sorry that had to inconvenience you all. But if it counts for anything, I mean it when I say,” You look at Kuvira, fighting back a smile. “you raised her well.” 

She blushes slightly again and looks away with a proud little grin. Now you do let yourself smile, but only barely.

Your eyes linger on her for a moment before looking back at the patriarch. 

Your smile drops when you catch his knowing look. He thought you liked her. You change your mind again and decide to hate him once more. 

“We should take our seats.” He says.

***

You were seated next to Kuvira who sat next to Opal. There was a stranger to your right as the rest of the family continued down the row to your left.

The seats were fancy and thus you struggled to sit in them in a way proper enough to feel in place. Just folding auditorium chairs, sure, but one’s without holes or springs that jabbed into you. These were nothing like the seats in that downtown opera house you worked a few odd jobs at before.

The lights dim and for a moment the room is dark and hush. 

Then music starts to fade in and bright lights illuminate the stage.

You watch not because you want to but because what else were you going to do as the performers step into the light, already doing so in a way that resembled a dance.

_ This is stupid.  _ You think.

You side eye Kuvira who looked so into it all that it made you decide to give it a chance.

You look back at the stage.

Two women take center stage, backed by a v-shape of dancers all flowing and spinning and working off of each other to the beat in a syncronized way.

The two women in the center are who caught your attention however and it seems that that’s where you were your eyes were supposed to be as they danced around each other in a formal way reminiscent of old days. Their arms were held parallel to each other as they waltzed.

The music flutters high like birdsong, getting angrier as the vee of the other dancers grows closer and more aggressive. They turn their attention to the two in the center.

Was this part of the show?

They all reach their hands out at once and act like they’re tearing the two apart. The main women both fall back but in a dropping purposeful way.

They roll over into the crowd and the music rages on.

The group is at war with each other now, entirely paired off into pairs all doing their own thing.

One of the two women emerges from either side of the chaos, both longing for each other then both turning away.

You watch with wide eyes, intrigued.

“You look like you’ve never seen a dance before.” Opal whispers with a giggle. You don’t take your eyes away when you quietly respond.

“I haven’t.” You reply. “It’s amazing. Like they’re telling a story.”

“It’s based on some lovers from an old legend.” Kuvira tells you. “Forbidden to be together because of a war.”

“That’s sad.” You note, turning to her. “Did they ever make it back to each other?”

“Watch.” Kuvira hums. “You’re about to find out.” 

Your lips twitch up into a smile and you turn back to the stage.

The two women are both high on metal bent pillars now that in themselves look like pieces of art.

They dance two halves of a duet, falling just out of sync with each other while some women from the centered chaos bend themselves up into a mountain of their own. 

The lovers curve their platforms closer to the metal arc and bend open the sides. The sides fold in to create a platform just long enough for them to each each other and then they do they continue their dance, now a perfect duet.

The chaos slows beneath them and the music swells into a lovely tune that juxtaposes the previous harsh drums and heavy guitars. This new song has flutes and violins; This new song, was a song of love.

The lights dim without disappearing completely to emphasize the spotlight on the two main women. 

The one dips the other and when she does, all of the other dancers dead drop in the same one legged way that the two main women had earlier. The music pounds this into emphasis with a single loud note followed by silence.

“Wow.” You breathe, not meaning to let the word escape. Kuvira chuckles.

“Wait for scene two.” She whispers in your ear, so close you could feel her hot breath.

You were focused on the now totally dimming stage as it faded into blackness. 

People stood to applaud and cheer while others remained seated while they clapped. 

Your hand found its way to the arm rest between your and Kuvira’s seat where it held her own hand before she could raise it to clap. The action was subconscious and to be honest you wouldn’t have noticed it if she didn’t pull her hand away only to grab yours again in a more comfortable fingers laced sort of way.

The sudden change causes you to look down at your intertwined fingers. You blush and shoot your look up to her. She was staring back. 

Her family was behind her, standing in rapturous applause. They hadn’t yet noticed the two of you.

Her face is uneasy and red, like she’s waiting for you to pull away.

_ Two lovers, divided by a war.  _ You think.

You let your shock soften into a smile.

_ She really is so beautiful. _

Your eyes fall to her painted dark red lips and as subconsciously as you had taken her hand you lick your own lips.

The applauses dies out as the music starts to tune back in.

You catch Opal starting to turn towards you while she retakes her seat and that snaps you back into reality.

You yank your hand away and cross your arms, knowing you’re blushing brightly. You refocus on the stage.

_ I hate dance.  _

***

You headed back home shortly after the show, stopping to chat just long enough to trade some stories with her siblings and push all of Su’s buttons. 

Now, it was early morning, about four hours before you had to be up for work, and the rising sun was shining in through your large window onto a smiling Kuvira like a spotlight.

That window was the only thing you liked about this apartment and now you remembered why. The way it let in that perfect amount of light was just beautiful. Almost as captivating as the eye catching part of your pet’s collar bone that stuck out from her now once again slightly unbuttoned dress shirt.

Her tie had been thrown over the couch with her suit jacket and her shirt sleeves had been rolled up.

“That was so much fun, Y/N.” She muses. “Thank you for letting me go.”

“I’ll admit, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” You can’t help but smile back as you take off your heels. 

She twirls in a giddy way with a slight laugh and when she’s fully spun around back towards you, she extends a hand.

“Dance with me.” She remarks.

“I don’t dance.” You roll your eyes, still smiling at how happy she was. Maybe this was worth missing the vote for if it made her that overjoyed.

“Awe, come on.” She keeps her arm out. “I’ll lead. No one’s watching. It’s been a while since I’ve danced with anybody. Dance with me, Y/N.”

You cross the room to where she stood in front of the sofa, just out of arms reach and cross your arms.

“Is this going to be like in the movies where the villain and the hero dance just long enough for the villain to plunge a dagger into the hero’s heart?” You joke.

“Not unless you’re hiding a dagger I don’t know about.” She keeps her hand out.

“You, would be the villain in that story.” You correct. “I have to be at work in four hours, I should get some sleep.”

“One dance.” She steps closer. “That’s all I ask.”

You eye her hand and finally sigh and take it.

“One dance.” You repeat.

She smiles more and twirls you into her arms, laughing at your stiffening form.

“Loosen up.” She tells you. “Dancing is all about being loose.” She sways with you in her strong lean arms.

You’re too focused on the way her muscles shift around you to even think about being lose right now and the way her chest was pressed against your back only makes you stiffen even more.

She spins you out, catching your other hand and leads you into a simple box step like the one you had seen earlier that night. 

“Step back.” She says as she steps forward. You do as you’re told. “Now forward.” She steps back and you step forward. “Now to the right. Back to center. To the left. Back to center. And forward. Center. And back. Good. Now, repeat, if you get lost just follow my lead, okay?”

“Okay.” You decide to humor her.

You watch your feet as they move, eventually getting the hang of it and lifting your eyes to meet hers. She just couldn’t seem to wipe that stupid grin off her face and the feeling it gave you made you want to run.

But you stayed. 

You danced with her for what could have been seconds or minutes as she counted along to the beats.

“And one, and two, and three, and four, and one...” She counts. Her tempo speeds. “And two and one and, now…” 

She doesn’t step back when you step forward, instead pulling you close against her. You can barely register what’s happening before she has you held in a dip. 

The sunlight hit her perfectly here, dancing off the green of her eyes in the same way you danced with her. 

She only held you dipped for a second but in that second your heart must have skipped two beats.

She pulls you up, ready to continue the waltz but you have a different path in mind.

Instead of rising parallel, you rise straight towards her, taking your hands back to wrap your arms around her and pull her closer in a passionate kiss.

Now she was the stiff one.

She feels warm against you and though your eyes are closed you can feel her blush.

Then you feel her hands, strong and loose, as one holds the small of your back and the other the spot between your shoulder blades. 

She pulls you closer, deeper, into the mint tea flavored kiss, hungry for your lips.

You kiss her for but a few seconds before you realize what you’re doing and shove her away with both hands.

“Y/N-” She starts, stepping towards you. You step back, but this was no longer a waltz.

“I have to get to work.” You rush. 

Your cross your arms protectively and can’t make yourself meet her eyes.

_ You kissed her! Why the flameo did you kiss her?! _

“Work isn’t for another four hours.” She’s so flustered she can barely form the words.

“I want to stop by the party HQ first.” You can’t get to the door quick enough. Luckily, she doesn't’ follow you.

“Aren’t you going to change first?” She asks as you grab your coat off it’s hook by the door.

“I have extra clothes at headquarters.” You throw the jacket on, struggling to get your fumbling fingers to button the damn thing right. “I probably won’t be home until late. Don’t wait up for me.”

“Y/N, we should talk about th-”

“Lee is probably freaking out over my absence today.” You ignore her words. “Kit will be spreading rumors I joined the cops.”

“Y/N, we don’t have to decide right now if-” Her voices grows ever so much closer so you whip open the door, eager to leave.

“I really have to go. I’m glad you enjoyed your dance recital show thing.” For the first time you were at a loss for words. 

You turn back around to back out of the doorway and finally catch a look at her cherry red and equally as surprised as you face.

“I’ll see you later.” You say. “I really have to go.”

“But, Y/N-” She starts.

As you close the door on her, you watch a hand go gently to her lips.

You march down the building’s steps with rapid fury, a single thought echoing louder than the others in your crowded mind.

_ I really hate dance. _


	9. I Never Wanted To Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Spotify Playlist for the chapter titles! Love all of these songs!!!! :)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2hTxF4wykZPWfxxKizpeDJ?si=mzliwPLXSXCFex5BXCB2GQ

“Y/N!” Kit calls with a smile as you enter the building. “Where have you been?”

The short girl rushes up and grabs your hand, pulling you to the back room where the circle liked to meet.

“We’ve been waiting on you for the vote.” She explains.

“The vote?” You question, your thoughts finally snapping away from Kuvira and that damn kiss. “I thought the vote was last night.”

“It was supposed to be.” She says. “But then you weren’t here so we took another vote, a vote to wait.”

You reach the room and see Lee and the other inner circle members there.

“Y/N!” They all cheer.

You have to admit, you liked the way they cheered your name.

You tilt your chin up and straighten your posture.

“I heard you all decided to delay the primaries for me.” You joke. “You didn’t have to do that, you know. I’m not a leader.”

“Don’t worry; We would have voted today even if you hadn’t shown up.” The large man that was in charge of party finances, Eichi, says with a grin. “You know, just in case you were murdered.”

“Seriously, Y/N.” A woman, Ani, laughs. “What were you thinking going on an errand with Kuvira?” 

They were referring to the note you had left prior to that night. You hadn’t explained much other than that you would be out and it was due to an event you had to attend with Kuvira.

“Yeah, was it a last minute parol hearing or something?” Jun, the woman who lead the polls, laughs. 

“No.” You laugh along with them and your mind wanders back to this morning. “Just, a dance thing.” You really didn’t want to be talking about her right now for obvious reasons.

“A dance thing?” Jun questions.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it.” You rush with a wave of your hand. “If I didn’t go, she couldn’t go and then I might really have been murdered by her mother.”

“Well, I’m glad a ‘dance thing’ was more important to you than us.” Kit crosses her arms with a glare.

“Kit,” Lee addresses. “We all knew going in that housing Kuvira would lead to some…” He can’t find the word. “Struggles, for Y/N. It was courageous of her to take all that on.” He smiles at you. “Now, we should really just focus on the vote.”

“Yes.” You agree a little too quick.

_ Focus on the vote.  _ You think.  _ Not on how soft her lips were. _

_ Focus on the vote, not on how close she was. _

_ Focus on the vote, not on how beautiful she looked in the sunlight. _

_ Focus on the vote, not on how she smiled so perfectly. _

_ Focus on the vote, not on how you kissed a fucking war criminal. _

“If we can narrow it down to two or three loyal party supporters,” You say as Lee passes out strips of paper and pens. “Then, the rest of the party can vote from those limited options on who will run against Zhu Li.”

“You mean beat, Zhu Li.” Kit smiles.

You laugh a little.

“I like the enthusiasm, Kit.” You say. “But let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

You write down the name quickly, having been thinking about this for weeks. 

Hue had been loyal from the start. He was well liked, smart, and perfect for the job. He would have your full support.

You fold up your paper and put it into the black velvet bag you were collecting votes in. The others do the same, all seeming to have someone already in mind.

Once all the votes are in, you sinch the bag shut and shake it up like you were readying for a board game. 

In a way, that’s what politics was to you, a game. A chance to win. A chance to fix every wrong that had been done to you in your entire life. That chance got to go to whoever’s name was pulled from this bag.

You pulled out the first paper. It’s your own.

“One vote for Hue.” You note. 

You expect Jun to write it down but instead she just nods. There weren’t a lot of you here, so maybe she planned to just tally up the votes in her head.

You pull out the next paper.

“One vote for-” You stop and furrow your brows. “For me.” You look up at them. “I’m honored but I’ve told you all before I am not a leader. I don’t wish to run.”

You felt your anger boiling but also just a twinge of pride.

Your mind falls back to this morning and the pride vanishes, replaced only by rage.

How dare they ask you to lead? You, who had already betrayed the party with one stupid act of temporary insanity? You, who was going to have missed the vote in the first place for a fascist of all people?

You set the vote aside and pull out the next one.

“One vote for-” You slam your hands down on the round table as you once again read your own name. “Okay, who voted for me?” You growl, glaring at them all. 

They exchange looks.

Kit’s hand goes up followed shortly by Lee’s. You open your mouth to scold them but the hand’s just keep raising.

You lift your brows and push off of the table.

Every single circle member’s hand was raised.

“What?” You breathe.

You dump out the bag and unfold the papers, each one having your name written on the inside. 

This is why Jun wasn’t counting. They had planned this.

“You all…?” You can’t find the words in your shock. “I’m no leader.” You shake your head.

“We want you to be.” Lee says. “We talked it over last night while you were gone. We all believe in you, Y/N. We want you to be the one to lead us. We want you to bring the party, the nation, into this new age.”

You scan the circle of your closest friends and advisors and they all nod along.

“You all might, but the people, they-” You’re cut off.

“The polls are in your favor.” Jun declares.

“The people aren’t voting for the party, Y/N.” Kit adds. “They’re voting for you.”

“Over half of the write in names for pink areas were for you specifically.” Ani smiles.

“We won over almost every yellow area, because of you.” Lee too was smiling. They all were. “Because of that new polling technique. Because of your dedication to us.”

The new polling technique that was Kuvira’s idea? The dedication you broke because of Kuvira?

Your mind goes back to the woman.

Back to the kiss.

Your mind spins in circles, getting lighter as it goes.

You? Lead? 

You? The president?

You?

A non circle member enters the room without knocking.

“What is it?” You ask, turning to face them. 

You needed a distraction. Any distraction.

“Chief Beifong is here for you.” They say, their face filled with worry.

Any distraction but that one.

“Kuvira’s with her.” They add.

Fuck.

You follow them out into the main meeting room where sure enough Lin, Kuvira, and some other officers of the law were waiting for you.

“What’s this all about?” You demand. 

You can’t force yourself to look at Kuvira so you leer at Lin instead. 

On the bright side, your little pet being in uniform meant that this wasn’t personal. Or at least, you hoped it wasn’t.

You sense the other inner circle members come up behind you.

“We received a tip about a crime that occurred last night.” Lin explains. “Claims you were involved.”

“What?” You glare harder. “I wasn’t even in the nation last night.” 

“I know.” Lin seemed sincere, which threw you off.

_ She told her.  _ You think.  _ She told her. This is personal. This is your punishment. This is what you get for getting involved with rich war criminals and fucking pigs. _

Lin steps closer with a sigh and relaxes her posture a little.

“Look kid, I’ll admit that it looks like you were set up.” She says. “But we have to follow the lead. If you want, I can take you back to the station without cuffs. There were reporters outside waiting for us when we got here.”

You drop your glare, too focused now on your fear.

You eye the other circle members, looking for a response. You find Lee.

“What do I do?” You ask him.

“Go in cuffs.” He says, his face dead serious. He too, hated cops and everything they stood for. “Let them see it. But don’t let them see your fear. Be proud. Show the flaws in their system. Show them arresting a woman they know to be innocent.” 

His words make you feel just brave enough to nod.

You take in a shaky deep breath and turn back to Lin. 

“You heard him.” You nod and hold your hands out.

She looks over her shoulder at Kuvira and nods.

Kuvira walks over and just has to be the one to cuff you. You could tell by her sad eyes she didn’t want to do this.

_ Comfort her.  _ You think.  _ No. Don’t. Why the fuck would you? She’s a fascist, dumbass. _

Lin reads you your rights but you’re tuning her out, too focused on Kuvira. 

She still wore her makeup from last night, not having had enough time to wash it off before work. Her lipstick was still smudged from this morning and you hope to the spirits it’s not still on your lips. You never did check a mirror.

You’re escorted out past flashing lights and a shouting mob, chin held high and shoulder’s back.

You answer no questions as you pass the sea of reporters and keep your eyes straight on the police car in front of you.

You put in the backseat and the door closes, muffling the shouting crowd and leaving you alone with your thoughts.


	10. Dirty Little Secret

You never imagined yourself here; You didn’t know what to do.

You had always followed the laws, down to the letter. Always sure that if you just stayed out of trouble, you could find a way to change the unjustness of them later on.

Now, that hadn’t seemed to work. Because now, here you were, seated in an interrogation room across from a corrupt pig and a war criminal disgrace to the uniform.

The worst part was, you were now the person adding to the pollution of society because you were the one becoming the exception of the law.

“Like I said before,” Lin says, sitting down across from you. “You aren’t in trouble.” 

You focused your eyes on her, trying to ignore the fact that Kuvira was even here. 

Suddenly, the room felt way too small. 

“Seemed to be in trouble when you arrested me.” You retort, leaning forward, arms crossed on the table but free and uncuffed. “Don’t the see the flaws in your little system now?” You scowl.

“It’s not my job to judge the laws.” She defends, also leaning in. “It’s my job to keep the peace.”

“So what exactly disrupted that peace then?” You don’t break eye contact, having grown used to her harsh leer. “Other than hiring a war criminal that is.” You instantly regret the words and now have even more motivation to not look past her at Kuvira.

She eyes you silently for a moment, debating on if she should even bother arguing with you before letting out a breath and leaning back against the back of the chair. You do the same.

She puts a hand out to her side and gets handed a file. The movement steals your attention for just a moment and in it you can see that your favorite war criminal was indeed hurt by your earlier comment. Shit.

When you look back at the table there are pictures and news clippings all of the same event.

“Someone claims that was you.” She explains.

You read the headlines.

_ Moon Lily Political Party Grows Violent. _

_ Activist Burns Flag And Spray Paints Side Of City Hall. _

_ Moon Lily Party: Bringing Order or More Corruption? _

Your anger grows with every word.

The pictures are of a woman, small frame, face blurred and half hidden by a mask and a hood.

“It wasn’t.” You state the obvious. 

“Do you know who it was, then?” She questions.

You hold a picture closer. It can’t be.

You squint and there’s no denying it.

A scar on the wrist, just barely showing in a picture where the woman’s arm was up, told you it was Kit. She had gotten the scar at the re-education camp.

Do you lie for her?

Do you cover her tracks?

Do you let the party be seen as violent?

Or, do you out her?

Do you turn against her?

Do you help the system discipline her for doing what she thought was right?

You set the picture down and once again accidentally lock eyes with Kuvira. She looks away as quick as you normally do.

You drop your gaze to Lin.

“It’s a woman by the name of Kit.” You admit. “The scar on her wrist.” You look at the photo and point. “It’s distinct. She got it-” You hesitate and look back up at Kuvira before dropping your gaze back to the picture once more. “She got it in an accident when she was a kid. Tells the story all the time.”

“And how do you know this, Kit?” She presses.

“She’s an inner circle party member.” You once again fail to protect your own. “She’s been urging us to get more violent. She says we need another outburst, like the one at Kuvira’s trial. I’ve been telling her it’s too fresh a wound to already be pouring salt into it.”

“And where can we find her now?”

You pause.   
You knew, of course, but that would be the ultimate betrayal.

“I don’t know.” 

“That’s bullshit!” She slams her hands on the metal table and stands up. You flinch.

Your mind flashes back to that night on the street corner. You see your brother run. You see the fury of the men that were supposed to be saviors.

“It’s not bullshit.” You snap back into anger and rise from your seat. “I don’t keep tabs on all of my fellow party members. Do you keep tags on all of your fellow pigs?” You half laugh. “I’m sure you heard all about my story when it played on the radio.” You scowl harder but still keep your distance, trying to hide the fact that your heart currently raced with fear. “You know what your fellow pigs did to me. Were you keeping tabs on them then?!”

She recoils slightly and looks at the ground.

“I wasn’t in charge then.” She defends herself like the corrupt pig she was.

“No.” You step forward and place your fingertips on the table. “But you were in charge when I was told that because of that singular event I wasn’t allowed to help protect my city.” She doesn’t respond. “I wrote a letter to you.” You hadn’t told Kuvira that part so it piqued her interest. “I even got a letter back. A generic note saying sorry but no thanks signed without a second glance. You didn’t even want to hear my side of what happened. Just like the cops that day didn’t want to admit that they were wrong. You are all the same.”

She takes a beat to respond, wanting to think through her words. Good. Maybe now you’d actually get a real response. Maybe now she’d actually listen. Because now, you were being treated like one of the elite.

“I’m sorry for what happened to you.” She looks you in the eyes while she speaks. “It was a difficult situation and my officers…” She hesitates. “I, handled it wrong.” 

“Yeah.” You agree. “You did.” 

Somehow you felt better hearing her admit it. The anger wasn’t gone, maybe it would never be, but it was numbed now. It was replaced with hurt, a low throbbing sting deep in your heart. Maybe the pain had always been there, just masked by the strength that came with the fury. 

You look at Kuvira and for some reason, you’re comforted.

“Kit was probably the one to plant that bug.” You note.

“But that came in the packages from Zhu Li’s team.” Kuvira raises a brow.

“Yeah, but they went through the party before coming to me.” You continue to explain. “There would be no telling which one would come to me specifically. It had to be a party member. I deduced that much on day one. But now, I know who.”

“Wait, what bug?” Lin questions.

You smile a little. She hadn’t told her.   
Kuvira looks at you for the okay. She wasn’t going to tell her unless you wanted her to.

Maybe you had misjudged her.

You look at Lin to explain.

“That recording the press got?” You say. “The one about my whole tragic backstory there? It was taken without my permission through a bug snuck into my apartment.”

“Why didn’t you report it?”

“Would you have done anything if I had?”

No response.

“It’s fine.” You say. It wasn’t, but you knew you needed to focus. “For now we need to focus on Kit. She’s smart. She was there today when you arrested me so she probably knows to run. She has wealthy parents back in the Earth Kingdom but was raised here by her uncle. She visited them a few years ago when her uncle died and made up with them for being absent, She’ll probably call on them for help again now. She could be already at the borders.”

***

You wait in a holding cell, still technically a suspect, while Lin and some of her officers go after Kit. 

It was fine, peaceful almost, until you were no longer alone.

“We need to talk about this morning.” Kuvira says, closing the sliding barred door behind her. 

“Nothing happened this morning.” You blush at how obvious she was being and look past her out the bars.

“No one’s down this hall.” She says, knowing why you were avoiding her. “I already checked. Don’t worry, I would never force you into exposing yourself.” She wasn’t being sarcastic but rather sincere. 

She smiles slightly and steps closer, sitting next to you on the metal shelf of a bed.

You scooch further away and she frowns again.

“We have to talk eventually.” She tells you. 

“No we don’t.” You growl, still looking down at your fidgeting hands. “We never have to speak of it again. I was tired. Delirious, really. I forgot for a moment who you were, what you were. You’re a fascist. A war criminal. A fucking pig.” Your face tightens with every word. “I was acting unbiased this morning. I slipped up. That’s all it was.”

“So…” She sounds hurt. “What you’re saying is, if I wasn’t all of those things...then you wouldn’t have shoved me away?” 

You look up at her sad eyes and have to hold your own hand to keep from holding hers.

“I don’t know why I did it.” You hesitate. “But I don’t regret it.” You catch a surge of hope flash through her jade green eyes at this. “We will talk. I promise. Just, not yet.” She doesn’t respond. “Is that okay?”

You wanted to kiss her right now.

Why did you want to kiss her right now?

Why did you want to hold her and tell her....tell her what, exactly?

That you forgive her? Fuck no.

That you know she’s trying to change? Maybe.

But was she really trying to change? Had she changed already? Could anybody of that level of evil truly ever change at all?

Instead, you keep your hands to yourself.

“Okay.” She nods and stands up, just in time for Lin to unlock the door.

“We got Kit.” She says. “She confessed to everything. You’re free to go.” 

“Can I see her?” You stand.

“That would be against the rules.” She seemed a little to smug in her response. 

“Fine.” You weren’t in the mood to argue. 

You and Kuvira exit together. You notice Lin making a mental note to ask her later why she was with you to begin with. You hoped she would lie. 

“Are there reporters outside?” You ask.

“Yes.” The response was simple.

_ Well,  _ You think.  _ Here goes everything. _

***

You answer all of their obvious questions with ease, treating the conversation like a minefield. In the end you speak out against Kit’s branch of the party, claiming she was only trying to entice fear.

Then again, you couldn’t help but considering the alternative: That fear was just what you needed.

Maybe Kit was right all along about the violence. Maybe, it needed to get even worse.


	11. My Friends Over You

Teasing Kuvira’s little crush used to be fun, but ever since that damn kiss you had been avoiding her at all costs.

Kicking her out of the hallway so you could brush your teeth, actually closing the door to your room to change, eating breakfast at different times, and other minutiae changes had furthered the rift you had forced between the two of you.

For the most part, she respected your boundaries, though she did express her indignation at how over the top you were going with it. 

You no longer even used her name when speaking to her, not liking the way saying it made you blush and hearing it made her look away from your eyes. Instead, you simply used ‘fascist’ or ‘you’, though admittedly, your use of ‘fascist’ was more common.

The current knock on your bedroom door while you’re getting changed for work sends a shiver down your bare spine. 

“Y/N.” Her voice made you feel colder than the knock had.

You rush to pull on and tuck in your gas station shirt while she continues to speak.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re changing.” She continues.

She sounds slightly sorrowed as she speaks, probably thinking back to when this had all started and you had slammed the door on her and screamed when she would catch you off guard. Now, you were just content being silent.

You open the door and accidentally meet her eyes. You both hold the gaze for a moment before she breaks away to stare at the ground.

“Zhu Li is here to see you.” She tells you.

“Why?” You ask, watching her watch the grey carpeted floor.

“Something about you running for president.” She explains.

Your frustration grows.

It had only been just yesterday that you and the rest of the party publicly put out the candidates for the secondary votes, you and Hue, and already his woman was here to threaten you into backing down. Had she gone to Hue too? Was he going ot back down? 

You march down the hall and into the living room. Kuvira follows a step behind you.

Zhu Li has her entire political team there, including her capitalist husband who sat next to her on your couch. You, on the other hand, only had a war criminal in the bottom half of a pigs uniform and an inner city wife beater tank top.

“I do not appreciate the intrusion.” You stand up straight and change both your syntax and tone the way you always did in formal settings. “If you insist on speaking with me, please, give me proper notice and schedule a time at which we can meet in a more traditional manner.” 

“I’m coming here off the record to do you a favor.” Zhu Li says, her legs crossed and her back straight. 

“Is that favor telling me to back down from candidacy before I get caught up in something my poor east side brain can’t comprehend?” You make no attempt to hide your powerful scowl.

“I have no intention of antagonizing nor of threatening you.” She replies.

The irony of how you had said basically the same thing to Suyin the first time you met was not lost on you.

“Then why are you here?” 

“Please.” She puts out a hand to your chair that sits across from the couch. It didn’t match, you were much too poor for that. “Take a seat so we can discuss the intricacies of post-conviction bail.” 

You’re caught off guard and it shows.

This was about Kuvira?

You eye your little pet and she looks just as surprised as you are.

You sit in the chair and Kuvira remains standing by the entrance to the room, interested and nervous as to what Zhu Li had to say.

You try to control your thin rapid breathing while you think back to the days you were first planning the trial protest. You, Lee, Kit, and the other inner circle members had spent weeks going over the law, letter by letter, ensuring that this was what you really wanted to do. You had pulled all nighters, analyzing the thing. What could she tell you that you didn’t already know?

Kuvira was to have a job. She did.

Kuvira was to remain out of trouble. She was.

Kuvira was to live with you. They couldn’t take her away just because you were fighting, could they? Would you even care if they did?

No, Kuvira had said this was about you running for president.

You hadn’t paid much attention to the half of the law that defined the conditions the bail bondsman. You were a law abiding citizen with two jobs and a safe-ish place to stay. What else could they want?

How was the system about to screw you over this time?  
“I know you and the Moon Lily Party must have poured over that law for weeks.” Zhu Li leans in slightly as she speaks which only infuriates you more. “But you seem to have missed clause 13.2A which states that a bail bondsman, that is the person that pays for the release of the convict.”

“I know what a bail bondsman is.” You glare harder.

“Yes.” She smiles. “Well, the bail bondsman cannot be a part of a governmental office nor run for one.” She motions to one of the men she brought with her to hand you a file.

You open it and highlighted in neon fucking yellow of all colors was that damned clause.

One sentence.

It was one sentence that had just shattered your world. 

Your eyes scan it over and over again, refusing to believe what they were seeing.

How had you missed this?

“I guess our nation’s laws aren’t as biased towards people like me as you like to believe.” She says slyly.

“Yeah!” Her husband laughs not nearly as sly. “You keep saying we’re the ones the laws work for. But we can’t just, buy a war criminal out of prison.”

“Varrick, please.” Zhu Li gives him a look. He quiets and she turns back to you. “I could legally take Kuvira back to prison right now.” 

You look up at Kuvira, knowing her hopes were just crushed under the weight of those words. Her face said it all.

“But, assuming you two have...bonded....” She struggles to find the right word as she looks between you. What did she know? Bitch. “I am going to give you until this time tomorrow to decide what to do. Either step down from the running or send Kuvira back to jail.”

She leaves without another word, followed by her gang of bureaucrats. 

“Bitch.” You mutter after the door clicks shut.

You shoot up from your seat and run your fingers through your hair, messing up the tidy updo.

“Y/N.” Kuvira was hesitant to speak, knowing it would only upset you more.

“Don’t you fucking start with me, fascist!” You spin around and wave a finger at her. 

She flinches at your sudden movement in the same way you used to flinch at her. You drop your hand and sigh.

“I’m sorry.” You look down and then look back up at her.

“What are you going to do?” She asks, trying to sound unbiased but obviously wanting to remain free.

“A month and a half ago I would have sent you back no questions asked.” You confess. “But now?” You bite your lip and watch as her worry rises to its peak. “Now I don’t know what to do.” You feel another rush of anger overflow and you turn around, grabbing a vase and chucking it hard into a wall. “Fuck!” You release your anger with the word and clutch your hair again.

“Y/N.” her voice grows nearer as she steps closer to you.

She rests a hand on your shoulder before picking it up again out of fear of retaliation, then finally resting it back down. A welcome touch.

“You owe me nothing.” She tells you. You glare at the ground as she talks you down. “Make whatever decision you think is right. If that is the party,” She hesitates. “Well, then I’ll make sure you face no retaliation from my family. I won’t try to talk you out of it either.”

“This isn’t fair.” You turn to face her, earning you a blush but you’re too distracted by your own thoughts to notice or care. You push her lingering hand aside. “The party stands for things that are fair. For not judging people just because of class, ethnicity, or…” Realization overcomes you. “Or for their past if they’re willing to change.” There’s a beat of silence before you step away from her and continue. “I need proof.” You tell her. “To make this decision, I need proof that you’ve changed. Proof that they would be sending someone who is trying really hard somewhere they don’t deserve to be.”

“I’d hope I’ve proved that to you by now.” She defends.

“You’ve shown you’re trying.” You correct, turning to lean your palms against the island.   
You squeeze your eyes and fists shut tight, trying to force yourself to see this for what it was.

She wasn’t a random woman who had committed a crime; She was a dictator who had tortured her people.

She wasn’t innocent by any means, but she was trying to make up for this.

But could she?

You scolded yourself for considering she might actually be able to make up for what she had done. For all the children who had lost their parents. For all the cities that had lost their individuality. For all the victims of those god damn prison camps who had lost their family, their identity, and even their minds. 

No. 

She deserved prison. She deserved to rot without a chance at even the bittersweet embrace that was death. 

Then why was this so hard?

Why couldn’t you just chose to send her back to prison?

Why wasn’t it as simple as agreeing before that bitch of a capitalist even left?

Why, did you heart ache at seeing her hurt when she had hurt so many others?

“Do you feel even the slightest bit of power going to your head with your new job?” You ask, keeping your eyes shut and trying to force back the image of the kiss that your brain was trying to produce. 

“No.” Her voice was way closer than you had expected and you feel that stupid feeling in your stomach again. You close your eyes tighter.

“Do you seek rewards for helping people?” You ask.

“No. Seeing them happy is all I need.” The response was almost too perfect.

“Are you content with remaining peaceful?” 

“Even then, peace has always been at the forefront of my mind.”

“Have you learned to let people in and to ask for help when you’re struggling?”

She thinks it over.

“It’s been hard.” She finally confesses. “But I think I have.” 

You turn to face her and are surprised once again at just how close she has gotten. Her body was like a barrier, keeping you from fleeing to the other side of the room. So you remained stuck there, between her and the island as she continued to speak.

“I’ve learned that most people, given the chance, will be good.” She says. “So I try that too. I try to be honest, though I still do struggle with it. I try to be good and think about how my actions affect other people.” She brings her eyes to met yours and hesitantly adds. “I’ve found someone I care about. Someone I want to be good for. I see a lot of myself in her. Often, however, I see her going down the same path as me and making the same mistakes. I fear for her. That’s how I know I’ve changed. Because I fear that she will end up like me and I would not wish that on my worst enemy.” 

You don’t respond, too caught off guard by her response.

She places a wary hand on your cheek and you don’t pull away.

“How can I send you back?” You finally manage. You reach out and hold her in much the same way as she was holding you. “When you go talking like that?”

She leans in slowly and with each inch closer your heart skips another beat.

At the last moment you shove her away with both hands. 

“Y/N!” She scolds, more frustrated than hurt this time. “This is getting so difficult for me.” She tries to remain patient. “What do you want?”

The question was the same one you had been asking yourself since that first kiss.

“I don’t know.” You look down and run a hand through your by now half down hair. “Peace.” 

“I mean with us.”

“That’s the part I don’t know.” You look up at her. “I want you.” You admit. “I do. I look at you want I want nothing more than to kiss you.” You pause for a moment, distracted by her lips, but then shake yourself out of it and turn away from her again. “But then I remember who you are.” You curl your fist. “I remember who I am. What I’m trying ot achieve. Ugh!” Your anger becomes too much and you punch the wall, crumbling the stone and bruising your knuckles. 

You breathe heavy and grab your hand, no doubt at least one finger was now broken. The throbbing pain distracts you enough to continue.

“I can’t do both.” You argue with both her and yourself. “I can’t save my nation and be in love with a war criminal pig who is everything I stand against.”

“No one’s saying you have to leave the party.” She steps closer, freezing when she sees you tense. “Just step down from power.”

“And leave it to idiots?” You laugh. 

It was the first time you had insulted your fellow party member outloud and it shocked you. 

You cover your mouth with both hands.

“You’re hearing it now, aren’t you?” She steps closer still. 

You are only half listening, half figuring out what to do if it ever got out that you said that. If it ever got out that you said any of this. 

Your hair is a mess. You’re late for work. You’re speaking to this woman like well, like she was a woman and nothing more. 

You had read the articles. You had heard Kit’s stories. You knew how bad she was.

Part of what made her so bad in your mind was her greed. It was how she never stepped down or admitted her own defeat. It was how she never handed over the empire. Now, you were really about to do the same thing.

You look up and find her once again within kissing range.

You didn’t have to end up like her. You didn’t have to stop leading just because you dropped out of the race.

This was different.

The party was good and they actually wanted you to lead. They demanded it.

You didn’t need the power that came with being president. You were a party, you voted together. You decided together. 

You could have both.

You kiss her.

You haven’t fully decided yet but you need a distraction so you do, you kiss her, deep and passionate. 

She kisses you back and you let her.

You understand who she is now. You don’t care. 

You needed a break from it all. A break form thought. And she was right there, so beautiful and basically begging for you.

So you pin her to the wall and slide your fingers up the bottom of her shirt.

She gasps and you move your lips to her neck.

You needed her. You needed to clear your mind; You needed to Escape. 

“Y/N.” She breathes, wrapping her arms around you and holding you close. “I’ve never...I mean, … with a girl. I um…” 

“I’ll walk you through it.” Your voice was animalistic.

Your lips rejoin hers where they stay for a while as your hands roam her body underneath the thin fabric of her thin shirt.

Then, for the first time since that day of your first kiss, you say her name, breathless and with a slight moan.

“Kuvira~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 and you've kissed her twice.


	12. Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I know Rat doesn't fit the song style theme lol. But this song was just so perfect!  
> *  
> Please, if you haven't already, go listen to the song this is titled after - Rat by Penelope Scott. I love it so much and kinda felt bad changing some of the amazing lyrics to make it fit LOK.  
> *  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter. ;)

The morning sun was just barely starting to rise through your large window. The angle at which it was shining down sent it perfectly into your eyes where you were asleep on the couch and wakes you up.

You groan and rub your eyes as the reality of last night starts to sink in.

You had been threatened into stepping down from the election. Then, like an absolute idiot, you had skipped work to sleep with a war criminal.

_ Great job, Y/N. _

She shifts her naked body to hold you tighter from where she laid on your own bare chest when you move, reminding you why you couldn’t just stand and get ready for work. No. Unfortunately, you’d have to wake her up first; You’d have to face this.

Your hand goes rouge to stroke her hair and your lips twitch into a smile as you look down at her sleeping face. 

Spirits was she beautiful. 

This window needed to get a god damn curtain already because you swear every time it let the sunshine in to dance along her tawny skin, it was forcing your heart to betray you.

Music plays softly in the background, a smooth jazz that was typical for this station in the mornings. That little touch just made this all perfect.

Her, laying on top of you with a sleepy grin, covered loosely by a red knit blanket.

The music, filling the still air with a calming melody.

You, contented for a moment to forget why in twenty seconds when this song ended, it would all break apart.

In twenty seconds, the news would start. Angry, horrible, stories that would remind you why this was wrong; Hurt and pain, both things she had caused in the past, would all remind you they exist. 

In twenty seconds, you’d have to explain that you didn’t mean to lead her on, even though you totally did. 

In twenty seconds, she would become just your little pet again and you’d be forced to decide on wether or not she lives free or in a cell.

In twenty seconds, she might make that decision for you, depending on how badly this would hurt her.

But now, right here, in this moment, it was all too perfect.

The songs fades out, the last note echoing out like the final beat of your heart before it skips a beat.

Your hand stops stroking her hair and instead rests softly on her shoulder.

She stirs awake with the cutest noise that makes you blush. 

She lifts her head and her green eyes land on yours and her gentle smile grows.

“Good morning.” She muses, pressing a kiss into your collarbone and tracing her delicate fingers along your jaw.

You leave one hand wrapped around her and use the other to take her teasing fingers and kiss them softly. 

“Good morning.” You reply. Your tone betrays you with joy.

You’d give anything to not leave this blissful morning daydream. 

In fact, you’re so distracted by her in this moment, so oblivious to the world outside of the two of you, that you hardly take notice that the news is late. Hardly take notice, that is, until the DJ announces a new song.

“So without further ado, this is Asami Sato with a song for the Moon Lily Party.” He ends the statement just as a bass drum starts to pump.

You shoot straight up to a seated position with no regard to how she was resting on you.

_ This was who?!  _ You think.  _ With what?! _

“Y/N-” Kuvira starts, annoyed at your sudden movement.

You wave a hand in her general direction and cut her off with a shush, continuing to watch the radio like it would somehow help you hear better.

The lyrics start almost instantly and you cling to every word with baited breath.

_ “I come from scientists, and atheists, and rich men who know all. _

_ They make technology, high quality, complex, physiological. _

_ Experiments and sacrilege in the name of public good. _

_ They taught me everything, just like a daddy should. _

_ And you were beautiful and vulnerable with power and success.  _

_ God damn I fell for you, your flamethrowers, your tunnels, and your tech.  _

_ I studied code because I wanted to do something great like you, _

_ And the real tragedy is that half of it was true.” _

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. It was too good to be true. 

It had to be a tactic, some way to lure you into a false sense of security with the rich so that they could expose you for a terrorist organization. 

It had to be. 

RIght?

_ “But we’ve been fucking mean. We’re elitist. We’re flawed and so much worse. _

_ And this faux-rad west coast dogma, has a higher fucking net worth. _

_ I bit the apple because I trusted you, it tastes like the equalists; _

_ Your proposal is immodest and insane. _

_ And I hope someday Zhang rides her fucking train.” _

You were familiar with the story behind Zhang and the trains that had been built and produced by this woman’s company during her father’s time as CEO. Supposedly, Zhang, a lead engineer, had actually been the mastermind behind some new technology in the tracks but when she came out about it asking for credit, she was silenced with a wad of cash.

Nice to know that was just implied to be true.

_ “I loved you, I loved you, I loved you, it’s true. _

_ I wanted to be you and do what you do. _

_ I live here, I love here, I thought it was true, _

_ I feel so stupid, and so used. _

_ I feel so used. _

_ I was your baby, your first born, the hot girl in your Comp-Sci class. _

_ And I was tech school, prep school, dream, bred, born, and raised to kick your ass. _

_ I fell for circuit boards, rocket ships, pictures of the stars. _

_ If you could only be what you pretend you are.” _

You lean in further, grinning ear to ear and letting your thoughts race with plans on how best use this to your political advantage.

Your pet war criminal knows enough not to try to speak again, though she does look hurt at you ignoring her. You continue to ignore her anyway.

_ “When I say take me to the moon, I don’t mean take me alone. _

_ I think if mankind gets a vote, it means that all of us should so, _

_ I don’t wanna make a choice if it’s just one more loaded hand. _

_ If you’ll blindside, and leave them in the sand.” _

There it was. She had called your group out by name and had established a firm belief for your suggested policies. She had given your movement a rich voice.

Wether this was a trick or not, it would be useful to your cause now.

_ “‘Cause, we’re so fucking mean. We’re elitist. We’re fucked and so much worse. _

_ And this bullshit west coast dogma, has a higher fucking net worth.  _

_ I bit the apple ‘cause I loved you, and why would you lie? _

_ And then I realized, you’re as naive as I am.  _

_ Oh you’re so traumatized, it makes me wanna cry. _

_ You dumb bitch. _

_ I loved you, I loved you, I loved you, it’s true. _

_ I wanted to be you and do what you do.  _

_ I live here, I love here, I bought it, it’s true. _

_ I’m so embarrassed.  _

_ I feel abused. _

_ Well, I don’t wanna eat the rich; I’d have to eat my heroes first. _

_ And my tuition’s paid by blood,  _

_ I might deserve your fate or worse. _

_ But I don’t need your god damn money.  _

_ I don’t need jack shit from you. _

_ So when I speak, you bet your life, my words are true.” _

Perfect! 

She was fixing all of the issues rich people had with your group. 

They saw you as anarchists and terrorists but here she was, one of them, someone who grew up admiring them and still did, speaking out in support of your cause.

_ “Let me level with you man, as someone guilty of the game.” _

Possibly without knowing it she used terms people like you would understand. ‘Level with me’. It was something you had grown up saying.

Maybe it was tactic. Or maybe the rich and poor weren’t as different as you thought?

Nah. Definitely a tactic.

_“I took the help. I took the cash._ _  
__I would have taken her last name.”_

Oh?

That line sticks out to you not only because of how it passively antagonizes humanity’s savior there, but also because it made you think about your own privileged woman.

Would you ever take her last name? It was too soon to consider. Honestly, you weren’t even sure if you would take her on a date.

You look to her now, she too seemed intrigued by the song but possibly only because you were.

_ “So if any girl on earth should get to make a call about this, it should be me. _

_ And as I see it? _

_ You’re a dick. _

_ So fuck your tunnels.  _

_ Fuck your cars. _

_ Fuck your rockets. _

_ Fuck your cars again.” _

You were only half listening now.

Somehow, with the stupid yellow glow of that sunlight and without the cover of the blanket which had fallen to the side when she sat up, she had managed to draw your attention once more.

Your mind races half with thoughts about the song and the party but half with thoughts about how hurt she would be if you confessed to using her.

You imagine she would cry. You’d hate to see her cry.

You imagine she’d never speak to you again. You’d miss her voice.

Why?

Why did you feel this way around her still?

Why her?

Why did it just  _ have  _ to be her of all people?

You couldn’t hurt her.

You couldn’t tell her.

You had to let her keep thinking last night was real because maybe it was.

Maybe, you really could have both.

The song fades out and you snap your focus back to reality, not bothering to listen to the interview because you knew Lee would be taking notes.

“I have to get to headquarters.” You rush, standing to pull on the same pants you had thrown aside last night.

“Y/N.” She too stands, realizes she’s still without clothes, and with a bright blush grabs the blanket from the floor to shield herself. “Are we going to discuss last night?” She stutters out.

“This is huge!” You couldn’t stop smiling as you pulled on your socks and scanned the small room to find your shirt. “You have no idea.” 

“Y/N.” Her tone said it all. “Please don’t ignore me. I need you to address the situation this time.” 

“I don’t believe it for a fucking second.” You grab your undershirt from where it hung over a lamp and pull it on, ignoring her. “But still, even if it is a trick, some part of their capitalist game, it could be a turning point for us if we use it right.”   
You rush to the door and grab your jacket and keys.

“Us?” She questions, trying not to look or sound hurt and failing at both. “Y/N, I thought you were stepping down from candidacy.” 

“I am.” You finally respond to her. 

Turning, you pull on your jacket and step back towards her.

_ It was real.  _ You think. You grab both sides of her face and kiss her.  _ But that’s an issue for later. _

“For you.” You smile softly and let your fingers linger. She was blushing brightly and it wasn’t long before her surprise softened into a relieved smile.

You can tell she’s about to try to kiss you again so you pull your hands away and head back to the door.   
It’s only when you’re halfway out in the hall that you turn back around to face her one last time.

“We’ll talk later, Kuvira. I promise.”

***

“We already know.” Lee says, looking just as giddy as you felt as you walked in the door. “In the twenty minutes since it aired, your polls have already skyrocketed in the richer districts.”

People hurried about the tiny building like a swarm of ants at a picnic. They rushed about, each working hard to bring you closer to your common goal.

“I’m thrilled to hear it.” You beam. You look down and realize what being with Kuvira means. “But I can’t run anymore.” You don’t want to lie to him, not when he’s never lied to you.

“What?” His smile drops.

A few people nearby stop what they’re doing to not so subtly tune into the conversation.

You begin to regret not lying.

“Why not?” He asks. He gasps and steps closer. “Is it President Moon? Did she threaten you?”

“No.” You mange. You keep your head facing him but move your eyes to take in all of the other eyes watching you now. “She didn’t threaten me. She just, pointed out a law. A technicality.” He looks at you expectantly. “I can’t run for government office and keep Kuvira free under my supervision.” 

“That’s all?” He laughs with relief and a collective sigh overcomes the group. “Just send her back. That’s an easy fix. We made our point with post conviction bail; We don’t need her anymore.”

You bite your lip but the sentence forces its way out anyway.

“I can’t send her back to jail.” You regret the words the moment they spill like acidic bile from your lips. “She’s been trying really hard. I truly believe she’s changed. How is it fair to send her back now? And for life at that?” You shake your head. “I just can’t.” 

“Y/N.” Lee seems confused. “This isn’t like you. You hate her more than any of us, well, minus maybe Kit.”

“Maybe.” You hesitate and look around. “Maybe I don’t think she’s that bad anymore. We didn’t understand her before. We labeled her by her crimes but maybe she’s more than that.”

Murmurs fill the room and it seems almost everyone has stopped working by now.

Lee looks around, probably debating how to cover what you just said up. Then, harshly, way too harsh for a main of his stature, he yanks on your sleeve to drag you back into the inner circle room.

The remaining circle members, obviously excluding Kit who was now in jail, were already inside. They look up, instantly interested due to Lee’s sudden outburst.

“What’s going on?” Jun raises a brow.

“Y/N is giving me a press nightmare is what’s going on.” Lee explains, not taking his leering eyes off of you. 

You had never once seen this man angry and despite his frail frame, it scared you.

“Lee, I-” Now you were being the one cut off.

“You.” His voice left no room for debate. “Are going to come to your senses, go out into that room of people, tell them Kuvira threatened you into saying that stuff, denounce it all, and then, you are going to march down to city hall, beg them to take that fascist war criminal back and continue your run under the party’s name.”

“I-I can’t.” You stutter. “Lee.” You hesitate, not sure if he had it in him to hit you but still thinking he deserved the truth; They all deserved the truth. “I think I’m falling for her. Hard. I know it doesn’t make sense to me either, but when I kissed her-”

“You kissed her?!” He steps closer and the others all rise from their seats.

“Lee, I slept with her last night.” You confess.

The tension in the air is so thick you could cut it like butter with a knife.

He silently glares down at you and you stare back, refusing to be the first to break eye contact as your heart bangs like a heavy bassline in your chest.

“I don’t have to run.” You offer. “But I can still help the party,”

He turns in a flash to the others and they all exchange looks. 

“Please.” You step closer to them all. “I’ve been loyal to this thing from the start. I helped name it after the Moon Lilies that emerge as the first flowering plants in an ecological succession. I came up with the idea for the protest at the trial. You all know me.”

They nod one by one as you talk and then Lee turns back to you.

“Chose, Y/N.” He hisses. “You have until tonight to decide. Is it the war criminal who I assure you would not hesitate to slit your throat in your sleep? Or is it us? Your friends?” His eyes soften ever so slightly and he steps forward to place a hand on your shoulder. “You’re just confused, that’s all. Stockholm syndrome.” He furrows his brows once more. “But you need to decide. Today.”

***

You force back the tears of pure terror the whole run home.

You had to catch her before she left for work; You had to speak with her. You had to know if Lee was right, if it was just mislabeling an emotion, or if you really did like her. 

You pass a group of school children who shout your name. Normally, you’d relish in the fact that they knew who you were and squealed your name with a smile but right now, all you could think about was getting back to her.

***

“Kuvira!” You call for her the minute you start to open the door. She’s just on the other side, looking like she was just about to open it too. “Thank the spirits you’re still here.” You breathe heavy into your smile, out of breath from your run.

“Y/N.” She looks surprised. 

“Your pig aunt can yell at me later for making you late.” You push your way inside and shut the door. “You were right. We need to talk.”

You have no control over your frantic mind now, trying to get out every passing thought.

“I kissed you that first night because, well I don’t know why. But I suspect it was because I like you.” You pace back and fourth as you speak and run a hand through your hair, pulling down some strands as you do so. “Which, I don’t understand. Because why, in my right mind, would I chose you? I didn’t choose you. It just kind of happened, you know? They don’t understand that. The party. I told them that I kissed you and I told them that I slept with you.” 

Her brows lift higher at that part but she doesn’t interrupt just yet. “They said I must have stockholm syndrome. Say I’m mistaking fear of you for attraction. I thought about that on the way here, but it just doesn’t feel right. I think, well,” You blush and chuckle to yourself. “Spirits almighty. I think I like you. I wish to the Fire Nation and back that I don’t, but I do. At least I think I do.

You’re so beautiful. And so patient with me. In the sunlight, during those morning hours when I forget for a second who we are as players in this big shitty game of life, I see that beauty. That’s when I have to hold back from holding you and kissing you and oh fuck!”

You stop pacing and grip your hair tighter in your claws, nearly ripping some out.

“Why and how have you done this to me? Why does it hurt to see you hurt? Why does it have to be you? Why is every bone, every nerve cell, in my body pleading with me to chose you over my friends, my party, my life, everything. How did I loose control? When did I give you the control over my life?”

You lift your eyes and see her still confused, surprised, and blushing red. 

“I choose you.” You drop your hands and bite your bottom lip. “Spirits help me, I do. I’m falling for you. I’ve fallen for you already. Is that crazy?” You nearly whisper the last line.

She waits, wanting to make sure you’ve finished, before letting out a breath and gaining a smile. 

She holds both of your shoulders so you can’t flee and, in much less of a frenzy than you, tells her side of the story.

“I started liking you the day you cared enough to sew me up.” She admits. “When you called me out on my crush after our sparring match, I was certain you’d be angry. But instead, you spent the next few weeks testing my limits. It was very difficult for me not to ramble on like you just did.” She laughs a little and moves a hand to your cheek. “Y/N. I don’t it’s crazy to choose me.”

“This wasn’t my plan.” You shake your head and lean further into her touch. “I promise. I don’t want you thinking I was just buying a hot war criminal to be my slave or anything.” 

She laughs out loud at your claim and just shakes her head.

“I’m amused you would think that anyone would assume that.” She tells you.

You watch each other for a beat, the rest of the world fading away but only enough that it numbed out your fear.

“What now?” You ask.

“Now, I have to ask.” Her face grows serious. “Are you sure? If you choose me, Y/N, truly choose me. You can’t pretend this didn’t happen tomorrow. I won’t let you. I’m giving you a chance to back out.”

You reach up and hold her soft face in your hand, comforted by the warmth.

You watch her eyes and despite your best efforts, can’t see any malice behind the jade gates.

“I’m sure.” You take a deep breath and lick your lips. “I chose you.” 

Your body once again acts on it’s own, sending you into another kiss with this woman you were supposed to hate.

_ Why am I doing this?  _ You think as you back her into the wall.  _ Fuck she looks so pretty in her uniform.  _ You pin her arms above her and kiss her more until your lungs scream for air.  _ Her lips are so soft. She tastes so good. I like her. I really like her.  _

You pull away, keeping her arms pinned, and find yourself lost in those perfect eyes. She watched you back, silent and happy.

Happy.

It was a simple word but wasn’t that what it was?

She was happy. You were happy too.

You’re about to lean in for another kiss when you hear the creak of the front door open and, not even seconds later, feel the sting of a metal cable digging into the skin of your forearm.

You’re thrown to the ground but before you can react, another black metal snake worms its way around your legs, keeping you from standing. The first one adjusts to hold your arms to your side and now you’re just left basically hog tied to the ground. 

“Get off of her!” The familiar voice orders a little too late for you to have a choice.

Fucking pig.


	13. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best written chapter, but that's what happens when you write while thinking about something else. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :)

You freeze at the command, your mind flashing back to that day you were arrested all those years ago.

You brace yourself for unnecessary roughness when she enters the room but none comes. Instead, she turns her attention to Kuvira without letting you go.

“Are you okay?” She asks. “Did she hurt you?” She sounded genuinely concerned.

You wiggle your arms, unable to struggle your way free from the cables. Looking around, you regret not having a potted plant or something you could use to defend yourself.

_ Maybe I should have taken my little pet up on those metal bending lessons.  _ You think. 

“I’m fine.” Kuvira insists. “Let her go. She wasn’t hurting me, she was…” She blushes when she realizes and bites her smiling lip. “She was kissing me.” She was just now recognizing the reality of it all.

“Kissing you?” The pig was surprised and disgusted. She marches towards you, tightening your binds. “I don’t know what kind of sick game you’re playing, but you need to stop deceiving her right now or-”

“I’m not deceiving anybody, piggy.” You spit to hide mask your fear. “Let me go or I’ll give you something to arrest me for.”

“Please do.” She tightens her hold. “Go ahead. Try to attack me. I will have your ass in jail before you can say free speech. I’ve been itching for a reason to-”

“Lin, please.” Kuvira crouches next to you and gives her a look. “You’re hurting her.”

Lin’s glare doesn’t soften a bit when she looks to the other woman but she does comply with her request and release you.

Your breath hitches with relief and you shuffle back away from her before rising to your feet and rubbing your forming bruise.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Kuvira stands too and holds you close, forcing you to look at her.

“I’m fine.” You gently push her hand away and look back at Lin. You don’t take your eyes off the pig, waiting for another attack. 

“Explain.” The older woman demands. 

“What’s there to explain?” You hold Kuvira back, afraid if you let her go you’d be struck once again. 

“Oh I don’t know.” She makes a face and steps closer. “Maybe why when I walked in here because she didn’t show up to her shift last night and then was late to the one twenty minutes ago, I found her pinned to a wall by a woman who now claims to, what, be in love with her?”

“I never said I loved her.” You defend. Wrong choice of words. You turn to Kuvira and twitch an embarrassed smile. “I mean, I like you but I wouldn’t say we’re far enough into this thing to say love quite yet.”

“Enough.” The demanding woman regains your attention with the word. “You don’t have to explain it to me. I’ll let you explain it Su.”

“Don’t tell Su!” You rush, now extra afraid. 

That woman would kill you without a second thought and you knew it.

“She’ll have to find out eventually.” Kuvira points out. She pulls your chin to face her, her soft smile reassuring you enough to remind you to breathe.

“She hates me.” You say back. “She’s going to kill me.”

“Probably.” Your pet giggles.

“It’s not funny!” You scold. “Do you know how hard it was to even tell you how I feel? I don’t do emotions, Kuvira. Especially not when it comes to defending them against the wrath of the two grumpiest old women I have ever met.”

Now who was shit talking someone right in front of them?

“I’m sending Opal for her.” Lin growls. “Wait here.”

***

The past few hours had been awkward and tense.

You and Kuvira sat next to each other on the couch, a scowling, arms crossed, Lin sitting across from you both in the chair. None of you spoke.

You held Kuvira’s hand like it was the only thing keeping you from running away and to be honest it was.

You had never been good at situations like this. Then again, when had you ever been in a situation like this? You fought tension and vulnerability with anger and antagonistic jokes. 

_ This is it.  _ You think.  _ I’ve finally chosen how I die. _

You glance at the clock. In three more hours Zhu Li expected a decision. In four? The party wanted one too. 

You open your mouth to speak, ready to insult the police department or something just to end the deafening silence that currently swallowed you whole.

Dumb luck kept you from making things worse by doing so when the universe decided to slam open your door so hard it fell off the top hinge.

You and your - what, girlfriend? Was that what she was now? - Both jump to your feet, still hand in hand, and look over your shoulders. You could feel her heartbeat as well as you could feel your own; You were both petrified.

“Suyin.” You choke forward a joking tone. “Nice of you to finally join us.”

She was mad. Worse than mad. She was something you couldn’t even think of a word for. Furious didn’t do her justice, neither did irate. You had never seen someone so ready to take someone else’s head off. 

Behind her, and more awkwardly embarrassed than anything else, was the airbending girl that had the misfortune of having been the one to first bring all of this up to her.

“Uh, hi.” The girl hesitantly waves.

“You, it’s actually nice to see.” You fearfully smile. “Maybe she won’t kill me with this many witnesses.” 

You breathe out a solitary laugh at your joke but then your breath hitches when the woman starts marching towards you with eyes like lasers. 

You clutch Kuvira’s hand tighter.

“Please say something.” You almost beg, feeling very blocked in by the two enraged women that flanked you from either side. “You’re scarier when you’re not saying anythi-” She reaches you and grabs you roughly by the front of your shirt. You gasp into your silence and release Kuvira’s hand.

“Let me tell you a story.” She growls.

“No thanks.” You put your hands out as a blockade between you. “No stories please. I’m all good.”

“Oh trust me, this is a good one.” She smiles a sinister grin all the while keeping those evil eyes.

“Maybe we could just sit down and talk.” Kuvira offers. 

“I agree with the fascist on that one.” You wish you hadn’t just called her that. “Let’s just sit. No need to-” She throws you aside and your legs go weak, giving out underneath you and causing you to fall straight on your ass. You don’t take your eyes off of her.

“This is a story about the last time someone screwed me and my family over.” She continues. 

Opal had nervously followed her inside and was the only source of calm for this current setting.

“W-What did you do then?” You stutter.

Her grin grows and she growls.

“Oh.” You nod, your jaw dropped open. “Thats not, a fun look.” 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Opal steps between you and Su with her hands on her hips. “Mom, don’t make me become a witness to a crime.” She scolds. “And Y/N,” She faces you and smiles. “I for one am happy you finally admitted how you feel. My mom wasn’t sitting next to you the night of the dance, I was. I saw how you held her hand.” 

You lift your brows and stumble to your feet. Your legs bring you closer to Kuvira without any conscious effort and you find yourself hiding slightly behind her while you wrap your arms around her waist and rest your chin on her shoulder.

“You never scared me that much.” You mumble.

“You never scared me this much either.” She mumbles back, seemingly just as ready to cower as you were.

“You think you can just buy a woman you find pretty and force her into falling in love with you?!” Su hisses.

“No!” You defend. “I actually was just telling Kuvira that’s the opposite of what I was thinking. I didn’t even want her out of jail, let alone living with me.” Shit. You were digging yourself a deeper hole.

You take in a deep breath and let Kuvira go. You step out from behind her and face this like the strong woman you are.

“Look.” You start, having to eye Opal’s smile for a bravery boost. “I left the party for her.” This earns a genuine reaction from both Su and Lin who drop their scowls in trade for looks of shock. “I built the Moon Lily Party from nothing, but I left it because I want to be with her. I didn’t plan it this way. I wish so badly that I had fallen for literally anyone else. And I don’t mean for that to sound rude.” 

You step closer just an inch. “My whole life, I’ve been searching for meaning. Looking for ways to figure out where I belong in this mess of a fucking universe. I thought I found that meaning in the police force for the longest time, but then that didn’t work out and I found politics. Then, politics got corrupt and I formed the party. Now...well, now I’m not really sure where I belong. I feel lost again. But I know that when I do find out where my place is, it’ll be somewhere I can have her, At least, I hope it’s somewhere I can have her.” 

You take Kuvira’s hand without looking back at her and pull her forward to stand by your side. “She’s everything I hate and she comes with the baggage of a woman who wants to murder me.” You smile a little. “But, I like her anyway. I hate it. That I like her of all people, but I do. I’ve fallen for her, hard, and I don’t know if things will work out between us but I want the opportunity to try and make it work. Even if that means dealing with you. But, I guess, if I grew to like her, maybe I can grow to tolerate you because you’re important to her. If, that is, you can grow to tolerate me.”

She crosses her arms and looks you over with a pensive stare. 

You put out a hand to shake.

“Can we at least try to get along?” You offer. “Please? I need someone to be on my side today. I kind of just lost all of my friends.”

“She’s asking for a chance, mom.” Opal’s tone was teasing. “A chance at redeeming herself. Doesn’t that sound like literally everyone back home that you gave a shot to?”

“Fine.” The woman sighs and takes your hand firmly. “I’ll give you a chance. Maybe we did get off on the wrong foot.”

“Thank you.” You prepare to make a joke that’s probably a bad idea when she pulls you in by the handshake.

“But I even hear about you hurting her, I will track you down and remind you why that’s a bad idea.” She threatens.

“Noted.” You gulp.

No pressure for this relationship to work out or anything.

She lets you go and you turn back to Kuvira, so relieved that you can’t stop yourself from kissing her.

“You better not make me regret all of this.” You tease, your arms still wrapped around her neck from the kiss.

“Don’t worry.” She smiles back like a lovesick puppy dog. “I’m not planning on breaking your heart.”

But were you planning on breaking hers?

***

“I have to say,” Zhu Li sets down the cup of tea you had provided her earlier. “I’m slightly disappointed that you didn’t choose the party.”

“Why?” You smirk. “Gonna miss the competition?” Kuvira squeezes your hand to tell you to stop and you laugh.

She brought her whole team again, but this time you had a powerful team backing you too. It gave you confidence.

“No.” She says plainly. “But I don’t think the politically charged environment you provide is good for a recovering power addict like Kuvira.”

“I’m perfectly fine for Kuvira.” You furrow your brows. If anything, she was the one bad for you.

“That sudden rise in political music was quite a tactic.” Your opponent notes. “Where did you get the idea?”

“They released more than just rat?” You raise a brow. “We weren’t planning on releasing the songs until after another week, but I suppose with Asami’s shocking release this morning, Lee decided to expedite things.” You smile at the thought and nod. “Good call, on his part.”

“You think it was a good call to release songs with titles like,” She angrily reads from a list. “Republican Idiot? Fuck The Police? Love Me, I’m A Party Member? Shall I go on?”

“No, I know the songs.” You laugh again. “I helped write most of them.” You catch a look from Lin and drop your cocky grin. “Look. Political music is a good way to win and keep the votes of people who can’t understand the big words we use in speeches and debates. It’s smart. You should try it. As for me? I’m not political anymore. I went all sappy and chose feelings and shit.”

“Well before your ‘feelings and shit’ did you have anymore schemes up your sleeve?” She asks, unamused.

You bite your tongue and think about how yes, yes you did. You had a very big ‘scheme’ up your sleeve.

Well, the party did.

In a week they’d be marching downtown streets with banners, chants, and, more recently added to the list, blunt objects to use against the cops who showed up.

Kit had been right, it was time to ensue violence. It was those rich bastards all they listened to.

Then again, you weren’t part of the party anymore. You didn’t have anything up your sleeve.

“No.” You tell her flatly. You look at Kuvira so it’s easier to lie. “I don’t have anything planned.” Your little pet smiles. You smile back. 

Too much time has gone on where the attention is not on Su for her liking so she speaks.

“I for one, still like the original plan for Kuvira’s punishment.” She says. “Before Y/N got involved. I suggest that since political tension is growing and people here already hate her, we should revisit that idea. I am perfectly happy to offer Y/N a place to stay as well as to keep with the laws of post conviction bail.”

Was she really suggesting you abandon your city? Leaving the party was one thing, but this?

You suppose you do have new political enemies with your friends now and can't imagine what will happen after they find out about Kuvira being your decision. 

Plus, Kuvira looks so hopeful that you’ll say yes and your once opponent is on board saying it’s technically not allowed because it’s out of city but if you agreed to move too then maybe there was a loophole.

You agree to leave the city.

“Good.” Lin scoffs. “Get’s her out of my hair.”

_ Just wait, piggy.  _ You think, for once not focused on your woman’s lips as she kissed you with a thousand thank yous. 

_ Just wait a week. _


	14. Fat Lip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Planned this chapter before the capitol siege in America. This was not supposed to be referencing true events nor getting that close to real politics. I apologize that it reads that way.

Waking up in bed after the sun has already risen high into the sky without pain in your back or the familiar sound of nibbling rats in the walls was new but pleasant. Having the woman you were falling in love with resting on your chest, still sound asleep, was an added bonus.

For a moment, you forget all that had happened in the past week. 

You forget leaving the party and moving out of your nation for a woman you were supposed to hate. 

You forget slowly earning the trust of the girlfriend’s family, even her adoptive mother, and finally seeing who they all were past their anger. 

You forget learning how to metalbend and how to relax.

For a moment, you’re back to your life a week ago and it brings you untellable amounts of stress that you’ve woken up this late.

Then, you see her. You smile. You relax back into the mattress beneath you that unlike the one you had back home was soft.

You hold her closer and she whines in her sleep. You don’t care. You kiss the top of her head, successfully waking her up.

“Good morning.” You muse, catching her eyes. 

You let the anxiety you have over your past decisions melt into the jade green pools around her widened pupils.

“You’re still here.” She smiles softly back and cuddles closer into your chest, dropping her gaze and reclosing her eyes. “I’ll admit, I thought it was all a dream.”

“It’s no dream.” You confirm, holding her with both arms and sitting up a little without shifting her too much. “I’m just insane.”

“What time is it?” She asks.

You glance at the way too modern for your tastes clock on the smooth metal wall.

“Two twenty eight.” You tell her.

“I can’t believe we slept in all day.” She laughs a little. “I got so used to getting up early for work.”

_ Yeah.  _ You think.  _ She was the one used to getting up early. _

But that thought was drowned out by another, more intrusive one.

_ It’s almost time for the protest. _

It started at two thirty. It would begin as a march downtown, with starting groups meeting in each of the city’s three voting districts. However, the real protest started only after the cops showed up. 

Armed and ready, with things that wouldn’t be seen as weapons until it was too late, they would make their stand just like how Kit had suggested. With violence.

They would make those god damn pigs pay for everything they had ever done to you and people like you; They would show the nation, show the world, just how fucked and weak their system was. 

Some might get arrested, but they would all live to tell the tale. 

They.

_ It should be we. _

You tilt Kuvira’s chin up and kiss her soft lips.

“We should get up.” You half suggest half demand. 

“Five more minutes.” She hums, a smile spread wide across her face.

You glance back at the clock then back at her. 

“How about two?” You offer.

“Deal.” She snuggles closer into your chest and closes her eyes once more.

You made no attempt to stop a smile from twitching it’s way onto your face as you stroked her dark hair gently.

You think back to Ping and wonder how he’s doing. 

Before you had left, you had used your final paychecks and all of your megar savings to prepay rent for him for two months. You had also gotten him two job interviews, one at each of the two jobs you were leaving behind. Hopefully, with a little luck, he’d land one of the positions and would really be able to make a life for himself.

You look back at the clock.

Two thirty on the dot.

“Okay, sleepy head.” You tease. “Time to get up.” You sit up despite her protest.

When you’re both sitting fully upright, you kiss her once more. She pulls you deeper into the kiss and once again you have to fight against her protests to actually get something done and pull away from her.

“Trust me.” You smile, holding her cheek with one strong hand. “I wish we could just stay here forever in this little bubble where it’s just you and me. But the world waits, Kuvira.”  
_And the minute word reaches Zaofu about the protest in Republic City, I’m going to be murdered. Might as well have my teeth brushed before that happens._

You head to the attached bathroom which, just like the bedroom, was way to large and modern than necessary for it’s served purpose, and brush your teeth.

You think about how the protest was going. Who was leading it at the meeting point by city hall? Lee? Hue? Maybe they would break Kit out during the violent portion and then she would lead.

_ Whoever it is.  _ You think.  _ It should be me. _

You don’t notice Kuvira in the room until her lean arms are wrapping around you from behind and those perfectly soft lips are pressing into the space where your neck meets your shoulder. 

You hum into the feeling and smile before spitting the toothpaste and turning around to kiss her properly.

“You should let me show you around the city.” She suggests. “I’m excited to show you all the places I loved growing up.”

“That does sound nice.” You agree. 

_ Unfortunately, I think I’ll be busy in the next few minutes to an hour being beat to death by your mother.  _ You would never add that part out loud.

“Maybe it could give me some insight into how an amazing woman like you ended up on post conviction bail.” You just always had to tease that past. She hated it.

You were about to apologize for your ill-mannered joke when you hear the bedroom door slam open.

_ I already hate that I can’t just lock her out anymore.  _ You think.

You take in a deep growling breath and exit into the bedroom, just as prepared for the lecture as Kuvira was surprised that you would be getting one. 

“Did you know about the riot in Republic City?” Your least favorite person in the world right now spits. 

“If by riot, you mean rightful protest, then yes.” You smile innocently. 

“I let you into my home because you promised that you would leave that nonsense behind.” She was mad but it was nothing compared to the day she had been told about you and Kuvira.

“I promised to leave. I did. That doesn’t mean the party will stop.”

“Wait a minute.” Kuvira interrupts, joining your side. “Y/N, what protest?”   
  


***

The entire family plus you sit huddled around the radio, clinging to every word the reporter says.

**_I am currently reporting live from Republic City where Moon Lily Party protesters are storming downtown. They have flags, they have banners, they have war cries. You would not believe it if you saw it with your own eyes folks._ **

_ I should be there.  _ You think. You wouldn’t dare say it out loud. Not in this mixed company.

**_This just in, at the front of the crowd, seemingly leading the charge, is Asami Sato of future industries!_ **

“That should be me!” You snap, curling your first and furrowing your brows. 

You get some looks so you let out a breath and reset your face. 

Kuvira takes your hand and offers you a comforting half smile before dropping her face back into a worried look that matched everyone else here.

**_Wait. They’ve just arrived at the police barricade. They’re reaching into their backpacks. Oh no! Oh the humanity! They’re assaulting the police officers!_ **

**_Umbrellas, pens, heavy books. All of these items are being thrown, used to poke at, and just generally aggravate the officers at the barricade._ **

**_The officer’s aren’t reacting. They’ve trained for this._ **

_ Just snap little piggy.  _ You think.  _ Come on, just one of you snap. _

**_One of the officers just can’t take it anymore and he’s grabbed the end of a protestors umbrella!_ **

You bite your lip to choke back your giggles and clutch Kuvira’s hand tighter.

_ This is it. _

**_Oh my! He’s shoved them back! The rest of the protestors are furious. They’re jumping the barricade. They’re going for city hall!_** ** _  
_** **_I can barely hear myself think over all this shouting._**

**_The officer’s are fighting back but it’s no use. There’s too many of them._ **

**_They’re approaching the steps to city hall now, some of them are even starting the short climb to the door. The police officers are just lost in the waves of this, this, riot!_ **

**_There really is no other word for it folks._ **

**_Wait._ **

**_There might just be hope._ **

**_Coming in from the skies, it’s reinforcements for the officers. Amongst them, Chief Beifong herself._ **

_ Oh no.  _ You inch backwards.  _ I didn’t think this far ahead. Wrong crowd. Wrong crowd! _

Kuvira still holds you hand so she notices you trying to flee.

“What’s wrong?” She whispers in your ear so that her family doesn’t hear.

“They still think I’m involved with this.” You hush back. “And those protestors won’t quit just because she showed up.”

**_The rioters must not be fans of titles because they’re throwing their weapons at the Chief before she can even hit the ground!_ **

Yep. All eyes on you now. More like all the various leers.

You, on the other hand, keep your eyes focused on the radio, afraid of what might happen if you lock eyes with any of them.

**_The officers are dropping like flies now, being knocked from their feet on the ground and their place in the sky. But the good news is it looks like Chief Beifong is holding her own against the crowd._ **

**_Things are starting to look pretty evenly matched now with some of the rioters getting themselves arrested. But for each rioter down, it seems the others are only growing more enraged._ **

**_Was that a brick?!_ ** ****_  
  
_

Now the stares a really on you. You sink into yourself and treat Kuvira’s hand like a lifeline.

**_Another brick!_ **

**_I’m not sure who is throwing those but they’ve unfortunately got a great arm. They seem to be aiming for officer’s faces and knocking them straight out._ **

**_The rioters are just stampeding over the limp bodies of the unconscious officers. I’m sorry to say that I cannot guarantee that they will all survive._ **

_ It wasn’t supposed to go this far.  _ You think.  _ Maybe I should say that one out loud. _

“I never said bricks.” You mumble, shaking your head. “And no one was supposed to die, let alone be trampled. I said books. Pens. Backpacks. Things that were non lethal and everyday. I never meant for all of this.”

“You just better hope your riot doesn’t go after my sister.” Su threatens.

_ They will.  _ Another thing you wouldn’t risk saying out loud.

**_The officers are grouping together at the doors to city hall. They’re refusing to back down, even with the approaching crowd._ **

**_There’s just too many of them and some are even bending now._ **

**_I can’t find the words to describe what I am currently seeing._ **

**_Chaos._ **

**_It’s total chaos._ **

**_Looks like the president and other important staff members are being evacuated through the back of the building. The rioters haven’t yet taken notice._ **

**_Chief Beifong is one of the few still holding her own and they know she’s the one to swarm. She can’t hold them back. She’s being washed away by the wave of people. I can’t quite see where-oh! They’re inside!_ **

**_The rioters have entered city hall!_ **

“I know that sounds bad.” You admit, finally looking at the group yet unsure of whose eyes to truly meet. Even Kuvira looked concerned for Lin and the other officers. “But she chose her side.” 

Wrong choice of words.

You brace for an attack when you catch Su’s movement but instead she just speaks.

“I have to get to the city.” She states simply yet serious. 

“Let me go with you.” Kuvira offers, letting go of you. “Lin did a lot for me when I was there before, I want to make sure she’s okay.”

“You can’t.” Su shakes her head and glares over Kuvira’s shoulder at you. “Because of her.” She pushes past Kuvira and you once again brace yourself for a hit but once again none comes. “You better beg the spirits to make sure Lin is okay after what you’ve done.” Her anger softens into a look of bitter resentment. “I’m disappointed. I really thought you were making progress.”

Disappointed?

It wasn’t what you had expected at all but it somehow hurt worse than the alternative.

You look around and realize that’s what they all were. You had given them reason to believe in you enough to let them down somehow. When did that happen? How did that happen?

You don’t think anyone other than the party had ever really believed in you before.

Maybe if you had known you could have done something to not lose their trust.

Maybe, you can now.

“Let me go with you.” You say. Your sincere tone catches them all off guard. “I feel bad that things got that out of hand. We were supposed to be increasing the violence, yes, but only so that you would listen. She can’t listen if they…” You trail off. “Let me go. I can help. I can try at least.”

The older woman studies you with pensive eyes and you try hard not to break her eye contact.

“Okay.” She nods. “Y/N will go too.”

You don't know why, but you smile.


	15. Crazy Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love this song! Took some liberties with the lyrics obvi, but still think it has the same vibe.  
> *  
> On another note, sorry in advance to my Lin simps...It physically hurt me to write this knowing there's no one in canon to comfort her...

The airship ride to the city felt long in the heavy silence. You knew what you had helped create was wrong, but somewhere deep inside there was this nagging feeling of hope.

Hope, that the riot, however out of hand, had worked. 

Hope, that the party wasn’t beyond being saved.

Hope, that you weren’t beyond being saved.

Hope that Lin was okay, despite how you had previously felt about her.

But most of all?

Hope, for some unknown reason, that you could re-earn Suyin’s trust. 

Why did you care about her trust so much? You had lavished in the fact that you could piss her off so easily before. 

Why now, as you stood silently side by side looking out the large window of the airship, did you let your mind wander into caring about that silence? Why did you care what she thought of you at all?

Your first thought was that it had to be because of Kuvira. Somehow that woman hadn’t just gotten between you and the party but had made you actually start caring about all aspects of her life. You didn’t just want her, you wanted her family to like you. You wanted their blessing to be with her. It was stupid.

Then, you start to consider, however much you hated to admit it, that there was another reason you wanted to prove yourself to this woman. Maybe, you admit to yourself, it was because of that word. 

Disappointed.

How had she cared enough to be disappointed? When had you ever given her any reason to believe in you in the first place?

No one had ever really believed in you before. Well, other than the party.

Not the cops that day you were beat and arrested.

Not your mother at any point in your life.

Not your brother after you let him down by getting him caught.

Not Lin when you wrote that appeal for the academy. 

No one.

When you left your friends, you didn’t really think anyone would ever believe in you again. Yet here she was, being disappointed in you. She had belief in you to lose. Why? How? And, most importantly, why did you care?

She cared.

She believed in you.

Spirits willing, you would make damn sure she believed in you again.

For Kuvira, and for yourself.

The airship jolts to a stop as it lands.

“We’re here.” She announces. It was the first time either of you had spoken the entire ride.

There still wasn’t much communication as you made your way down the graffitied streets, past the thrown aside weapons from the previous day and the blood stains that had yet to be washed away.

You cross your arms protectively and keep your face down to avoid being recognized. The last thing you wanted right now was to be associated with all of this.

“There.” Su points out across the bay. “I was informed that Lin would be resting at air temple island with Tenzin and Kya until she’s stable enough to be moved to the South Pole.”

“She’s that injured?” You ask.

You knew she had taken many calls on the ride over but she hadn’t kept you up to date on any of it.

“She almost died.” The woman doesn’t take her eyes off the island as she speaks. Good. You don’t know if you could have faced her straight on. “She was dead when they found her. Luckily, CPR got her heart going again with the help of some lighting bender shocks, but she still hasn’t woken up. They’re afraid she’ll crash again.”

“What did they do?” You mumble. You hug yourself a little tighter and look down at your feet. “We...I, did this.” You shut your eyes tight because you’re not entirely sure you won’t cry.

“Come on.” Su tells you, getting you to look at her. “Let’s go see how she’s doing.”

***

The answer was not well.

The older woman that had just a few months ago, terrified you, now looked as weak and vulnerable as a house fly. 

She was pale, even her lips, and where her face should have been shaded with reds it was shaded with blues and a little purple. 

There was a cut on her bottom lip and bruises all over her body. Her nose was taped up like it had been broken and both eyes were blackened in the shape of subtle bootprints. 

Her collarbone jutted out on one side, apparently not yet pushed back into place, probably due to swelling of the muscles and organs within. 

You couldn’t see much other than her arms, the rest of her torso was covered with the thin white fabric of her tank top and her lower half was tucked beneath the orange blanket, but you didn’t need to.

If it wasn’t for the loud rattling wheeze of breathing you could hear emitting from her, you could have easily mistaken this woman for a corpse.

“I did this?” You step closer to the bed, once again fighting back tears. “I can’t believe Lee and the others would ever let it get this far.”

“I didn’t think Asami would ever help with something like this either.” You hadn’t noticed the avatar enter the room until she spoke.

You turn to face her and she looks just as broken as you felt.

“I was visiting my family when it happened.” She tells you, her eyes looking past you and at Lin. “It’s my job to protect this city and all people. But I was on vacation. Listening to it on the radio. I felt hopeless.”

You let her continue as she nears you.

“I couldn’t believe it when the reporter said Asami was there.” She reaches your side now and you turn back around to follow the woman’s gaze to Lin, no matter how much it hurt to see her like this. “And when the violence started? I thought for sure she’d tell them to stop.”

“Why didn’t she?” You ask, half curious and half because you knew she’d reply wether you asked or not.

“That’s exactly what I asked her when I got back.” Korra looks even more hopeless now. How had you managed to break down both the Cheif of Police and the avatar with one stupid move? “She said she believed in the party. That violence was necessary for the Republic’s future. She said all cops are pigs and that the elite like her were in the wrong for oppressing everyone else all this time.” She hesitates before adding. “She said that’s why she was running for president on the party’s behalf. To fix the system.”

Asami was the candidate now?

Elitists being on your side was one thing, but having them represent you? What kind of sick game was Lee playing? That woman was everything the party was against! What was next? Having Lin run?

The thought shocks you back into the reality of it all.

Lin wouldn’t be running for anything. Not if she died. 

“I don’t know Asami Sato that well.” You say, placing a comforting hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Or at all really. But I do know the party. I know they wouldn’t stand behind someone like her. She’s rich and part of the corporate machine. It doesn’t make sense.” The avatar looks at you and you drop your hand, now lost in thought. “I’m no detective, but I bet if you looked into it some more you could find proof that either she’s not really on their side or they’re not on hers.” You offer a slight smile. “Don’t give up, Korra. The world needs it’s avatar right now because I have a feeling I created a monster that I can no longer control. I’m sorry about that. Truly, I am. If there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know.”

“Thanks.” She smiles weakly back, a subtle shimmer of hope back in her eyes. 

You catch Su in your peripherals looking proud.

Proud of you.

You smile a little more but it all fades away when you look back at Lin.

“I just hope it’s not already too late.”

***

It’s been a few days since your trip to the city and according to letters from Su, who stayed behind with her sister, Lin is doing better. She still hasn’t woken up, but she’s set to be transferred to the South Pole to see Katara tomorrow. The healers’ only worry now is that her spine may be too broken to be repaired meaning she may never walk again. 

The letter gives you just a twinge of hope, but the song playing on the radio fills you with anger.

It was a political song, of course, because what wasn’t now adays? But this one was about you which made it a hell of a lot less fun.

_ Hey. _

_ You’re a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I’m on top of it. _

_ I dream, of doin’ you all night. _

_ Scratches all down my back to keep me right on. _

The narrator, who was supposed to be you, was pissing you off more and more with each and every word as you grudgingly eat your cereal. 

_ Take it off, fascism is your game. _

_ I jump in bed with fame. _

_ Another one night, I paid for. _

_ You’re so fine, it won’t be a loss. _

_ Turning on my friends, just to get you face to face. _

_ Hey. _

_ You’re a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I’m on top of it. _

_ I dream, of doin’ you all night. _

_ Scratches all down my back to keep me right on. _

You growl and throw your spoon as hard as you can across the dining room, nearly hitting Kuvira on accident as she enters the room.

“Sorry.” You grumble, your anger fueled even more by how stupidly you had almost hit her. “I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s alright.” She says, picking up the spoon and walking over to you. “Why are you eating cereal?” She half laughs. “You know we have a chef right?”

“I like cereal.” You growl, pushing the bowl away. “But I’m done anyway.” You cross your arms and don’t look at her, knowing she’d only calm you down.

“You’re kind of adorable when you’re mad.” She comments, leaning forward on the table. 

“Listen to this song.” You grumble. “They’re making fun of me.”

She listens for a moment before responding.

“Sounds more like they’re making fun of me.” She notes. 

She lifts a hand and uses her bending to turn the knob down to the off position. She spies the note.

“Are you sure this isn’t really about Lin?” She asks. 

You growl and cross your arms tighter.

“I can’t help that I care about people, Kuvira.” You spit, still not looking at her. “It’s called having a heart. You should try it some time.” Your face softens with regret and you look up at her with soft eyes. “Sorry, habit.” She isn’t phased.

“I know you don’t mean it.” She smiles and kisses you gently. Just as you predicted, it melts your anger away - taking the power it made you feel with it. 

Now you just felt weak and happy. Bittersweet.

“So what’s our plan for the day?” You ask her with a warm smile.

“Hm.” She pretends to think. “I was thinking maybe I could finally show you around the city.”

“That would be nice.” You kiss her again.

***

“And that brings us back home.” She seems just as excited now as she was for every other stop along your little tour.

“You really like this place, huh?” You ask her.

“I do.” She confesses. Then her smile drops and she looks a little hurt. “I can’t believe that I almost destroyed it.” 

“Hey.” You take her hands and smile. “That’s not who you are anymore.”

She smiles softly and takes her hands back. 

“Close your eyes.” It was an order not a request. You do as your told. “Now put your hands out.” You once again follow her instructions.

“Not sure if I trust you not to murder me right now.” You joke.

“Well it wasn’t that long ago that you wouldn’t even close your eyes around me.” She teases back. “So I’ll call this progress.” 

You feel her press something hard and cold into your hands and you know it must be metal. 

“Can I open my eyes now?” You ask. 

“Not yet.” She says. “I have a few final touches to...there.” You could hear the smile in her voice and it made you want to smile even more. “Now you can open your eyes.”

You do and when you look, it’s a metal flower. Not just any flower either, a moon lily. 

“Well?” She blushes and you can tell it’s hard for her to keep her eyes on you. 

“It’s beautiful.” You muse, looking back up at her. “Just like you.” 

You hold her face with one hand and the flower with the other. 

She blushes more and now she really does look away. 

“I love you.” The words fall from your lips before you can even process the emotions that go along with them. 

You gasp and take your hand back, stepping away from her and feeling your own warm blush rise.

_ I just said that!  _ You think.  _ To a war criminal! I mean it though….why do I mean it? Was it too soon? Too late? Oh fuck, I hate this feeling!  _

“Y/N.” She smiles into her surprise and hugs you sudden and close. “I love you too!” She can’t hold back her joy. 

You hug her back tight, careful not to crush the metal flower and only when she pulls away do you repeat it.

“I love you, Kuvira.” You say, for a second time now. “So much.”

“You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear.” She smiles wide and her eyes fall to your lips. 

You hadn’t kissed her in public since you left the city and even then it was only in your apartment.

Then again, you hadn’t confessed to loving her before now either so it really was a day for firsts. 

Spirits, did you love her. This feeling, this stupid complex feeling, that’s what it was. You still hated that it was for her but you did, you loved her. You loved her so much it hurt. 

And now?

Now she wanted to kiss you.

Right here, in the courtyard, with a few of her brothers lingering about doing their own things.

Right here, where everyone would see.

But you love her. And she wants this.

You smile and close the gap between your lips, lost in the way she wraps her around around your neck only to tangle her hands in your hair. She just always had to grab your hair. You loved it.

You bite her lip and she giggles into the kiss. It’s after this giggle that you hear a scoff from your left. You growl into the kiss before pulling away from her and looking for the source. You easily find it.

“Care to repeat that?” You glare at her ex. “I can’t hear you when you mumble.” 

“Don’t be so full of yourself.” He scoff again and rolls his eyes. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Y/N, let it go.” Kuvira reaches for your arm but you yank away before she can get a good grip on you.

“No.” You don’t take your leer off him. “I want to know what gives him the right to think he can judge our relationship. What, are you jealous that she’s freer than you? Or are you just mad because I can actually make her cum?”

“Y/N!” She scolds, very clearly embarrassed.

“Look, I don’t know what your problem is.” He steps forward with a glare of his own. “I don’t know why you’ve suddenly come out of nowhere and turned my ex fiance into a lesbian, but you don’t need to parade around my home showing it off.”

“Oh?” You laugh, before dropping back into a scowl. “I’m sorry. I think I misheard you. Turned her into a lesbian?” You crack your knuckles and put the flower in your pocket.

“Y/N, please.” She almost begs, seeing where this was going. “You’re going to get in trouble. Just ignore him.”

“No. I want him to repeat it.” You step closer and he steps back, his face filled with obvious and instant regret.

“I-I take it back.” He puts his hands up.

“No you don’t.” You laugh, shaking your head and backing him up further. “You’re just mad I called you on it. Well guess what, buddy? I’m mad too. I’m mad that you’re a homophobic bastard. I’m mad that my friends all turned against me. I’m mad that I inadvertently hurt someone my  _ girlfriend”  _ You throw the word in his face. “Cares about. I’m mad at the world and the corrupt government I was raised having to deal with. I’m mad that I fell in love with a war criminal. I’m mad about a lot, all the time. Uncontrollably mad. But you know what I’m happy about?”

“W-What?” He stutters.

All sarcastic musing leaves your face and now you just looked scary and pissed off.

“I’m happy that you just gave me a reason to let all that anger out.” 

You right hook his face, stoping up rocks to hold his feet in place so he couldn’t retreat.

“Y/N! No!” Kuvira orders, stepping closer to you.

You ignore her and continue to punch him, only letting his feet free when you know he’ll fall. He does. You growl into your smirk and though he tries to defend himself, it’s not a fair fight.

“Kuvira, do something to stop her!” The emo brother pleads.

“What am I supposed to do?” She shouts back. 

The crack of his bones against the force of your fist fans the bonfire of power that your anger had sparked.

With each hit, each slip of your knuckles against blood, you felt that power grow and grow.

“That’s enough!” Kuvira finally gives in and metal bends some bands on your wrists to hold your hands up so you’ll stop hitting him.

Your heart surges with that familiar sting of betrayal and you force against her hold.

You manage to get one hand free but she lifts you by the other one, high into the air.

“Kuvira.” You aren’t sure what else to say as you look down at her with a hurt face. 

She was bending against you. She knew how fragile your trust was but here she was, taking his side and using the same techniques she used on those she ruled over. Those she hurt.

She looks worried at your face and drops you to the ground, rushing to your side and trying to hold you.

“Y/N, I’m sorry. But I had to, you were hurting him. I-” You push her hand away and crawl back.

“You chose them.” You try to sound angry but you only sound hurt.

Your brother chose his street friends.

Your mother chose her drugs.

Your friends chose the party.

You chose her. But now, she chose her family.

Were you ever going to be anybody's first choice? Or were you just there for people to take and use as side plots?

Did she not realize how much you gave up for her? Did she not care? Did she see you as a side plot when to you she was your whole story arc?

“Y/N, I love you.” She tries once more to reach towards you but you once again push her away with a scoff.

“No you don’t.” You say. “Nobody does. I was stupid to ever think otherwise. Nobody will ever understand me. I can’t believe I thought you could relate. I’m always the bad guy. The side plot. The villain who gets to make everyone feel good with their redemption arc after being beaten by the heroes for years.”

“Y/N, you know thats not true.” She scolds. “It’s not fair to tell me I don’t love you just because you did something wrong.”

“Why is it wrong if it’s justified?” You see the guards rushing closer and know soon you’ll be held in a room, waiting for Su. “Maybe that’s why you don’t really understand me. You can’t relate to me because everything I do, I do for a reason. You just did it all for power.” 

You can almost hear her heart shatter like glass and are surprised when yours does the same. 

_ Why did I just say that?  _ You think.  _ Because I knew it would hurt her.  _

The second thought wasn’t conscious. 

“Kuvira, I’m sorry.” You reach out and now she’s the one backing away. 

“What happened?” A guard asks.

“She attacked my brother!” The emo kid tells them. Jerk. 

“I’m sorry.” You repeat, ignoring everything else. Right now you just had to fix this. Fix her. Apologize.

_ Why am I such a fucking idiot? Why do I always have to fuck everything up? I just earned their trust back and I’ve already lost it again. I just earned her love and I had to go and hurt her. Fuck! Why am I like this?! _

“I love you.” You want to kiss her but you’re restrained by a guard on either side. “I don’t know why I said those things, I didn’t mean them.” You don’t even register what the guards are telling you, too focused on her. “Please, Kuvira, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please stop looking at me like that. I love you. You’re a good person. I love you.”

You don’t get a chance to say more before you’re dragged off to that aforementioned room.


	16. Y/N Alone (Bad Reputation)

“You hit Bataar Jr.” Su states. It was a fact, not an accusation.

“Multiple times, yes.” You agree. There was no point in arguing.

The room you were in was small and reminiscent of the interrogation room you had been in back home in Republic City. You begin to wonder if Su had modeled it this way on purpose after having grown up with her mother being the former chief of police. 

“Would you care to tell me why?” She kept her composure which only annoyed you more.

“Because he was being a jerk.” You cross your arms but can’t meet her eyes. Again, this only fuels your anger.

“Yes, I was told about his comment.” She keeps her eyes on you softly. “I’m sorry you were hurt, but do you think hitting him was the appropriate response?” 

“I do.” You growl. You bite your lip and sigh, finally moving to look at her eyes and uncrossing your arms. “No. It wasn’t.” You sit up straighter and rush the rest of the sentence. “But, what else was I supposed to do? I was pissed off and he deserved pain for what he said.”

“I’ve noticed you often get angry very easily.” She notes. “Do you know why you default to that emotion?”

“What, are you a shrink now?” You scoff. 

You’re not mad that she isn’t reacting angrily, but you are scared that she’ll snap. So, you continue your rude comments and keep your glare, using them as walls to keep it from hurting you more when she finally decides you’re not worth it.

“Y/N.” The use of your name gets you to look at her. “You’re not in trouble.” 

That sends your eyes wide for but a moment before you realize and snap them back down into an almost squint with a click of your tongue. 

“You know.” She smiles slightly. “You remind me a lot of Kuvira.” 

“Don’t ever say that again.” You hiss. Your mind rushes back to what you said to her and your heart skips a beat in the worst way possible. “How is she?” 

“She’s hurt.” Su informs you. “But why shouldn’t she be? Wasn’t that why you called her power hungry? To hurt her?”

“I didn’t call her-” You cut yourself off and sigh. “Look, I don’t know why I said it. I was mad and so I hit Bataar Jr, and then I felt hurt because Kuvira stopped me. It was like she was choosing them over me.”

“Them?”

“You. Your family. This place. I left my home and my friends and my life for her. And then it was like I realized in that moment that it didn’t matter. That I had left everything so she didn’t have to leave anything.” You look down. “I know that sounds selfish.” 

“It’s valid, what you’re feeling.” 

You roll your eyes. Why the fuck did you even say anything?  
“Do you not like it here in Zaofu?” She asks.

“It’s not that I don’t like it.” You argue. “I just,” you can’t find the words. “Ugh. I don’t know.”

“Would you rather be back in Republic City?” 

“I don’t know.” You snap, shutting your eyes. “No. I-”

“What do you want, Y/N?”

“I don’t know what I want.” You felt tears pushing at the space between your eyelids so you shut them tighter. 

Were you really about to cry right now? Why were you about to cry right now? Ugh. It pisses you off.

“I just want to not feel so angry anymore.” You confess, taking even yourself by surprise. But you don’t stop. “I don’t want to feel weak, but I don’t want to feel angry. Sometimes it’s like those are the only two options. Be hurt and weak or get mad so I choose to get mad and I choose to hit things and I choose to be strong because I don’t have time to break down and cry.” 

You open your eyes and look at her, tears slipping out of the corners of your eyes now. “And I want you to quit looking so smug. Everyone seems to have their shit together, but not me, okay? I’m not perfect like the rest of you. It’s why no one ever chooses me and it’s why I need to just yell and fight sometimes, okay? Is that enough of a reason for you? I punched him because I’m a fucked up person who always resorts to violence.”

You hug yourself tight.

“It’s the same reason I ordered that protest that almost killed Lin.” Your heart hurts again so you grit your teeth against it. “I’m a bad person. And I’m sorry that I brought that here. I try so hard to do the right thing but I think it’s time I just give up on all of that and admit to myself that I’m just meant to be the villain.”

She waits to make sure you’re done before she responds.

“Do you feel a little better now that you got that out?” She asks.

“No.” You lie.

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re meant to be the villain.” She smiles softer. “I’ve met many ‘villains’ in my years and I’ve found that most of the time, they’re just good people like you, who feel trapped in that life.”

“Yeah, well, when the system is corrupt it’s easy to get trapped in it.” You growl.

“They aren’t trapped by the system.” She shakes her head. “They’re trapped by themselves. By their emotions. Their feelings of not being good enough or thoughts that ‘they have to be the bad guy’.”

“You’re not going to fix me.” You wipe your eyes dry and glare at her. “I’ll keep letting you down. You know that, right? It’s why people don’t believe in me. Look at the party. I raised them all up only to turn tail and run when things got tough. I left them and let them all down. I’ll do the same to you and probably the same to Kuvira if you let me. Better to just pull some strings and get me out of this package deal with her so I can go back to working two jobs in the slums and you can go back to your happy little family.”

“Nice try.” She says. “But we aren’t leaving this room until you open up a little bit. You’re already starting to show me who you really are, let’s see if we can dig a little deeper, hm?”

You scoff and shake your head.

“I’d rather die.” You growl.

“I can be patient.” She leans back in her chair. “I’m going to help you, Y/N. I’m not going to give up or leave or let you take the easy way out by leaving yourself. You will tell me about yourself, I will find out what makes you feel so broken, and then, I will fix you.” She was still smiling. “I promise.”

You examine her with pensive eyes.

Why wouldn’t she just drop it? Or punish you at least like a normal god damn person? You had hurt her, her sister, her son, her daughter. Literally everyone she cared about. 

Just a few weeks ago she wanted to have you killed for kissing Kuvira and now she was trying to fix you? To save you? 

You didn’t need help. You weren’t broken or lost or anything. You were just a victim. A victim of the system, a victim of your mother. 

A victim of this woman’s god complex. 

Seriously, where did she get off thinking you were just going to stroke her ego and bow down like the rest of this cult? Show you the light? More like tell you you’re wrong.

Maybe you were wrong. Maybe you were the bad guy. Maybe the party is all you were ever meant to be.

You’re not sure why, but your mind wanders back to Kuvira. Not the sad and hurt Kuvira that you had left behind, but the strong and smiling Kuvira that you had held earlier that morning. The head over heels in love Kuvira that had given you that metal daylily.

You stick your hand in your pocket and feel the smooth surface. 

A smile twitches over your lips and you take a breath to settle yourself back into a neutral state. 

_ Try, Y/N.  _ You think.  _ For her. Because she needs to love someone good. She deserves to love someone good. But she loves you. So give this a chance to work. Besides. She changed. Maybe...maybe this is why. _

“You probably want me to talk about a single formative moment of my childhood.” You say, unknowingly reverting back to the diction you used for speeches. “A single pin out of place that you can fix in an afternoon. But that’s not what made me who I am.” You take another deep breath. “My mother was a drunk and an addict. My older brother was her supplier. We were a poor family of three being beat down by a government that favored the rich. But, I guess it didn’t always appear that way to me…”

_ “I got you!” You giggle, pinning your brother to the wall by the closet. “You’re going to jail now, criminal!”  _

_ “You cheated!” He pouts, his chubby tween cheeks huffed up and red.  _

_ “Did not!” You protest.  _

_ “Did too!” He argues. _

_ “Mom!” You both say in sync. _

_ “What ‘er you two useless idiots bitching about now?” She hisses from her recliner. “Go play outside and quit annoying me.” _

_ Your mother’s image was often just how it appeared to you now, a skeletal silhouette of a sickly woman in a recliner with a beer bottle in one hand and a dusty silver tray in front of her. _

_ “Come on.” You whisper to your brother. “Before she gets real mad.” You let him go and the two of you sneak outside as quietly as possible. _

_ “Man this stinks!” He shouts once you’re far enough from the apartment. “When I’m older I’m gonna be strong so I can kick her butt!” _

_ “When I’m older.” you smile wide. “I’m gonna be a police officer so I can arrest all the bad guys and then her and you and everyone else will be happy!” _

_ “Mom doesn’t act like that because of bad guys.” He spits. “She acts like that because she is the bad guy.” _

_ “Nuh-uh.” You shake your tiny head.  _

_ “You don’t understand, Y/N. She’s nicer to you.” He kicks a rock forward. “Whatever.” He catches your sad eyes and sighs into a smile. “Race you to the corner store?” _

_ You smile back. _

“Sounds like you love your brother.” Su notes. “Do you miss him being this far from the city?”  
“I haven’t seen him in fifteen years.” You say. You don’t feel sad over it but one look at her reaction reminds you that you should be. “When I was ten, he was seventeen. A dealer on the streets. I’m sure you heard the recording from the news? It was a part of a story I was telling Kuvira about how my brother left me. He blamed me for getting him caught with his product. I got beat on really bad by the cops that day, so bad that I only came to in a holding cell. I didn’t even resist.” She looks surprised. “Now you’re starting to understand why I hate cops, aren’t you?”

“What about your mother?” She changes the subject. “Did she ever apologize for being absent?”

“She died of an overdose when I was eleven.” You tell her. “I was the one to find the body.”

_ “Y/N, what happened? Where’s mom?” Your brother had just gotten out of jail earlier that morning, but there was no time to reconnect. _

_ “S-She….” You stutter, your teary eyes focused only on the crowd of uniformed men and women behind the yellow tape to your apartment building. “They told me to wait outside.” _

_ “Who told you?” He demands. _

_ You point to the lead detective and your brother ducks under the tape and B-lines for the man. _

_ “Hey! That’s my mom in there!” He shouts. “I demand to know what’s goin’ on!”  _

_ “Sorry kid, even family has to wait outside until we finish examining the crime scene.”  _

_ “Crime scene?” _

_ “Three women, all around the same age, all dead of drug overdoses.” The man clarifies. “Seems their usual supply was laced with something stronger. We have to investigate further to find out why.” _

_ Your brother was hurt. You understood because so were you. He storms back towards you. _

_ “This is your fault!” He grabs your shoulders tight. “You should have been watching her!” _

_ “Let go of me!” You cry.  _

_ “Hey!” A cop rushes over and pushes your brother away. “Keep back before I have a reason to arrest you.” She threatens.  _

_ He scoffs and looks at you once more before storming off into the crowd. _

_ You never saw him again. _

“That woman, Kimiko, took me in after that.” You add. “Should have been a happy ending. But it wasn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Her husband. Gin.” You wince at even the thought of his name. “He was a cop too. A bad one.”

_ “Y/N, get away from there!” Kimiko whisper shouts, pulling you from the stairs. _

_ “But I want to know what he’s doing.” You protest. _

_ “You don’t need to worry about that.” She tells you. “Why don’t you go upstairs and memorize some more scanner codes until his friends leave, okay? Then I can quiz you over dinner.” _

_ “Fine.” You weren’t happy about it but you went upstairs. _

“Turns out, he was meeting with shady guys almost every night. Dealers. It had been his idea to flood the market with tainted product so that the deaths would scare the customers all away from their current dealers and straight towards his buddies who were newer to the game. He kept them safe from police and in return got a hefty sum of the profits.”

“I think I remember hearing about that.” She thinks then realizes. “His foster daughter turned him in.”

“You probably did.” You laugh slightly. “Even after he got caught I still wanted to be like him. I still saw cops as these heroes. Kimiko wasn’t bad. But she turned me out after I turned him in. From there, I was on the streets. A teenager doesn’t have many job opportunities but I kept out of trouble, knowing I’d need a perfect record if I ever wanted to help fix what was wrong with my city. Little did I know it wouldn’t matter.”

“What do you mean?”

“The arrest with my brother.” You look at her like it was obvious. “I was denied acceptance to the force.”

“You were?” She shakes her head. “But you were just a kid. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You’re telling the wrong person that.” You laugh. “Now, I was eighteen and having done everything right my whole life, for no reason. It was hard to not break laws when it seemed like everyone I knew was breaking them just to survive. I had to have a purpose again. So, I formed the party with a few friends and friends of friends. Soon, we grew and needed a base of operations, so I took a second job to afford it. Then we needed more funds to grow further so I extended my hours to ninety hours a week. It was hard, but it kept me going.” 

You sigh and lean back in your chair.

“I was twenty one when I formed the party and twenty four when we protested at the trial.” You tell her. “You know the rest.”

“I think I understand now.” She takes it all in for a moment then smiles. “You need an outlet. Something to look forward to. When you were a kid that was joining the police force. When you got older, it became the party. You need something you can work for to achieve a goal.”

“I guess.” You shrug.

“Have you tried a hobby?” She asks. “Maybe music or art?” 

“I don’t think painting a picture is going to make me feel any less like I want to hit something.” You growl.

“Well try it.” She orders, finally standing up. You rise to your feet as well, relived that this was almost over. “Starting tomorrow you’re going to be trying new things everyday until you find one that helps you vent and makes you feel the way the party did.”

“I doubt anything will, but sure. Whatever gets me out of here.” You smile back.

“Please actually try, Y/N.” She slides open the platelike door with some bending.

“I will.” You roll your eyes. 

_ For Kuvira.  _ You think.

You stop at the doorway and frown.

“Is something still bothering you?” She asks.

“Lin.” You mumble. You don’t look up. “Is she okay?” 

“She was sent out to the South Pole this morning.” She replies. “She woke up just as they were about to leave.”

“And?”

She hesitates to tell you which tips you off that it’s bad news. 

“She couldn’t move anything below her neck.”


	17. My Own Worst Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really bad writer's block rn but I forced myself through it to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy. :)

It’s been two weeks since your chat with Su and though you’ve been trying, you haven’t found something that makes you feel the way the party did. 

Today, it’s the first time since that you’ve really decided to interact with your girlfriend’s family, being dragged along to breakfast by her. She was happy, so was Su, but the rest of them were not. 

“Y/N, I’m happy to see you’ve decided to join us.” Su greets with a smile.

You could feel them all staring at you. Judging you. The one you beat up still had fading bruises and a bump on the bridge of his nose.

“I didn’t decide anything. I was forced.” You roll your eyes. You want to cross your arms too, but Kuvira was holding one of your wrists and continuing to pull you towards two seats at the table. 

She makes you sit down and she sits down next to you. The others continue to stare. You growl and now that your hand is free, cross your arms.

“Y/N, you said you would try.” Kuvira reminds you. 

Looking at her calms you enough that you uncross your arms and sit up straighter.

“I’m sorry.” You mumble, shooting a look at Bataar Jr then looking back down at the table in front of you. 

“What?” He questions. 

“You heard what I said, you asshole!” You hiss, glaring up at him. 

“Y/N, relax.” Kuvira places a hand on your tight fist and you loosen into her touch.

You look into her soothing green eyes and your lips subconsciously twitch into a smile. 

“Good girl.” she smiles and kisses your forehead. 

You hold her hand and wait in awkward silence for breakfast to be served. Su decides to break this silence but to be honest you would have preferred it if everyone remained quiet. 

“So, Y/N, what are you thinking of trying out today?” She asks you.

“Nothing.” You squeeze Kuvira’s hand tighter but still feel the anger beginning to boil yet again.

“She’s going to try art today.” Kuvira answers for you.

“Since when was that decided?” You raise a brow at your girlfriend.

“Since I told you yesterday you had to chose another activity and you still just want to sulk in bed all day.” She tells you. She looks up at Huan with a grin that had you already knowing what she’s going to ask. “Would you mind showing her some things?”

“Oh?” You laugh. You shake your head. “Yeah, that’s gonna go well. Look at the fucking terror on that poor boy’s face. People here don’t like me, remember?”

“I think having Huan teach her is a great idea.” Su chimes in.

“Of course you do.” You groan.

You take your hand away from Kuvira to rub your temples. 

Before anyone else can speak, the radio that had previously been playing some nice jazz music, cuts off into a sudden voice.

_ This is Asami Sato of Future Industries. Although, today I’m speaking to you on behalf of the Moon Lily Party. _

Of fucking course. Why not?!

Now their stares were warranted as they all watched what you were going to break, who you were going to hit.

Out of the corner of your eye you see Su motioning to a guard to turn the radio off so you speak up.

“No.” You hold your head. “Leave it on. There’s something big going on if they’ve taken control of the radio again. You need to know sooner than later what it is. Don’t let me be the reason you’re too late.”

Kuvira puts an arm around you. You flinch, but let her hold you, knowing it would be the only thing keeping you grounded through what would come next.

The radio stays on.

_ The party has shown me the light. The true way to govern. Many of you may have heard about our protest the other week and it’s repercussions. I am not upset with how things turned out. I say we need to incite more violence.  _

_ Violence is what got rich people like me to finally listen; It’s all that got them to finally listen.  _

_ Leaders from other nations even had eyes on us. Leaders, like Suyin Beifong, who- _

She continues but you interrupt with a laugh. 

“Sorry.” You shake your head and curl your fists tighter. “But that just marks a second time your name has been cited by a war criminal as reasoning for why they do what they do. It’s ironic, don’t you think?”

Kuvira’s arm starts to pull away and you realize what you said.

“Kuvira, I’m sorry.” You rise from where you were leaning on the table and hold both sides of her hurt face. You kiss her gently. “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

She looks you over before letting out a breath and holding you back.

“I know.” She leans against your forehead. “It’s something you’re working on.”

You both smile.

_ That is why, the party will continue these protests. Some don’t see the way that I know to be right. Some think we’re misguided. I urge you to separate from these toxic people before it’s too late. I myself had to recently end things with my girlfriend, Avatar Korra, because she did not see the true path that the party is braving as just.  _

_ Leave the non believers. Follow the party. Follow me. _

_ Consider this my official start to my run for presidency. _

Your eyes shoot open and you shove away from Kuvira with such sudden force that she falls out of her chair. You don’t care. You’re pissed.

You bend the metal insides of the radio up and over as you stand, crashing the damn thing into a wall and crushing it with gritted teeth. 

“Y/N-” It was Kuvira, once again sounding hurt.

“What the fuck did that bitch just say?” You growl, your teeth still clenched and your back still facing the family. 

Guards move in to your sides but stop. No doubt Su was ordering them to stand down and wait. 

“Because I know.” You growl. “I know that she did not just say she’s running for president. Not under the name of my party that I spent years creating. I know that she did not just say that she, a capitalist bastard, is running under my party’s name while I’m cowering in another nation drawing fucking pictures.” You laugh, but it’s not from amusement. “I can’t believe this shit.” A hand goes to your head and you continue to laugh. “This bullshit!” Some stone near you starts to rumble.

“Y/N.” Kuvira’s voice was closer now. You continue to ignore her. “I know that you’re hurt. But the party was going evil. You don’t want to be involved with that.”

“That deceiving, capitalist, wooly pig.” You continue. “How is she even allowed to run? After what they did to Lin? After what she did to Lin? If that was me out there I’d be in jail by now! But because she’s rich? And elitist? She gets off and gets to run for president scott free?!”

“Calm down please.” Kuvira grew closer still. She was just behind you now. 

“Where the fuck is the justice in that?” You shake your head and shut your eyes tight.

“Y/N.” Kuvira’s hand rests on your shoulder. 

Your eyes shoot open but before you can react in a way you would regret, she spins you around and pulls you into a hug so tight you can’t move.

“Listen to me. Listen to my voice.” She tells you. You do, finally, listen to her.. “I know that hurt to hear. But you need to let it go. You need to be here. Focus on the good. I’m here, Y/N. I’m here and I love you and you can’t push me away any more. Alright? You chose to be good, just like I did. We need to leave the past behind us. Just be here, Y/N, please. Be here with me.”

You shut your eyes and bury your face in her shoulder, hugging her back and fighting against tears.

“I’m here, Kuvira.” You hug her tighter. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get angry. I-”

“Shh.” She holds you closer. Tighter. “I used to get angry a lot too. But we’re here. And you’re trying. We’ll figure this out together.” 

You hold her for what feels like minutes but is probably only seconds, not wanting to pull away from her and face her family. 

Then, when you’re ready, you pull away and gaze into her eyes.

“I love you.” You hold her cheek.

“I know.” She smiles, kissing the palm of your hand.

“No.” Your voice tells her you’re serious about what you’re about to say. “I love you. I used to think that was my punishment. That loving you was bad like some cosmic joke.” She looks surprised but not hurt so you continue. “But loving you, Kuvira, it’s all that helped keep me from becoming what Asami has become. Loving you, it’s what kept me good. So I’m trying, Kuvira, I’m really trying. But I just wanted you to know that I only have the opportunity to try because of you. It’s not a joke anymore. Loving you is the best thing in the world. I’m sorry that it took me so long to see that.” 

“Y/N-” She blushes, cut off by your kiss. 

You didn’t want her to respond, you just wanted her to know.

***

Art didn’t help you vent. 

Her brother told you to paint something that made you happy so you tried to paint her but the color of her eyes was off and you got frustrated trying to find a way to make them shine the way her eyes did in real life.

Regardless, she loved the picture and thanked you for it while you walked her to her dance class.

In the past two weeks it had become a normal thing for you to, twice a week, walk her to class. Seeing as you weren’t allowed to be in the city alone after your fight, you would sit in the back of the class and watch her do her thing with a smile before the two of you would walk home together and she would ramble about the moves and you would let her. Listening to her rant about her passion was the only thing these past two weeks that felt worth it.

Today was no different than any other dance day. It started with a walk and a small chat about your day that was then rehashed when you got to class and Su asked you the same questions Kuvira had.

“How was art?” She asks.

“Fine.” You reply, forcing a smile. “Not for me, though.”

“Y/N drew a beautiful picture of me.” Kuvira shares. 

“It’s not as beautiful as you.” You kiss her gently with a smile.

“Well, tomorrow is another day and another chance at finding something you’re passionate about.” Su tries to remain optimistic. 

You wish Kuvira luck and kiss her once more before taking a seat on the side lines. 

You watch them stretch, your eyes following the various ways Kuvira’s body curves, and let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. She was so beautiful and somehow she was yours.

You don’t notice Su approaching you until you hear her voice.

“Why don’t you join us today?” She offers.

“What?” You scoff, looking up at her amused. “No. It’s okay.” You look back at Kuvira. “It’s her thing.” You smile softer. 

“When you’re watching us,” She points out. “You’re the most relaxed I think I’ve ever seen you. One class. Then if you don’t like it, you can continue to watch.”

You look back up at her and think it over. 

Your mind wanders back to that night of your first kiss.

Maybe it would be nice to dance with Kuvira again.

“Okay, fine.” You agree, standing. “But don’t expect me to be good.”

***

“This is it!” You muse, pushing Kuvira’s water bottle away from her lips so you can kiss her. “This is the feeling I’ve been chasing!” 

She smiles and chuckles lowly.

“I’m glad you liked it.” She says, taking another sip of water.

You know you should probably drink too, but you’re too excited. 

“I mean it.” You continue. “This is the first time my mind has been clear since I left Republic City.” You settle down slightly from your excitement and push some loose strands of hair back behind her ear. “Thank you.”

“Thank me?” She almost laughs. “What did I do?”

“That night you made me dance with you.” You say. “That’s the only reason I tried this.”

“Are you sure you’re not just remembering what happened after the dance?” She teases.

“That too.” You kiss her again, only pulling away when you once again hear Su’s voice.

“So?” She asks.

“I love it.” You smile, not letting go of Kuvira. “Really. I had a great time.”

“Do you think you want to do it again?”

“Definitely.” 


	18. Go To War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if you don't listen to a single other song on this playlist, I urge you to listen to Go To War by Nothing More b/c even out of fic context it is so Kuvira lol.

_ Dear Y/N, _

_ Thank you. Your advice worked perfectly. Our warriors are well equipped and ready to handle the next uprising. _

_ We hear you’re coming to the city in a few days. It will be nice to see you again. Please, if you get a chance, stop by headquarters.  _

_ We were rash with you before. I apologize. I want, we want, to be better friends. _

_ -Lee _

You’ve reread the letter over a hundred times. Each time, you begin to wonder even more, do they really want to see you? Should you slip away and go?

Kuvira doesn’t know about the letter. None of them do. 

Today’s the day you fly to the city to help welcome Lin home. She spent two months away so there’s bound to be an adjustment period, especially since she still can’t walk. Su wants everyone to be there for her. Especially you.

Lin talked her down to just coming alone, insisting that she doesn’t even want that. But, Su being Su, she’s still planning to bring along you to make you apologize. You being you, you insisted on bringing along Kuvira.

So now, it’s the three of you that will be going back to your hometown to greet the woman you had hurt so bad.

Would she even look the same?

Would she act the same?

She was so powerful and domineering last time you saw her. Now, from everything you’ve heard, she’s angrier than ever and bound to a wheelchair she can’t even move herself.

It’s her perfect personal hell.

Having to rely on others for simple tasks, all because of you.

Kuvira enters the room and you quickly switch the letter for a newspaper. You stick the folded letter between the cushion of the chair you’re in and the arm of it.

“I’ll take that.” She says, snagging the newspaper away from you.

She kisses the top of your head before marching to the other side of the room.

You wonder if she knows she still marches everywhere she goes. Always in that same strong, in a hurry, way. 

She leans in front of the dresser mirror to put in her earrings as your conversation continues.

“I was reading that.” You scold. 

Your eyes fall to her ass and you can’t hold back your smile.

“You’re not allowed to.” She reminds you.

“What?” You tease. “I can’t be an informed citizen?”

“You’re not a citizen there anymore. Remember?” She teases back. Her tone goes serious as she continues. “Where did you even get a United Republic Newspaper anyway?”

“I have my sources.” 

She turns around without warning which means she catches you watching her. 

You blush and look away sheepishly.

“Were you eyeing my ass?” She asks you outright.

“Yeah.” You turn back to look at her.

“Well stop it.” She says.

She walks towards you with that stern look that you know means whatever she says next will be vital.

You sit forward in your chair and focus yourself, dropping your own smile as well.

“You know you have to apologize today, correct?” She asks.

“Yeah.” You sigh. “The way you walked over here made me think you had something important to say.” You roll your eyes.

“I’m serious, Y/N.” She scolds. “You have to really mean it. Lin is…” she searches for the word. “Well, Lin. This has been really hard on her. Imagine someone took something from you that you needed to do what you love.”

You entertain her by thinking it over. 

Your legs? Can’t dance then. Your voice? Can’t debate politics. Both? You’d be a shell. Even if you could still move your arms, they’d be only useful in aiding your suicide at that point.

“I get it.” You tell her. “This has to be the best apology ever. It’ll be fine.” You reach out to hold her face. “And then when all is forgiven and we’re back here, I’ll remind you why you keep me around.” You tease with a wink.

She blushes and kisses you.

“I’ll keep you to that.” She teases back.

***

Arriving in Republic City feels strange after all this time. It’s like your mind and your heart can’t agree on if you should be excited or worried.

As the airship lands, your heart beats grows quicker and quicker. 

Kuvira takes your hand in hers and squeezes tight.

“You’ll be okay.” She promises. 

You nod. 

The door opens and the bridge drops out to the rooftop landing station. You take a breath, and with your girlfriends hand still in yours, you exit the ship.

“Lin will be waiting for us on the ground.” Su tells you both. 

Your breath catches. Of course she will; She can’t climb the stairs to get up here.

“From what I’ve heard,” she continues. “She didn’t want to leave her home in the first place; Kya had to convince her to come see us. So we should all put on smiles and make this the best welcome back we can.”

Now is not the time for her peppy attitude. 

Kuvira squeezes your hand again, reminding you that she’s there. You let out your breath and climb the stairs down.

You ask the obvious questions as you descend.

“What if she doesn't forgive me?” You ask.

“That’s a possibility.” Your girlfriend admits. “But you have to at least try.”

“Can she still earthbend?” You ask. “Or did I ruin that for her too?”

“You weren’t there for the riots.” She reminds you. “Don’t put this entirely on yourself.” 

So in other words, no. She can’t earthbend.

You reach the door to the outside of the building and pause.

“Are you ready for this?” Kuvira asks you.

“She has to be.” Su responds for you. 

You manage a nod and the door is opened.

You step out and your eyes instantly fall on Lin.

She’s barely herself anymore. Gloomy, instead of grumpy, seemingly numb and lost to the void of her mind. 

Her hair is unwashed and undone; her face, makeup free.

She sits as motionless as a statue in a wheelchair pushed by her healer and now closest friend, Kya.

You look away and begin to regret ever coming. That’s when your eyes find something new to focus on.

A moon lily.

Not a real one, one on the pin of a man’s lapel. 

You dart you eyes to the side only to find another one on a ladies pea coat.

You continue to look around only to find more and more moon lily pins.

This can’t be good.

You start to turn to warn your girlfriend, to warn her family, to warn your family, when another thing catches your fleeting gaze.

A moon lily. A real one this time. Dropping from a man’s hand.

You catch him wink at you and a chill runs down your spine.

You watch it as it floats down to the cement below, back and forth in large steady arcs. 

“We need to get out of he-“ You start.

you don’t have time to finish your sentence before the flower hits the cold stone of the sidewalk. Once it does, everything happens as quickly as a single strike of lightning.

You hear the four women cry out before you feel the pain yourself.

The wave of pure tearing agony brings you to your knees. You let out a loud echoing scream.

Kuvira’s hand drops from yours.

Pressure builds in your veins but this is nothing like how you’ve been bloodbent before. 

This pressure continues to build and build, all over your body, until it tears through your flesh from the inside out like a dull thin blade.

You think back to Lee’s note.

_ Your advice worked perfectly. Our warriors are well equipped and ready to handle the next uprising. _

You can feel your blood begin to pool out from your pores like sweat.

Your advice.

Your theory.

You had only given him your opinion on if this was possible in theory; You never expected him to be crazy enough to actually try it.

He was crazy enough. He was trying it.

His warriors are well equipped and ready for this uprising.

You force a turn through the pain and see your family there, skin glistening crimson like they’re sweating blood.

“K-Kuvira-!” You manage to stutter out through gritted teeth.

She looks up at you from her place on the ground with worry.

“Y-Y/N-!” She cries.

She reaches a hand forward and you reach yours forward too.

You try to focus on her, but your peripherals keep catching Su’s disappointment that shines through the pain in her eyes. 

_ I’m sorry.  _ You think.  _ I had no idea. _

But didn’t you?

You had been the one Lee had asked about the possibility of this all. You had been the expert because you had been the one in the metal bending capitol city.

You had been the one to tell him that in theory, removing the iron from one’s blood was plausible. 

You had once again caused a catastrophe for the city you were trying to save.

A tear drops down your cheek. You realize you can’t reach her hand.

This is it.

Here, you die. Here, inches from her touch.

_ It was all for you, Kuvira. All of it. You showed me people can change to be good. You showed me I could change to be good. You let me end out my life happy, even if I didn’t deserve it. I want to tell you. I need to tell you. _

Your mouth drips blood as you open it, blood, that tastes more metallic than usual.

“I...l-love,...y-y-you.” You manage. 

You try to smile but it hurts more and you wince. A sudden new wave of pain comes over you as someone new takes hold. You scream.

You have to save them. You can’t let them all die for you. Not when you’ve finally found a family to live for.

An ankle in your peripherals draws your attention.

You bite down hard on your tongue, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of a scream.

“Y/N!” The boy gasps. His voice cracks. How young was he?

“Shit!” A girl shouts, not sounding much older. 

Another pair of booted feet comes to your other side.

“Great job, dimwit, you got Y/N.” The girl says.

The pull on your blood drops all at once. You breathe heavy and your head stops spinning.

“Help me get her up, Lee and Kit are expecting her.” The girl says.

They each grab under an arm. They raise you up and for the first time you can see their acne ridden faces. You know these kids.

“You’re kit’s siblings.” You manage. You swallow to clear your throat of the heavy iron filled blood. 

“Yes ma’am.” The boy replies. “I’m sorry you got caught in our attack.

He tries to steady you.

You blink to focus your eyes a bit then gasp and turn to Kuvira, Kya, and the Beifong sisters. They are all still half awake in agony on the ground, looking paler and bluer by the second. Now, they seem too tired to even scream. 

You turn back to the boy.

“Let them go.” You demand.

“Why would we let them go?” The boy scoffs.

You shove the teens away. 

“Y/N, you’re not thinking clearly.” Kit’s sister tells you. “This is Kuvira, remember? The same Kuvira that sent our sister to a camp just because she was a fire bender?” 

“Leave them alone.” You demand again.

“Lee said her mind might still be a little messed up from the brain washing.” The boy says.

They each step into a stance.

Oh no. Not again.

You don’t have time to question ‘brain washing’ before they attack. So instead, you bend up earth prisons around them both.

You glance around and find the other four metalbenders that were hurting your family. You cage them all. All, that is, except for the one that had your girlfriend.

You march towards him, another boy who looks even younger than Kit’s siblings. 

“You hurt my girlfriend.” You growl.

“I-” He can’t get out another word.

You designed this technique. 

You take hold of the trace amounts of microscopic iron in his body. This shuts him up.

“I am not a part of you.” You growl.

You spread your arms, slowly and painfully drawing out every bit of metal from this boys frail body. 

“I will never be like you.” You continue.

You pull the iron together into a tiny hairlike line and bring it to his neck.

“Y/N, stop.” Kuvira’s voice snaps you out of it.

You drop your hold on him. He passes out. The bloody metal drops back to the ground.

You turn to her.

She’s crouching by her mother’s limp body. No one else is awake.

“Are they breathing?” You ask.

“Barely.” She says. “Help me with them.”

You look around. Everyone with a pin is attacking those without them. 

Your trapped victims are mainly children. Why are they mainly children?

“Y/N, this isn’t you.” Kit’s sister struggles. “Lee explained it to us. You didn’t want to leave. She has a hold on your mind. You have to fight it!”

What?

You turn back to her. She has her mother slightly awake now with one arm slung over her shoulder.

“That’s not true and you know it, Y/N.” She grunts against the woman’s weight. “Help me with them so we can get off the streets.”

Fuck Lee.

You rush to Lin. Her eyes weakly open. Good. 

“I’m sorry about hurting you.” You say as you help her back into her chair. “And about this second protest.”

She glares at you but seems still too weak to speak.

Su is back to being fully aware and is helping Kuvira with Kya. 

“Where can we go?” She asks you. 

You scramble for a place.

“Ping.” You realize. “He’s back at my old apartment building downtown. We can barricade ourselves in until this blows over.” 

“It sounds like Lee is looking for you.” Kuvira says. “Won’t that be the first place he’ll look?”

“Lee is smart.” You smile. “So am I. That’s why the first place he’ll look is also the last place he’ll go.”

“Right.” She says. “What about the metalbenders?”

Your smile drops. You look around.

“Y/N, please, don’t.” Kit’s brother begs. 

“I’m sorry.” You say. 

In one swift motion you raise a chunk of earth by each of their heads and throw it as hard as you can towards them. This knocks them all out. 

“Problem solved.” 

***

“Who is it~?” The crazy old man calls in a sing song voice.

“Ping.” You sigh, relieved that he was still there. “It’s Y/N, let us into the building.”

“How do you know this guy will help us?” Lin growls. 

The lock clicks open.

“Because that’s what we do when we’re not a part of the elite.” You smile back at her. “We help each other.”

The door opens and Ping helps you all inside.

He closes and relocks the door behind you all.

“Ping, can we stay with you until it’s safe to go outside again?” Kuvira asks.

“I don’t see why not.” He shrugs.

You all start up the stairs. All but two.

“Wait.” Kya says.

You all stop and look back, realizing at the same time.

“Lin.” She says. “She can’t-”

“I’ll be fine.” The now ex pig hisses. “Get everyone up safely.”

“No.” You shake your head. “That door is shit. If they decide to start breaking into buildings, you’ll be dead in seconds.”

“Well what do you want me to do?” She scoffs. “Climb the stairs? You made that impossible, remember?”

“Okay.” You growl back. “I was going to be very apologetic and sweet but now? Now you need to stop with the pity party you’re throwing yourself and remember that yeah, I’m the bitch that got you hurt, but I’m also trying to save your life right now so if you could try to help with that, it’d be great.”

“I have no life to save.” She spits back. “You took my life when you took my ability to walk on my own. To eat on my own. You took my independence to feed your own selfish desires.”

“I can carry her if someone else can carry the chair.” Kya offers.

“Not a chance.” Lin growls.

“Stop being stubborn.” The other woman puts her hands on her hips. 

“I don’t need your help.” Lin insists.

“Oh yeah?” Kya raises a brow. “Are you gonna climb the stairs yourself then, tough guy?”

“I-”

She’s cut off by the sudden banging on the apartment building’s door. 

“We have to hurry.” You point out.

Lin growls but knows when she’s beat. She nods. 

***

Now safely inside the apartment, it has become clear who had the most iron taken from them.

Lin, Su, and Kya, are all exhausted. You and Kuvira have managed to help them all to a seat but that alone isn’t enough.

“Ping, do you have any meat in here? Preferably red meat?” You ask.

“I have some burgers in the fridge.” He smiles, still not fully understanding the weight of the situation.

“Think of this like a dinner party.” You smile. “Wanna make some burgers for our dinner party?”

“Sure bet I do!” He whistles off to the kitchen. Your smile drops once more when he’s out of sight.

You turn to the group.

“Those have iron in them.” You say. “They should get you all at least a little less light headed. I don’t think I lost as much because of Kit’s siblings, so I should be fine.”

“We should board the door and windows.” Kuvira suggests. You nod.

“I’ll do that. You should rest too.” You tell her. 

“Y/N, what’s going on out there?” She says. “Why is Lee lying for you?”

You shrink back into yourself.

“A few weeks ago I got a letter from Lee.” You confess. “He was just asking how I was. So I responded. I got another letter back and things were going fine. Then he started asking about metalbending. I knew something was up, so I asked him straight out what was going on. He, well,” You hesitate and look down. “He asked if it could theoretically be used on trace amounts of metal. I figured he meant in theory. I said yes and asked what he wanted to use it for. He explained to me that the party wanted to riot again, a bigger one this time. He said they wanted to incapacitate those that stood against them. I said that it was a terrible idea. He agreed with me.” You look back up, now trying to convince both them and yourself. “He said that he wanted to use it to make the primarily earth bending population of the party into bloodbenders but I swear I thought I talked him out of it. I would have told you all if I really thought he was a threat!”

There’s silence. Then music, as Ping flips on the kitchen radio. 

“Hey guys, listen to these tunes!” The man dances with the sway of the music. “Cooking to music is always better, huh?”

“You lead us right into a trap.” Su sounds hurt. “Why? After everything, Y/N, why?”

“I didn’t know.” You say. “I promise. I guess with Lin returning today, it was a large enough occasion that they figured-”

_ People of Republic City. _

It’s Asami’s voice cutting through the music on the radio. 

Everyone goes silent once again to listen.

_ We’ve taken you capitol. Again.  _

What? No.

_ The first time, we trashed it, and left. We gave you a chance to bring about a better way of governing. Now, after you didn’t listen, after you brought that pig, Lin Beifong, back and celebrated her, we’ve taken it again.  _

_ You had the audacity to parade our president around for your gain. Y/N Y/L/N. You brought her back to our city after you kidnapped her. The elite took her. The elite brain washed her. The elite are using her as their political puppet. _

_ Now, we have your capitol. We have your president. _

_ And we want ours. _

It turns back to music. Ping dances along like nothing happened.


	19. Kick Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I've lost steam for this project lol. The plan is written out I just have to power through and finish this llol. I hope you all enjoy despite my not as nice writing. I'm trying, I swear, but my mind has moved more to newer projects I have in the works. I will finish this! I will get my ideas onto...well not paper. Screen?
> 
> I appreciate your patience and support <3

“No.” Your girlfriend stands firm in her decision.

The argument had gone on for over twenty minutes now, with each of you still making the same claims on either side.

“I’m what they want.” You press. “Listen to me when I tell you that I know them. I know they have something bad planned either way. At least if I go I can talk them out of it.” 

“Like you talked them out of bloodbending?” She accuses.

“I-That’s-That’s different and you know it!”

“Hey!” Lin barks from her place by the window. 

Everyone's attention turns towards her. Well, everyone but Ping who is still dancing to his music. 

“Look.” She nods out the window at the street. 

Your eyes go wide. 

The avatar. 

She’s taking on too many of them at once, all of them pulling the iron from her blood at the same time. She’s weak, in pain, and looks like she’s sweating blood at this rate. Where are her friends?

“I’m going to get her and bring her inside.” Kuvira decides out loud.

“We have to hurry.” Su agrees. 

The two women rush out the door. You hesitate. You look between Lin and Kya at the window and Ping in the kitchen. 

This is your chance.

You drift your way over to his side.

“Hey Ping.” You whisper. 

“Y/N!” He cheers gleefully. “Dance with me!”

“Shh!” You hush. 

“Y/N!” He repeats at a whisper. “Dance with me!”

“Not right now, buddy.” You tell him. “You’re going to help me with a game, okay?”

“Oo, what kind of game are we playing?” He stops his movement and leans down close. 

“I need you to pretend to get hurt to distract that healing lady over there, got it?”

“Why?” He asks.

“Because I can outrun the cripple.”

“Where are you running?”  
“I have to go see the party.” You explain. “But I want you to tell them you don’t know where I went and didn’t see me leave. It’s a pretend game, get it?” He nods. “Good. Now I have to leave quickly before Kuvira and Su get back with the avatar, so act now, okay?”

“Hey Y/N?” He asks.

“What is it?” Ugh what now?

“Thank you for being so nice to me.” This wasn’t the voice of the crazy old traumatized man that lived on your doorstep. This was a man with a clear mind and a full heart. You smile.

“Anytime, Ping.” 

With that, he winks at you and falls to the ground with a shout.

***

“Look who I found.” Hue shoves you forward.

The plan had been to come here anyway, but now you’ve come as a prisoner, forced to kneel before your king and his puppet.

“Here I am.” You tell Lee. You can’t help but notice how he’s already turned city hall into a throne room. “Now let the president go.”

“Whatever do you mean, Y/N?” He asks. “You’re the president. Remember?”

“Lee, this was never what the party was about.” You plead. “Please.” Your eyes fall instead to the woman standing to his right. “Asami. You have to know this isn’t a good thing to be doing. I don’t know you that well, but Kuvira says-”

“Kuvira is a war criminal.” She responds like she’s on auto pilot. “You are the president who has been brainwashed and I am a capitalist who needs to be taken down.”

“What did you do to her?” You ask Lee. 

“Don’t you remember all that research we did before Kuvira’s trial?” 

The mind control shit from the camps. Really?

“How many villains are you going to copy?!” You snap.

“They weren’t villains.” He defends with a sly girn. “They were misunderstood political idealists, just like us.”

“Lee, you’re my friend. I know you. I urge you to stop this.”

“You won’t be urging that for long.”

“What?” You scoff. “Are you going to brain wash me? Why did you even need the blood bending if this is always what you were going to do?”

“The blood bending sends a message.” He says. “It shows that entire capitalist city out there that we mean business. The control keeps our agenda rolling by erasing the possibility of stragglers. We tested it on this one here when she tried to leave during the protest.” He nods to Asami. “Now look. Look how far she’s taken our cause. But she was never going to be the true face of the revolution. That was always going to be you, Y/N, wether you like it or not.”

“You realize brain washing can be reversed, right?” You roll your eyes. “Try it on me and I guarantee Kuvira will find and kill you.”

“I have more than one influence for my tactics, Y/N.” He shakes his head, disappointed. “I would never simply repeat the past. Tell me, do you remember when Amon took people’s bending from them?” 

“That was terrible for the city. We barely recovered.”

“Right. Because he divided the people in the same way these capitalists do.” Lee explains. “His unique ability got me thinking about the true power of the chi and chakras.”

You start to see where this is going.

“No. Lee, stop.”

“Mix that with the techniques of the Dai Lee…” He trails off.

“That’s crazy. Lee, this isn’t you.” Your eyes fall to Kit. She’s been awfully silent. “The Lee I know is a timid and shy boy. He cares about truth and equality and freedom.”

“So does this Lee.” She motions. “Hue, please help Y/N here see the truth the way you helped Asami and Lee.”

No. Hue wouldn’t be working with her, would he?

It would make sense, seeing as she was just in jail not too long ago. 

Hue.

This entire time.

You try to bend but you’re too weak from bloodloss. You have no choice but to stand here and wait.

He forces you to your knees and places a large thumb over your forehead.

“If you struggle,” he warns, “It will only get worse.”

Your vision goes black.


End file.
